


Separation Anxiety

by beepboopwriting



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dialogue Heavy at times, Drama, First Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, Mentally Ill Character, Mild Language, Multi, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Post-Game, Reunion, Separation, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 42,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: Just as the Ultra Beasts were shoved back into their dimension, they will stop at nothing to force those against them into their own as well.





	1. Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> I just want things to be good for everyone but ofc if you're characters in a Pokémon game (and especially Sun and Moon), not everything goes well and I really want to work on character development and canon-like events for my fan fictions! So, yeah :-)
> 
> also I hope this can get updated frequently! I'm really excited for this one so I hope all works out with it! I'll probably have a posting schedule set out soon, so I'll update you on that once I get it figured out.

"My girl's only 13. It's been a single year. Were you expecting her to be over this trauma already?"

"Well, no, but it just seems as if it was her imagination-"

"Imagination? Were you not here the days the guardians fought those horrid beasts from the sky? The days the residents of the islands were frightened for their lives? How dare you assume my daughter is lying about all of this when it still affects her and others to this day!"

“Ma’am, I was on a vacation in Unova! How do I know it really happened?”

“It was all over the news, sir, I suppose you don’t keep up with it?”

Moon could hear the muffled argument between her mother and her therapist through the wooden door as she sat in the cold waiting room. _Sure, Alola's hot, but do they have to keep the rooms this air conditioned?_ Moon thought to herself as her eyes panned around the beige waiting room. She attempted to look for a window in order to escape the atmosphere of tension she was currently in, but to no avail. The only thing really interesting to look at was the mural of the sunny skies and ocean Moon wished she could see out the window. The paint was chipping, so the ocean was less of a ocean and more a lake. The black haired girl fixated on the mural as the discord continued in the other room.

"You do know the Ultra Beasts and the wormhole were legends, right? Your daughter might as well be delusional!"

Silence. Moon heard that sentence loud and clear. Her own therapist didn't believe her about her troubles. An event that caused chaos across the entire region, but since he was gone and didn't experience it himself, it was just a delusion. _Idiot_. Moon thought. _Thinking I’m just pulling some kind of prank or something even though we all know it happened._ Clearing her throat to prevent the angered tears from spilling, she prepared herself to hear her mother's response. After minutes of this quiet, she could still hear no response. The silence continued, the mural and her patience chipping away.

"Moon?" rang the woman's voice. “Get your stuff together, we're leaving." The sudden voice in the previously serene building drove Moon to grab her bag and walk into the room where the adults had been arguing. The oak door creaked and the therapist's face turned pale.

"Ah, Moon! It was a good session today. Did you feel better talking about it?" He rushed his sentence in a panic, hoping the girl had not heard his doubts.

"I think I'd feel better not talking about my delusions with you, sir." Moon said with a blank face, air quoting the word delusions. "I think you should take my delusions and stick them up your a-"

"Moon!" Her mother's voice interrupted her vulgar insult. "Sweetie, that's enough. We have to get going. I have to get this paid for quickly and then we can stop for a snack, okay? Wait for me outside." The woman finished. With a nod, Moon left the office and walked outside of the waiting room. The waves of sun hit her face immediately, and she felt calmer. Not perfect, but calmer. Perhaps getting over the whole situation was a delusion she could never get over. She wasn't sure yet. All she knew was that she was scarred, what with the beasts entering every facet of her thoughts and the intense fear she felt every time she even saw something that resembled the silhouettes of the very monsters that haunted her, or the woman who caused this disaster to happen. Sighing, Moon sat down on the bench outside the building simply waiting for her mother to arrive. Wasn't it only a year and a half ago she made it here to Alola? It was almost yesterday that Moon moved to Alola, met with the regional Professor Kukui and caught her sweet Rowlet. Those were the times where nothing seemed wrong. No Lookers to come and enlist her for research, but just enlisting Pokémon to join her team. There was no alternate nightmare dimension, just the dark, thunderous island storms that kept her awake instead. The familiarities she presumed would stay forever fell under her as soon as they could. One familiarity kept crossing the girl’s mind, and once she was remembered, Moon couldn't halt the oncoming sobs she had been holding in since she heard the therapist’s doubt.

Her name was Lillie, and her blonde hair and soft eyes never failed to make Moon feel blissful. Lillie was calm and collected, a polite young girl with a mission to protect a rare Pokémon, a Cosmog so affectionately called Nebby. Nebby went through thick and thin with the two girls and their friends as they faced Team Skull and Aether’s malice head on, and the poor thing went through too much. Moon could barely believe such a powerful creature could exist, but seeing it grow into the mighty Solgaleo suspended all disbelief she had in her mind. The whole trouble ended in Lillie trying to reconcile with her mother, and try to heal her from the poisoning the Beasts had put her through. This consisted of Lillie leaving with her mother to Moon’s old home, Kanto, in order to find a cure. This left Nebby in Moon’s care, and eventually became Moon’s own Pokémon. It was a reminder of Lillie being here once, and sometimes Moon pondered if it missed her as much as she did. Without thinking, Moon pulled out the Master Ball in which Nebby resided and released him. The large lion-like creature roared, but most everyone on Melemele was used to hearing the cry.

“Nebby,” Moon asked the creature, lifting her hand up to stroke its white fur. “Do you miss Lillie as much as I do?” The creature responded by walking closer and nuzzling against its trainer’s face in some sort of unspoken agreement. Moon quietly sobbed into the Solgaleo’s neck when the door to the office opened and Moon’s mother walked out in a rage.

“Saying my daughter- Moon? Moon, you okay, honey?” The woman’s motherly instincts took hold of her as soon as she saw her only child crying and she rushed to sit beside Moon on the bench.

“I miss how everything was, Momma,” Moon sobbed as she continued petting Nebby, his fur absorbing her tears. “I miss the peace, and I miss Lillie, and I miss just being a normal trainer. I didn’t wanna be a part of all of this. I made a mistake doing all this. Maybe I am just delusional-”

“Oh, honey,” Her mother interrupted by lovingly hugging her daughter, brushing through her dark hair with her fingers. “You aren’t delusional. What happened to you is real. It’s changed you, I know.” She said calmly as she lifted up Moon’s face and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You are a champion, Moon. A lovely champion, and a champion for trudging on through all of this. You are my little champion.”

“Champions shouldn’t cry over things in the past, though.” Moon muttered, her voice hoarse from crying. While she knew what happened in the past had clearly affected her and her disposition, she always hated showing the effects in public.

“Moon. It’s okay for champions to cry. It shows how brave they are. Now, come on. Let’s go get us and your companions some malasadas, ok? We’ll get a dozen of your favorite kind today. Does that sound alright?” her mother replied, helping Moon up from the bench.

“Yeah. That’s okay.” Moon faintly smiled. Her mother smiled back, and after returning Nebby to its Pokéball, the two set way for Hau’oli City’s popular sweets shop.


	2. Fixation

He was so young in the picture. It was before he ever lost his father to forces beyond the world, before his mother was driven mad, before he made the desperate choice to run away with the beast-killer and leave his sister behind. Looking into the green eyes of the child he no longer was, Gladion was quiet. He studied the picture, looking for memories of days past. First, he studied his father.

 Gladion’s father, Mohn, was a shorter man with broad shoulders and hair that could’ve been copied exactly to create his son’s. He was always a fun guy to be around, with his jokes and his love of explaining his findings to his children. In this picture, one could see that personality simply from his smile and the arm lovingly placed around his wife’s shoulder. The boy wondered if his father would still be so joyous and loving if he were still here in their lives. Gladion put the frame down in order to count on his fingers the years his father had been gone. Mohn had disappeared when his son was just 9. This meant it had been about 5 years since Gladion’s father had vanished. Those 5 years could be described as a personal hell for Gladion and his sister. Those were when the white walls of the foundation seemed like an oxymoron. Light seemed to represent the good in this world, but the blinding bright walls only brought darkness into the siblings’ lives. Gladion looked back at the glowing smile of his father. Would things have been better if he hadn’t left? Would Mohn’s shining disposition have prevented the wounds his children were soon to suffer through? Turning to Silvally, the blond boy pointed to Mohn.

“I wonder if it’s a curse I look so much like him.” Gladion muttered to himself before turning around from the creature and shifting his focus.

Lusamine. Mother. Gladion scowled almost every time he saw the blonde woman with her cold eyes. In the picture, they looked warm. Her eyes were emeralds which stared at her children like they were more valuable than the jewels her eyes resembled. Her pale hand was on her husband’s tan hand, and her grin was inviting. Gladion refused to believe this period of his mother ever existed. How could he ever see her grin as anything but threatening anymore? Her grin always meant an insult to him now. It was less of the grin she showed off in the photo and more a grimace last time he remembered. Looking over Lusamine filled Gladion with rage, and he silently cursed under his breath as he continued to stare at her emeralds. Emeralds were beautiful, so of course his mother would enjoy the correlation. When was she not on about the beauty of the Beasts of the other dimension rather than the wellbeing of her own children? No, after Mohn left, nothing mattered anymore. Not even her children, not even their well being, not even their own individual personalities were safe. The President was controlling over the children it seemed she was so proud of in the photo. It felt like the blame was always pinned on Gladion. He was the problem child, and his sister was just the unfortunate daughter who was never to be valued by Lusamine. If it wasn’t an Ultra Beast, it wasn’t worthy. Gladion sighed and spoke aloud.

“I pity her.”

The younger girl in the photo, Lillie, looked as innocent as any child could. Her light blonde hair was straightened and she carried a Cleffa doll in her arms. Her smile was accompanied by rosy cheeks and splashes of dirt on her white shoes. She was the focus of the photo, being the shortest of the family. Gladion looked at the girl and felt guilty. So very, very guilty. He left her behind when she really needed him most. He got to escape the abuse for a few years while his sister suffered. Gladion always knew Lillie to be a quiet and shy girl, so he would always end up cursing under his breath while trying to sleep about the situation. Even though Lillie toughened up by herself and grew as a person, the older brother would continue to find himself punishable. Lillie was the one who took the final stand against their mother to her face. Gladion ran away because it felt like the right choice for him at the time. Lillie went along to Kanto to heal their mother because she wanted to do the right thing for family despite the mistakes. Gladion tried to find himself in a new family known as Team Skull, but all they did was make him an outcast in a group full of them. Compared to Lillie, Gladion felt like a coward. His own sister would deny it with a smile if she heard.

 _“Gladion! You went with your gut when you needed to. That takes so much strength.”_ he heard Lillie’s calm voice in his mind, and the girl’s brother responded out loud.

“Strength. Lillie must think I have strength, but could I ever be as strong as her? Silvally?” the blond asked of his companion. The beast-killer growled in a way that was reminiscent of its trainer, which made said trainer smile. “You get me.” Gladion nodded. With one last glance towards the picture, Gladion huffed and set it down on the bed he was sitting on.

“I want to get out of here. I want to visit Melemele. Haven’t seen that place in a while.” the blond said, standing up and straightening out as much of his tattered clothing as he could. “C’mon, Silvally. Remind me to tell Wicke I’m leaving on the ferry. All of this is mine now, anyway.”

He wasn’t the child he was in the picture anymore, and getting out of the foundation filled with the past memories wouldn’t help him grow into the strong brother Lillie knew he could be, the adoring son Lusamine wanted once in life, and the grateful for life son Mohn had tried to raise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day? more likely than you think.
> 
> anyway, posting schedule looks like these 2 intro chapters today, the other 2 tomorrow, (they're basically explaining how and why characters act the way they do, so pay attention to these b/c maybe facets of this will be important later!) then at least 1 per 2 days, due to the next chapters starting the main plot. those chapters will be longer and require more time to write.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!


	3. Dedication

“Aww, Raichu, get up! Tutu said he wanted to see us bright and early this morning!” chimed Hau as he swung his orange backpack onto his back and looked at his sleepy companion. His Raichu’s cheeks sparked a little before his iridescent eyes opened and a smile came upon his chubby face. “Hey, that’s the spirit!” Hau said with a laugh. “Now, come along! If we get outside early, we can race there. I know you like showing off how fast you fly.” In response to this, Hau’s Pokemon flew straight past him and down the stairs before the boy could realize. “Huh, Raichu? That’s no fair!” Hau giggled and rushed down the stairs to meet Raichu by the door. 

“Going already, sweetie? I’m sure your grandfather doesn’t mean this early.” spoke the voice of a tall woman from the living room. Hau recognized the voice and turned towards her direction.

“Mom, he told me to get there early though! I’m really pumped for the training he promised we were gonna do, and so are all my Pokemon! He can vouch for all of them.” Hau finished as he motioned towards his floating friend, who spun circles around the woman to show his excitement. 

“Well, I guess there isn’t anything wrong if all your pals wanna get there to practice as much as you do! Stay safe, Hau, will you? ” the mother asked of her son as she walked towards him and kissed his forehead. “I don’t want anything like last year happening to you again.” she said with concern.

“Mom, it’ll be okay! I got my team with me, and I’d say I’m pretty strong. I know this island like the back of my hand.” Hau assured his mother. The boy then looked at the clock and noticed the time. “Aue! It’s already 7:39? Mom, I gotta go. Alola!” Hau exclaimed as he and his Raichu ran, slamming the door behind them.

 

* * *

Hau was already out of breath by the time he made it up Route 1’s steep hills, so who knows how he would be when he actually made it to Iki Town. Pacing up the hills slowly, Hau finally set sights of the gates to Iki. 

“Finally! We made it, Raichu!” he exclaimed towards his companion, but could find him nowhere. “Huh? Raichu? Raiichu~?” he called out, starting to gain speed as he looked around for the little orange surfer. Hau turned his head to the left, turned it to the right, and unfortunately hit it on the stairs up to Iki Town. 

“Boy, are you okay? Were you not looking where you were going again?” boomed a familiar voice as he held out a hand for Hau to grab.

“Ahh, I’m sorry! I was just looking for Raichu and was really excited to get here, so I kinda tripped.” Hau said as he looked up into the eyes of his grandfather. “Have you seen him around?”

“Actually, I have.” Hala responded, and motioned his hand behind him. Following that cue, Hau’s Raichu sped over towards him and seemed to giggle.

“Oh, haha, Raichu! Guess you won the race, huh? At least you didn’t cheat.” Hau smiled as he pet the head of his Raichu and listened to its static-like purring.

“So, Hau. Do you remember why I invited you here today?” Hala asked of his grandson as they walked towards the kahuna’s home.

“Training, right? You wanted to see if I was strong enough to fight off dangers, right?” Hau guessed as he sat himself down on the seat nearest the window.

“Correct...in a way.” Hala hesitated before he answered, but felt confident in his response as soon as it exited his mouth. This answer confused Hau, but he was a very inquisitive kid to begin with, so even if the answer wasn’t as vague, he still would’ve questioned it.

“In a way? What do you mean?”

“Well...you did see the Beasts, did you not, boy?” Hala asked in a voice much softer than his regular voice, as if something were wrong.

“Me? I never saw the Beasts, Tutu. It was Moon and Lillie who saw them, but I’ve heard stories. Why ya asking?”

“Well...I’m asking because they were dangerous. Even if you never saw them, you still could’ve been affected by them. They’re not safe creatures, and if another danger were to ever come across Alola again...I think you’re old enough to help defend it.” Hala admitted. It wasn’t easy to admit that, as Hala was a very old soul who thought it was only yesterday he got to meet his only grandson Hau. Now Hau sat in front of him, at the age of 12, and the boy had already completed his island challenge. He was successful in battling, he was a great trainer to his Pokemon, and Hala needed someone to train to become kahuna next.

“Really? You want me to help you? That’s such a huge responsibility, though. I thought I just came here to practice battling...not practice battling and protection of the island.” Hau muttered, clearly in shock from hearing that his grandfather saw strength in his abilities. “I didn’t think I could help until I was at least 14.”

“Technically, that’s how it should be run, but Hau. Look at me.” Hala asked of his grandson, and his grandson looked deep into the eyes of the wise kahuna of Melemele. He waited for the older man to finish his sentence, but he never did. All he saw was his grandfather trying to wipe away tears from his eyes.

“Tutu, are you crying? Are you okay?” Hau questioned as he lept from his seat and walked closer to his grandfather, enveloping him in a hug. “Are you alright?”

“Hau, you are one of the strongest, kindest trainers I have ever gotten to know. You are my grandson, our blood flows the same. It’s true, Hau. It’s been decided by the kahunas of all these islands and even by the guardians themselves.”

“What has?” Hau asked as he used his sleeve to try to clear up Hala’s eyes.

“That you are to begin training for kahuna, Hau. You’re next in line, boy, and I couldn’t be any prouder of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hala and hau for best related duo in SuMo 2k17
> 
> also this is short n sweet...like Hau at his height of 5'0 I think haha


	4. Interregation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter gets kinda ~suggestive~ near the end so if that makes u uncomfy, feel free to skip this chapter! Burnet's just mad ab the Beasts and how they ruined her and Kukui's anniversary! if you do wanna read on, feel free to!

How unfortunate it was for the tragic events of the Ultra Wormhole to happen during the week of the Kukui-Burnet’s wedding anniversary. A week to look forward to and be excited about was now always going to be tainted by the memories of alternate dimensions and beasts falling from the sky. A personal, meaningful date for the two professors was now simultaneous with a crisis that affected the whole of the island. If it were any other situation involving an alternate dimension, Burnet would’ve been stoked about it all. A week in which she finally married the love of her life and her years of theories and research were proven true would’ve brought the scientist eternal happiness. However, the circumstances of the wormhole’s appearance weren’t as exciting as she wished they could’ve been, and thus she tried to only focus on the day Kukui and she made their love official.

Today was the exact date of that anniversary. Burnet was planned to meet her husband at his lab, then the two would go out on the town for dinner and whatever plans Alola’s regional professor had for his wife. As soon as the clock in the Dimensional Research Lab hit 5:30, the giddy head of the lab grabbed her things, waved a quick goodbye to her fellow researchers, and leaped into the elevator in order to reach the terminal to grab a ferry to Melemele.

“Ah, Professor!” said a young woman standing behind the desk at the terminal. “So nice to see you. How is the research doing?”

“Ah, fine.” Burnet smiled at the employee. “You know, we’re making more progress than we had been making.”

“Yes, I’m sure! All of that Ultra Beast stuff happened last year. I’m sure that answered a lot of your questions, ma’am.”

“Why, yes, it did! Now, can you please tell me- when’s the next ferry for Mele-”

“SInce you’re here, can I ask what you know about the science behind the wormhole?” the woman inquired, cutting off the scientist. “Like, where did the dimension come from? Is there any math behind it? Did you have any hypotheses on this before?” the woman piled questions upon questions for Burnet to answer. It was then that Burnet just _knew_ she had to skip out on meeting her husband, or else how would this complete stranger be able to gain answers she could just get from reading the latest report the Dimensional Research Lab published? Obviously, the last thing Burnet wanted to do on her own wedding anniversary was stay and answer a woman’s questions about an event she didn’t like talking about, so she answered with a snappy response.

“You can ask later, or depend on yourself to find answers.” The professor said as she blew the white bangs out of her face, looking up at the times for the ferry arrivals. _Would’ve been nice to know those were there before._ Burnet thought. Looking up at the board, Burnet noticed that the next ferry to Melemele was boarding at the moment and leaving in 5 minutes, so she realized she had to go. Frustrated, she muttered a quick “thank you” to the now less chipper employee and walked out to the docks. The fresh breeze that flowed through Burnet’s hair helped her breathe, and she shook her head before walking up the steps to board the ship headed to Melemele. Finding herself seated next to a window, she looked out at the now setting sun and pictured  what tonight would be like. It’d probably be super romantic (maybe cheesy was a better word, considering just what kind of husband Kukui was), with a nice dinner at the restaurant they had their first date at and the two reenacting the first dance they had as a married couple. Burnet smirked at the idea of the night, and smiled knowing that she would soon be home to the man she knew she loved unconditionally. His eyes would shine like the sunset she saw before her, and his kiss would be as warm as rays of sun leaving the sky. Nothing wrong could happen, and these new thoughts brought Burnet’s mood up.

“Hey, excuse me. May I sit next to you?” squealed the voice of what looked to be a 15 year old teenager. Burnet looked over and nodded. It wasn’t a long trip to the island anyway, and having someone sit next to her for 30 minutes at most wasn’t the worst thing to suffer through.

“Say, nice sunse- wait a second!” the teenager stopped mid-sentence to start a new sentence. “Excuse me if I’m wrong, ma’am, but are you Professor Burnet?”

“Yes, I am!” the woman replied.

“Sweet! I never thought I’d get seated beside one of the most recognizable faces of the Ultra Beast phenomenon last yea-”

“Excuse me, sir.” Burnet scowled and grabbed her bag, jostling through the passengers entering the ferry in order to stand back on the docks. She let out a frustrated growl under her breath as she headed back for the terminal. Others stared as she stomped on the concrete and opened the doors to the brightly lit building. Her green flats stomped straight to the video phone, and she fumbled with her bag to find the money to pay for its use. Once the money was entered, Burnet dialed up a number and waited for a face to come on screen.

The face of the professor’s husband was onscreen for about 3 seconds before Burnet spoke.

“You, please come get me.” she said with an obvious annoyance in her voice.

“The ferry not running until late today?” Kukui responded.

“No. Just get in your boat and come get me.”

“Uh-”

“You heard me. Please. I’ll be waiting out closest towards where you usually stop. Love you, darling. See you soon!” Burnet finished before hanging up the video call and headed back out to sit in the rays of the setting sun. The scientist fiddled with her bangs for about 25 minutes until she saw the familiar ship. Seeing her husband, Burnet walked towards the boat and boarded.

* * *

“It’s just so frustrating! All I wanted for this night was to come home to you and have us go out and be annoying in love! But no, no...everyone is still so focused on last year and my involvement with it that they don’t seem to care if I want to discuss it or not! You know I don’t.”

Burnet finished her rant and fell backwards onto the couch nearest the television.

“Aww honey, you know I do. I get it. Not gonna lie, I’d be incredibly pissed too if people were trying to bring up things from the past with no lead-in.” Kukui responded as he sat on the opposite side of the couch.

“And the worst part is now this night’s time is wasted! We could’ve gone and eat and danced or picked flowers in Iki or something, but noooo…” Burnet whined, “everywhere’s gonna be packed by now. It’s hopeless. Can’t we have one day where we aren’t reminded about the past?” Burnet crossed her arms and pouted, staring straight at the wall in front of her. “I just wanted to have some fun tonight, not get pressured by everyone wanting to know about the Beasts!”

“We don’t have to go out to celebrate, babe. As long as I’m with you, it’s gonna be great!” Kukui smiled at his suggestion.

Burnet sighed and turned to look at her husband, studying him quietly. She traced over his smiling face in her mind, traced over his shoulders, traced over his exposed chest, traced over...oh, what was she even mad about? In a quick action, Burnet grabbed her fellow professor’s hand and inched close so her chest was only centimeters away from his. God, he was so lovely.

“Whoa, someone’s got Agility.” Kukui laughed as his wife took off his cap and threw it to the floor. Next, she fumbled with his hair until it was no longer tied up and it waved down to his shoulders.

“3 years, huh? I think that’s a bit of a milestone, don’t you?” Burnet laughed as she let her hair out of the style it was in and threw her headband down to the floor next to the cap.

“Of course I do.” Kukui replied as he combed the white hair out of Burnet’s face and put his face mere inches away from hers. “Wanna celebrate?”

“Only if you make us both shirtless,” Burnet teased as she took her hand off Kukui’s hand onto his shoulder to slip his lab coat off and kissed the now bare shoulder.

“Perhaps I’ll do more than that.” With that statement, Kukui made that first move and pushed his face against his wife’s and picked her up to bring her to their room. The woman released from the kiss first and fell backwards onto the bed.

“I already forgot what being mad felt like, babe.” she laughed as she fluffed out her hair and slowly slid down the straps of both her top and bra. “However, I don’t think I want to forget what you’re gonna feel like.” With that, she allowed her husband to finish the job she requested of him.

“I love you so much, Makoa.” Burnet whispered into her husband’s ear as he laid her back down.

“You are my one and only, Amber.” Kukui responded as he set Burnet’s legs around his waist and put his hand behind her head in order to give her the kiss she deserved. Here was to 3 years of this, and hopefully for many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were wondering why this story was rated T, this chapter explains...idk if this is considered mild so...haha...but this is going to be the extent of not so family friendly content in this story tho (minus the occasional level 1 curse word), so no worries if these topics aren't your cup of tea! also i'm sorry this one is so long, haha. i get carried away when it's these two!!
> 
> so, these were just some intro topics to set SOME stuff up, because I'll be mentioning a lot of things later on that were first brought up in these chapters. Thank you guys so much for reading so far!~


	5. Reunion

Moon was half awake in an old t-shirt and ratty sweatpants, but that didn't stop her from getting her day started. Moon's mother was gone at her new job at the tourist bureau, so it was up for the girl to fend for herself today.

"Hey, any of you guys wanna come out with me? I'm going to get some breakfast in Hau'oli but then I'm coming straight back. Anybody?" she asked her array of Pokèballs. None of them shook except for one, so Moon took that as an excited response.  
"Ah, you're always itching to get out of there, Tsareena. C'mon!" Moon picked up the ball and let the Pokémon out.

"Hopefully you weren't too cramped in there!" Moon laughed and leaned down to pet the top of the grass Pokemon's head. Tsareena put her hand up to her face as always which gave an illusion that she was laughing.

"Well, let me get dressed real quick and then we'll head out. And don't worry guys," Moon interjected as she turned to the rest of her team, "I'll bring some food back for all of you!" The girl then got back up and headed off to her room. It was when she looked into her closet that she realized that this was the first time she'd gone out of the house in a month. She had just been so out of it since her last therapy session that she had totally forgotten about getting out and seeing the world. Moon pondered about this as she shifted through dresses, shirts and skirts.

"Maybe that rascal Koko is looking after me today." Moon muttered to herself as she grabbed her outfit for the day. "Maybe it's just a random good omen." she laughed. After changing clothes, Moon looked into her mirror to check the outfit. It was a simple sundress with patterns of the various nectars of Alola, which Moon paired with a pair of white sandals. Plain and pretty, the perfect get-up for a girl who was just getting out for 30 minutes at most. Grabbing a sun hat and running a brush through her hair quickly, Moon exited her room and took care of her teeth in the bathroom. After she finally spit out the minty flavoring of the toothpaste, she wiped her mouth and met Tsareena back by the door.

"We ready?" Moon asked. Her Pokémon nodded and the door was opened. The sky was still a bit covered with clouds, but Moon could see the sun peaking through. Walking down the steps and towards Hau'oli, the dark haired girl went back in forth in her mind about if she wanted the chocolate chip or berry pancakes.

By the time the girl and her Pokémon reached the city, the sun's rays shining bright and the residents of Melemele were happily buzzing. Moon smiled at this and seemed to float towards the way of the pancake cafe. During this float, the girl looked around and took notice of small things to keep herself occupied. The exact thing Moon was focusing on was a Staryu walking on the beach before she heard a happy singsong voice behind her.

"Moon! Hey, how are ya?" yelled Hau as he came up behind Moon and enveloped her in a short hug. "It seems like forever since we've seen each other!" Moon nodded and returned the hug quickly.

"It really has. I'm sorry I haven't seen you since." Moon sheepishly replied, feeling guilty for not having left her little home in forever. Hau shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize! I know how it is when people are sad like that and can't leave. My mom was like that for a while, so I get it. I'm just happy to see you're out and about again!" Hau beamed. "And it's good to see Tsareena again too. How's it going?" Hau asked of the Fruit Pokémon, and she replied with her joyous cry.

"Yeah, we're all doing alright, and I'm doing better than usual. To be honest, though, I'm just out to get some breakfast and take it back home and all." Moon admitted.  
"That's cool! Even getting outside for a little bit is fine. You headed over to get some pancakes?"

"Yeah. You wanna come with?"  
"Sure! My stomach's kinda craving some of those special Oran Berry pancakes myself."

"Save it for the waitress, Hau!" Moon laughed as the two friends walked together to the cafe. Moon felt even more calm knowing Hau was here with her. It was true she hadn't spoken to him in person for so long. Finally getting to hear his upbeat voice in the flesh soothed her. What a good friend Hau was to Moon, and what a good friend Moon was to Hau.

"So, Hau! How are things going with Hala and all?" Moon questioned as she opened the door to the cafe for Tsareena.

"Oh, he's doing really well!" Hau followed after Moon through the door and joined her in the line. "Speaking of, guess what!"

"What?" Moon responded.

"Well, I'm not here to brag or anything..." Hau started before Moon's giggle cut him off.

"I'm literally the Champion of the region, Hau. I'm sure what you're gonna say isn't bragging."

"You're right," Hau beamed as he struck his normal arms behind head pose that fit his personality well, "you're right. Anyway, my granddad was saying to me a while ago that he thinks I'm strong enough to start training under him!"

"Whoa!" Moon said with a twinkle in her eye. "You mean like, intense training?"

"Enough training to help prepare me to become the next kahuna, he said!"

"Hau!" Moon exclaimed with a pat on her friends back. "That's amazing! No wonder he's starting to train you for the position of kahuna. You and your team are pretty strong already." The girl's genuine happiness for Hau made him beam even more.

"Can't possibly be as strong as your team, champion."

"Well, I don't have that amazing Incineroar that you have." Moon fired back. This statement confused Hau, and it took a second for Moon to realize she messed up. "Oh, no, wait! You have Primarina, don't you?" she corrected herself.

"Don't worry, everyone makes small mistakes sometimes," Hau assured his friend, "but yeah, he's crazy strong too! I've gotta make sure him and the rest of my team will impress my grandad!"

"They've already impressed me." Moon smiled. "Anyway, we're next in line, so we'd better focus on what we wanna order."

"Right." Hau pretended to clear his throat and stood straight. "I can't mess up saying that perfect string of words: Oran Berry Pancakes."

"I'm very sure the whole staff will be impressed with your diction, Hau." Moon smirked.

"Ya think so?" Hau laughed along with the joke.

"Oh, I know so." Moon confirmed.

* * *

Moon had planned to have already said her goodbyes to Hau and be back at home eating some pancakes watching the local news, but instead she found herself sitting near the docks of the Hau’oli City port with Hau. She had been so absorbed in their conversation that she forgot all about her promise to bring breakfast back to the rest of her team.

“Hey, Moon, look! We’re just in time! There’s a tourist boat from Kanto coming in!” Hau said between bites of his pancakes.

“Yeah, they sure look pumped to finally be here. Wonder if any of my old friends are on the boat to meet the first Alolan Champion.” Moon replied as she watched the bustle of people on the boat with expressions ranging from excited to nauseated. After that, the girl let out a little bit of a laugh.

“Remember when I was sort of a tourist?” Moon asked. “Back when everything was...normal, you know?” Hau shrugged and shook his head.

“I don't think anything’s ever been really normal on Alola, Moon.” Hau admitted. “And I think that's why people wanna come here all the time! We’re a lot different from the other regions, and that curiousity leads many people here.” Moon took a whipped cream filled bite of her pancakes as she processed what Hau was saying. _He’s right. Alola is an experience you have to experience for yourself._ Moon thought. Alola led her to discover many things about herself and the world around her. Moon found an encouraging group of islanders who supported her adventures, beautiful landscapes at every corner, and new Pokémon to be her friends for life. Moon thought of all the lovely things Alola had brought to her, but one lovely thing always came back to her. It always crossed her mind. If it weren't for Alola, Moon wouldn't never met-

Moon looked up to notice the figure of a blonde girl that made her heart swell everytime. In that moment, Moon forgot all about her promise to bring breakfast to her other Pokémon. She dropped her fork onto the concrete below and her face was as red as the strawberry drizzle on her pancakes. The boat was from Kanto, wasn't it? It was from Kanto!

“Lillie, what are you looking at?” spoke a light voice as her pure white sandals clacked against the concrete. That voice was undeniablely Lusamine’s, and Moon’s skin crawled just hearing it.

“Mother, that's...that's Moon! And Hau!” Lillie exclaimed as she dropped her bag by her mother in a hurry and ran towards the bench. Hau was too lost in his breakfast to notice the girl sprinting towards them, but Moon was too lost in the girl’s green eyes. _Oh, goodness._ Moon thought as she saw Lillie run towards them, _If there was thing that Alola helped me realize, it's that I'm undeniably gay and Lillie was the girl I’ve always wanted to kiss._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could not sleep at all so I wrote this 
> 
> :-) I just love this story! Thank you for all the kudos and comments so far and I hope to see many more!!


	6. Reintroduction

“Why, it is them, isn’t it! Alola’s champion Moon and sweet Hau! Oh, it’s been so long since we’ve seen you guys.” beamed the pale woman towering over the two children sitting on the bench. Moon didn’t feel threatened by the woman’s stature nor her voice, but she felt the fiery rage building up inside her. It was red hot, and it burned more than the scorching sun now fully visible in the sky. _How dare she be here, even dare show her f-_ Moon began to think, soon interrupted by her friend sitting beside her on the bench.

“Why, it has been a while, Miss Lusamine...but Lillie!” Hau exclaimed as he stood up to hug his friend, a gesture well received by Lillie. “It’s been like...forever!”,The shorter blonde laughed and shook her bangs out of her face, an action that made Moon blush more than ever. This subsided the anger for a little bit, but a simple turn of Lusamine’s head towards the children brought the temperature up by a few degrees every time.

"It’s only been a year, Hau. I may have changed a bit, but you still look the same! It’s such a good thing to see just how well the two of you have been!” Lillie grinned before turning over to Moon. “And Moon! I have so much to tell you- oh, and Hau too! Of course! I’m sure you’d both love to hear about Kanto.”

“Oh, oh of course! I used to live in Kanto, so I wanna hear how everyone there is doing.” nodded Moon with a small smile. “Plus, I would love to hear how things went with your mother and all…”

“Lillie and I can explain that together when it comes time to.” Lusamine spoke up, nodding.

_What a shame Lillie got that tick from Lusamine._

“Well, shall we get going? We don’t want to take up the bench for people who need to wait, should we?” Lusamine questioned. Lillie looked to the two others waiting for a response. Moon didn’t think it was a bad idea since her breakfast was finished, but would she be able to walk anywhere near the cause of all her pain and her so-called delusions? Could she without breaking out into a rage, without-

“Moon! Were you listening? Mother and Hau are waiting for us.” Lillie’s voice broke through Moon’s racing thoughts and brought the dark haired girl back to reality.

“Oh, yeah! Yeah, of course! Just can’t really get up, I think my legs are asleep.” Moon admitted as she scratched awkwardly at the back of her head. The blonde laughed at that.

“The champion? Getting too lazy to even stand up?” teased Lillie. “I wouldn’t expect a trainer like you to do that!” The girl finished her statement by holding out a hand for Moon to grab hold of.

“You’d be surprised!” Moon giggled as she grabbed onto Lillie’s hand and managed to stand on her staticky legs. “Thanks, Lillie.”

“No problem.” Lillie responded as she let go of Moon’s hand and started to walk forward. It was only then that Moon processed that she just held Lillie’s hand. Along with her staticky legs, the champion’s knees started to feel weak. Moon looked at her hand, then back at Lillie, and then back at her hand...Moon tried to shake off the feelings she got from it. Why focus on how she felt about Lillie when the girl was here in the flesh? Moon had a chance to talk to her now, a chance to catch up! The champion nodded and adjusted her hat before catching up to the group before her (only after chasing back to get Tsareena). The dark haired reached the three others in the middle of a conversation.

“A _what_?” Hau spoke, apparently in response to something the shorter blonde had said. Curious, Moon butted in the conversation.

“What’s he talking about?” Moon turned towards Lillie.

“She’s talking about some Pokemon she caught in Kanto. It has a weird name, like...Boolby...Boolysnare?”

“It’s Bulbasaur,” Lusamine chimed in. “and Lillie got it from the regional professor there before we left. She said she wanted to get a Pokemon of her own and follow in your footsteps.” Lillie heard the words and nodded (she was always so adorable when she did that, Moon thought).

“Yeah! Moon, you have seen a Bulbasaur before, right? I assumed since you were from Kanto, you have!” Lillie directed this comment towards Moon.

“Of course I have, my old neighbors had one named Beansprout for the longest time.”

“Beansprout? That’s so cute. I wish I could’ve thought of that, but I like her nickname enough...oh! Hau, Moon! Do you wanna see her?” Lillie excitedly said before turning around to Lusamine. “Mother, you have my bag! Can you get her out? Please!” Lillie begged of her mother. Lusamine laughed and handed the backpack to her daughter.

“I think you can do it yourself. While you show off your Pokemon,” Lusamine spoke before she turned to Moon. Her emerald eyes cut through Moon’s dark ones, and the fire burnt up inside again. “Do you mind if I take Moon and speak to her for a while?” the tall woman asked.

“Oh, well, I really wanted to show both of them at the same time.” Lillie said quietly as she dug the Pokeball out of her bag.

“Well, I think it can wait, sweetheart.” Lusamine retorted. “I really need to speak to Moon real quick.”

“But, Mother-”

“Ah, Lillie, it’s cool!” Hau spoke as he laid a hand on Lillie’s shoulder. “We can wait for just a little bit, can’t we? Miss Lusamine isn’t gonna take very long.”

 _Oh, I doubt that._ Moon thought with her fists clenched.

“Yeah, Lillie!” the dark haired girl said as she look at the pale girl’s face. “I have an idea! After the talk with me and your mom is done, we can all go look at your Bulbasaur together at the lab-”

“The LAB!” Lillie’s face lit up when she heard those words. “Mother, I have to show Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet my Bulbasaur, I have to say hello to them since I’m back! Yes, Moon, that’s a great idea! We should see them all together!” Lillie laughed and spun around, a motion that made Moon’s eyes sparkle and her cheeks redder than before.

“Yes, yes, that works. I don’t think I’ve met these professors yet.” Lusamine smiled. “I should give a proper introduction to them for taking care of you.”

 _And actually loving her, and supporting her, and caring for her, and giving her a home…_ Moon was almost enraged by the comments Lusamine made about her daughter. She wasn’t going to lie and say that they weren’t an improvement, but Moon detected a hint of condescension to that airy voice. _Perhaps instead of giving your thanks to the professors, perhaps you should give away your daughter to them, considering your neglectfulness…_

“As soon as their conversation is over, we’ll be on our way to the lab! Do you still remember the way there?” Hau asked of Lillie, and Lillie responded by putting her hands on her hips.

“Of course I do! It’s only been a year, Hau! I’m not that forgetful. I see you still enjoy teasing me.” Lillie pouted as her mother and her best friend went off to the street leading away from the docks.

* * *

 

When the two found their spot, Lusamine spoke first.

“Moon. I know...this must be awkward for you to be talking to me after what has happened.”

“It does.” Moon said bluntly.

“And...I know you probably can’t look me in the eye after this anymore, but I sincerely want to apologize.” Lusamine said with sorrow in her voice, and Moon nodded.

“Alright.” the child said.

“Lillie told me all I had done, and I must’ve been a pain. I let everyone down, but especially my own children and I can tell you think that’s unforgivable.”

“Well, it is.” Moon sassed.

“I know it is, and...she told me what I had done to you. What kind of...monster I became. It was very horrid hearing all of it, Moon, and...I want to be on good terms with my daughter’s friend. Do you understand that?” Lusamine asked.

“Of course I do.” Moon snarked.

“And...from the bottom of my heart, truly, I want your forgiveness. It was hard enough to gain it from Lillie.”

“I’m sure it was, and that’s very understandable.” Moon spoke. “So, you want me to forgive you for all the troubles you’ve caused?”

“Yes. Moon, please. I want you to know the new Lusamine. I want no hard feelings between us.” The blonde woman seemed to be begging now, her soft voice seemingly getting softer and softer. Moon couldn’t believe it possible for that to happen - and the voice thing was odd too. Forgiveness? How could one give that to a woman who not only neglected her children and caused them to run away, but ruined the island’s peace with by messing with the dimensions of space and time itself! Moon was frustrated, and looked away from Lusamine to notice the woman’s daughter laughing alongside Hau, the two of them petting Raichu and watching Tsareena practice her kicks. Lillie was so breathtaking, but Moon knew that Lillie would want her to accept Lusamine’s apology. Lillie, as kind as she was, would want Moon to head on with life and help her mother turn into the woman she once was. The darked haired girl sighed as she turned away from the sight of sweet Lillie back onto the woman who brought her here.

“Fine.” Moon said begrudgingly. “You want me to forgive you. It’s not going to be easy, considering what you’ve done.”

“I never said it was going to be.” Lusamine responded. “But I am so relieved to hear-”

“I’m only doing this for Lillie, ma’am.” Moon said, her dark eyes staring holes through Lusamine’s blonde hair. “And I can tolerate you, but please do not think I’ll let it go for now. I’m not ready.” Moon finished up her statement and stared up at Lusamine. The wind blew her short hair, hopefully making her look more threatening to the woman.

“Yes, I understand.” Lusamine spoke. “Now, should I tell the others to start getting ready to head to...oh, the lab...whose is it again?”

“Kukui’s lab. And I’ll tell them since you seem to be a bit tongue-tied.” Moon turned away and smirked as soon as the woman saw her back. Forgive Lusamine?

 _Yeah, only when the Beasts come back._ Moon thought, a snicker escaping her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm trying to make Lusamine likable but is that even possible? probably not tbh but i tried. also?? the rumor come out- does moon is gay (yes she is) 
> 
> also if you are curious: yes yes Lillie's emo brother is gonna show up again soon. i promise!!!!
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks, guys! it's really motivating! :-) I hope you guys will continue to read and enjoy!!


	7. Stupefaction

“So that’s our plan?”

“Sounds pretty solid to me. What do you think?”

“Oh, it sounds very nice! I really did want to surprise them.”

“It’s a deal then. Hau, come with me. Lillie, Lusamine, you guys follow but stay behind a bit.”

* * *

 

An incessant knocking on the hut’s door was the last thing a sick, head-aching Burnet wanted to hear today.

“Ugh, it’s what,Tuesday?” Burnet groaned as she rose crankily from the couch she was lying on to answer the door. Her feet dragged the floor towards the stairwell first to let her husband know she would be greeting the guest. 

“Hey, I’m already up here. I’ll get the door.” Burnet cupped her hands around her mouth to let her voice be heard from the basement below. 

“10-4.” Kukui responded quickly, and next Burnet dragged her feet towards the door. It seemed with every step she got slower and slower, but continued anyway. Maybe it was just a package arriving or something, and that it wouldn’t be too much to worry about. Fixing her hair as best she could (otherwise known as just throwing a headband on), Burnet opened the door to find the two local kids near Hau’oli on the front porch. 

“Well, well, well,” Burnet smiled, knowing it was okay to look like a sick disaster in front of those who had come to visit, “if it isn’t Champion of Alola and up and coming kahuna! Too bad you couldn’t catch me here on a better day.”

“Oh, it’s alright.” Moon said. “Is it okay if we come inside and stay for a while? Hau said he needed to come and talk to Kukui about Psychic type moves or something.” Moon continued, turning to Hau so he could finish up the explanation. 

“Yeah! Raichu and I have been practicing really hard and I think it’s time for him to learn some new moves!” he said with excitement, his signature grin spreading across his face. 

“Oh, well, Kukui didn’t tell me he was meeting with you today, but it’s no problem at all if he’s already agreed to it. Sure, come on in!” the white-haired professor said as she held the door open for both children on her porch.

It seemed like years since Moon had been in the lab, but as soon as she entered it again, everything felt normal. The Luvdisc in the aquarium were doing their regular laps around in the clear water, the wind still blew through the large windows of the living room, and Moon could hear the happy yips of Rockruff from the lab down below. 

“Hau, he’s downstairs, so go ahead and go down there. Moon, you can either stay here or go down with Hau. Just a warning, though,” Burnet laughed weakly as she laid back on the couch she was previously on, “I’m not really feeling my best, so I’m sorry if I’m really quiet.” Moon shrugged and laughed a little under her breath. 

“Oh, it’s fine. I don’t really have many topics to talk about anyway.” Moon muttered, lying through her teeth. Of course she had a topic to talk about, it’s just that the specific topic had to walk through the door first.

“Moon, have you been doing better?” Burnet sat up and asked, her previously normal expression now looking concerned. “Just, you sounded sad when you said that. Sure you don't have anything to talk about?” 

“What? Oh, no! Not at all!” Moon retorted, afraid her tone would let the professor know she was hiding something. If there was anything Burnet was excellent at, it was reading feelings. 

“If there’s something bothering you, I'm here to listen and you know that. I can get the other two from downstairs if you wanna talk together, whatever you’d like.” Burnet smiled, ready to get up before Moon noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Lillie and her mother had already entered the lab, and the younger gave Moon a nod. 

“Ah, no, I’m okay...I should probably go say hello to Kukui too, you know? See how he’s been doing and all…” Moon stuttered before she raced down the stairs, leaving the white haired professor confused. Shrugging, she laid herself down again on the couch and stared off into the distance, her head still pounding. Moon was still a little scatterbrained after all, and Burnet could understand that. She too was a victim of forgetfulness, so she wasn't offended by her sudden absence. 

“Excuse me?” muttered a voice from behind Burnet, causing her to jump and almost roll off the couch, but she caught herself before anything could happen...or so she thought as she found herself lying back to the floor.

“Moon, if that’s you, that’s not fun-oh my god.” Burnet spoke in a small rage. This small rage was replaced by utter shock as soon as she realized the voice did not belong to the young champion, but to the young girl who used to stay with the professors. This girl had the same green eyes, the straight blonde hair, and the smile Burnet knew so well.

“Oh my god, oh my...Lillie? LILLIE! Oh my goodness, it's you, it really is you!” The professor practically sprang off the couch to envelop Lillie in a hug, one that Lillie reciprocated lovingly. 

“Yeah, that's me, Professor.” Lillie laughed, her voice muffled due her being pressed against the professor’s shoulder. 

“I can't believe it, it's you! You're back!” Burnet choked out as she let go to wipe some tears away from her eyes, “I...oh my god...I’ve got to go get Kukui-” 

“Hau and Moon already got me up here, what’s the issue? Are you okay? I heard you fall and-” entered Kukui’s voice as he walked up the final stair and paced to his wife quickly, worried about her fall. He was followed by Hau and Moon, whose faces lit up with glee in the hopes Kukui would notice the blonde girl soon.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Burnet nervously laugh as she took her husband’s hand.

“You sure? I’m just really concerned-”

“Oh, no, she’s fine, Professor.” Lillie spoke up, diverting the regional professor’s attention to her at last.

“Well, I’m gl-” he started when he too saw the face of the girl he loved like a daughter. As soon as he recognized that it was really Lillie, he paced towards her in a hurry and hugged her tight. “When did you get back?” he asked with bewilderment, turning back to everyone else in the room, “When did she get back? Did any of you guys know she was coming back?”

“We knew she was here when we came here to surprise you guys,” Hau answered, “but we saw her boat come in this morning and were just as shocked as you guys!” 

“Yeah, very shocked.” Moon added on, taking out the parts about how her mind was in complete chaos because her crush was back unexpectedly.

“Just look at you! Honey, look at her!” Burnet added as she ran her fingers through Lillie’s hair with the biggest smile on her tan face. Lillie was a tad embarrassed by the doting, but knew it was all out of love. 

“You look like you've had another adventure of your own, haven't you?” Kukui said next. 

“That's right! Kanto was even lovelier in person than in your stories!” Lillie responded ecstatically. 

“That’s right! Such a nice place, yeah, really nice variety of Pokemon, don’t you think?” The regional professor said with a smile, and the sentence seemed to trigger something in Lillie’s mind. 

“Pokemon! Speaking of, I wanted to show you a Pokemon I got in Kanto! I wanted to see you guys too before I got to show Hau and Moon, but then I thought to show all of you at once!” Lillie exclaimed as she grabbed her bag excitedly and searched around until she finally grabbed hold of the item she was looking for. With a sparkle in her green eyes, Lillie showed off the Pokeball to those around her and with an excited tone of voice, she held up the capsule and called out.

“Come on out, Maggie!” she said, and the blue flash of the monster escaping from the ball was bright, but the light faded revealing a little green creature with a bud on its back.

“Bulbasaur? Oh, he’s so adorable!” Burnet cooed. “He fits you really well, Lillie!”

“Actually, Maggie’s a girl.” Lillie admitted as she bent over in order to cradle the grass Pokemon in her arms. Kukui studied the Pokemon and eventually walked closer to pet the Bulbasaur. Maggie responded calmly, her eyes closed sweetly. 

“Yeah, that’s one Pokemon with potential. I can just feel it. I’m sure you two are already pretty close friends, am I right?” The regional professor questioned as he walked back towards the direction of the others. 

“So THAT’S what your Bollbysnares look like? Moon, look at her! Isn’t it funny she got a grass type like you?” Hau laughed as he took his turn to study the little bulb. That statement was heard by both girls, and it would’ve been funny to watch their faces redden up at the same time. 

_ Oh. She probably did that because of me, didn’t she?  _ Moon thought, her body freezing and her mind racing.  _ She probably just thinks grass types are cool...not anything else from what I can tell. _

_ She knows I picked the grass starter to be like her, doesn’t she? Can she tell? Is it obvious? _   Lillie thought, her smile dropping from her face only to be replaced by a worried look. Shaking off the expression from her face, Lillie let Maggie down and advised her to go play with the Pokemon in the lab, or with Raichu and Tsareena. Racking her brain for topics, Lillie finally was about to ask about Moon’s Decidueye, but was beat by Hau’s chipper voice.

“Hey, Professor Burnet,” he said inquisitively, “what did you mean by ‘we’re fine’? You’re the only one who fell, right?” This question caused the two professors to stare at each other, then back at the children, then back at each other before signaling a sign of agreement. 

“Well…” Kukui started, his voice slowly becoming a little lower as every word was said. 

“Well?” Moon, Hau, and Lillie said in unison due to their mutual curiosity.

“Well...fine, alright. I trust you kiddos, so might as well tell the truth.” Kukui smiled as he turned over to look at Burnet, grabbing her hand lovingly. “Didn’t really want her falling, considering the baby and all.” 

“The...the what?” Hau looked confused, and shook his head. “There’s no baby here-wait a second. Wait a second! Baby? You guys are having a baby?” Hau finished, his face surprised as it had ever been. Moon looked at the two professors, looked at their hands, and nodded happily. 

“Yeah, really would’ve been bad to hurt the baby! Oh, goodness, a baby? Need my mom to knit a baby lab coat or something?” Moon joked, which made the two professors snicker. 

“We’ll let her know if we want one.” Burnet laughed, and turned to look at the blonde. Her green eyes were watering up, and immediately she started to sob and ran towards the professors. 

“Hey, Lillie? You okay?” Kukui asked concernedly as Lillie wrapped her small arms around the both of them. 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I’m just...a baby? I’m just really happy for you guys! I’m sure you two will be lovely parents, and I’ll be here long enough to see them, I hope, and...and…” Lillie finished by wiping away her tears and grinning ear to ear. 

“Oh, Lillie.” Burnet started as she ran her finger through Lillie’s hair like she used to do when she still lived with Kukui and her. In order to bring back those old memories, the professors hugged back at their little Lillie. “We- and by that, all 3 of us...we’re so happy to see you.” 

Moon smiled watching the three of them in their little huddle, and it always warmed her heart to see it. Kukui and Burnet, she was sure, would always see Lillie as their daughter, and Lillie would always see them as her set of nerdy yet loving parents. Speaking of parents, Moon wondered where Lillie’s sorry excuse of a biological mother was. The dark-haired champion walked towards the front door, about to open it until she saw the window was already open. Peeking her head out the window, Moon saw a sight never before thought possible. She’d found Lusamine, alright. The only thing seemingly odd was that she was face to face with another child that was not her own daughter, but instead, it was her only son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'-) late update guys, I'm so sorry! wasn't really up for writing, but then ideas starting pouring out of me and i'm pumped now! sorry if it seems rushed or really, REALLY long QwQ also it's gonna get rlly hard to think of a lot of -tion words for these chapter titles lol, this title was a stretch lol!!
> 
> hope you enjoy and continued thanks for all the kudos!! I hope i'll get the next update up sooner~ have a nice day everyone!


	8. Discussion

It was dark and stormy as it always was in Po Town, and the street lamps provided only a minimal amount of light. In this light walked a group of 4, each of them walking into an old police station with a sense of seriousness surrounding them. 

“Take a seat anywhere you can find one, I guess.” spoke the sole human resident of the station. 

“Nanu, anywhere I sit I’ll end up sharing with a Meowth.” snapped Akala’s kahuna.

“Like it isn't the same with your assortment of little pink bears, and you're supposed to be a powerful kahuna. Dunno how anyone with that sort of collection can even be taken seriously.” 

“At least I don't live like an old cat lady! You don't know, maybe some of us have allergies towards these Pokémon. Like perhaps me?”

“They’re hypoallergenic.”

“Well, isn't that nice to kno-” 

“Oh, please,” interrupted Poni’s kahuna crossly, “you two bicker like schoolchildren every time we meet. Can't you put away your disdain for one meeting?” Nanu and Olivia glared at each other once more, then turned away. Melemele’s kahuna then took control of the conversation, setting himself down on the sofa and laying one of the many Meowths in his lap. 

“Hapu was right, that’s a lot better. Now, we’ve all gathered here for discussion and I expect us to be civil about it.” The 3 other kahunas looked around and found their seats before turning back to the eldest of all of them. 

“As you all know,” he started, “Hau, my grandson, is already chosen to be the next kahuna of Melemele. We have discussed this ourselves, I know, but it seems to me a bit strange the Tapus immediately agreed as well.”

“And strangely,  _ all _ of the Tapus approved,” Olivia mentioned, diverting all attention to her. “Of course, we as humans know all the islands and know just how amazing he will be someday, but even the Tapus of different islands found him to be as strong. Isn’t that weird?” Hapu nodded and spoke next.

“Poni is quite a ways away from Melemele, and even Tapu Fini had some sort of influence on this decision. Had Lele and Bulu done the same?” the short girl asked as she turned to Akala’s regal-like kahuna and Ula’Ula’s much more subdued kahuna.

“Bulu did actually tell me something about that kid,” Nanu confessed as he pet and fed some of his Pokemon housemates, “Don’t really know him that well. Was he the girl’s friend?” 

“He is the girl’s friend. Moon, by the way. Her name is Moon.” Olivia replied. “I guess birds of a feather flock together, Hala. Hau is friends with the  _ champion _ of Alola, a powerful trainer and yet the Tapus still believe  _ he _ should be the next kahuna. He must be just as powerful, and wouldn’t you know?”

“He is strong in his own ways, yes. Maybe not as convicted or as fierce as Moon can be, but he has the conviction of a kahuna, and I’m not just saying this because he’s my grandson. He has that persona, the persona of a kahuna.” Hala responded as he finally let the Meowth from his lap go free and strut over to Nanu. 

“Also, Olivia, Moon isn’t a native Alolan like we are. I feel as if kahunas should be ones who grew up here and lived here for most of their lives, and Hau fits that. Not to say Moon isn’t tough, but I feel she fits better as champion rather than a kahuna.” Hapu said towards Olivia. Olivia nodded her head in understanding.

“No, I get that completely. She’s strong in such a different way.” Olivia said with a higher pitch to her voice, hoping she wasn't accidentally offending the champion if she could hear her. 

“She really is.” Nanu said with his same dull voice and expression. “Anyway, about your grandson. He's strong. He’s related to you, he's got the ability. The guardians think so too. We’ve already discussed this, haven't we? We did so a while back. At Hapu’s place, did we not?” He asked, staring at his fellow kahunas, but at Hala in particular. 

“Well, we did, yes, but I didn't think it would be bad to talk about it again-”

“I never said it was bad, Hala. Just don't wanna seem redundant when we can talk about other things as well. Things on the islands, like we usually do. Recaps or something. We’re using my place, I can start a conversation.” Nanu suggested lazily, motioning towards Olivia. “You, Olivia. Start. How's Akala?” Olivia looked at Nanu and the others in a bit of confusion due to the sudden change in topic, but she talked on. 

“Everything’s alright, nothing's wrong. I haven't had a single trouble with anything, minus a few more trainers absolutely destroying Lycanroc in battle. That's not really an issue though, I'm pro-” 

“Okay, that's good. Hapu?” Nanu looked in the direction of the youngest kahuna. 

“Oh, well, not much of anything is really happening, as it is on Poni. Kids on the island challenge come along and battle me. Been trying to get Mina to finally think up a trial, and up at the-”

“Good. Hala?” Nanu gave the eldest kahuna the third spot to talk. Hala wasn't the happiest at Ula’Ula’s kahuna changing the topic so nonchalantly, so his tone was a bit bitter when he talked. 

“Melemele is just as good as you'd believe, Nanu. I have a future kahuna living on the island with me, not to mention I also have the champion of Alola on the island as well alongside Tapu Koko in case of emergency. Things will be fine.” 

“I didn't ask if things will be fine. I asked how things are.  _ Are _ they fine?” Nanu retorted, a scowl starting to form on his face. 

“Yes. They're fine.” Hala responded with his bitter tone. “As for this island we’re on?” 

“League’s on this island. It's busy. Kids coming to battle me, a lot of them losing though. They're trying. Nothing's too bad. Skull isn't around anymore, no more terrorization for any of us.” Nanu said. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear all of the islands are doing well!” Hapu said with relief. “I know this time last year, things weren't looking up, but peace is restored to Alola again.” 

“Yeah. Peace.” Nanu muttered. 

“Do you have a problem with peace in Alola?” Olivia inquired. “You didn't sound happy about it that time, and I know you're usually grumpy. That time, however, it didn't feel right.” Hala agreed with Olivia’s statement and nodded. 

“Is there something wrong here, Nanu? Are you lying?” Hala pressed. 

“If there is, it is our duty to provide support for you and the people of Ula’Ula.” Hapu encouraged. 

“Nanu, you can't lie about this stuff. If there's trouble, we have to know. Are we going to let last year happen again?” Olivia questioned. 

Nanu was silent, his pale face expressionless as it always was. With this silent demeanor, he shrugged. 

“Not yet. Atmosphere just doesn't feel right to me.” Nanu spoke. 

“It is stormy out here, perhaps that is dampening your mood?” Hapu guessed, but the realization that it always rained on this part of the island proved her wrong.

“Just doesn’t feel great to me. Bulu hasn’t suspected anything’s wrong, so I guess we’re safe. Something just isn’t gonna work.” Nanu mumbled as he stood up and faced the rest of the group. He stood there, his slouched body looming over the other kahunas like the very thunderstorm outside. 

“Isn’t it kind of sad?” he finally said.

“Everything’s sad to you, pessimist. What’s sort of sad?” Hala stood up, confronting the gray haired kahuna. There was now a sort of tension in the room, one that made Hapu and Olivia ready to pry the two away from each other if anything were to get violent.

“It’s just sad. Things are going well in the region as a whole, your grandson’s already shown strength in his abilities, and there’s no strange wormholes opening or anything. Everything is as it should be.” Nanu explained as he walked towards the door of the station. “Yet it’s still storming this bad.”

“But that’s how it always is here, isn’t it?” Olivia reminded the man by the door.

“Here it is. Wouldn’t it be a tragedy for the entire region to be in a situation like this? That’s what’s sad about it. It could happen just as suddenly as it did last year.” With his statement said, Nanu opened the door and walked out into the rain, which was an implicit end to the kahuna’s meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kahunas, am I right? they're so serious. and dialogue heavy haha.
> 
> hey guys! sorry for the lack of the updates on schedule, I'm just writing as I go now but I hope you still enjoy all of the story! 
> 
> thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks! they're really encouraging!~


	9. Condemnation

“Ugh,” started Burnet as she put a hand to her head and slowly slid down under her blanket, “who’s yelling outside? Can someone go check who or what it is?” 

“I've got it!” Kukui exclaimed. It seemed he was always up for doing anything Burnet requested considering she was pregnant and all. The regional professor was speeding to the door when he noticed Moon was looking out the window. 

“Hey, Moon. What's going on out there? Is it some sorta wild battle?” He asked, but the dark haired girl disproved the guess. 

“Could Pokémon be yelling, Professor? It's….well, I think we should go out there together. Try to break up what's going on.” Moon suggested. Kukui shrugged. 

“If it’ll quit irritating all of us.” He said. With that, he walked over and opened the door for Moon. The girl walked out, Kukui following her. 

“Gladion, reason with me!” the woman shouted. It seemed as if she was on the brink of tears.

“Like I could ever reason with you, Mother!” Gladion responded fiercely. The professor and champion looked at the two in the argument. Kukui looked confused. Who were these people and why were they having parental arguments outside a lab? Moon, however, yelled to grab the boy’s attention. 

“Gladion!” She said surprised. “When did you get here?” The blond boy’s head turned around slowly when he heard his name called, and he sighed. 

“Moon. Strange you're here.” 

“I could say the same to you.” 

“We could both say the same to her.” Gladion finished with an explicit head nod towards Lusamine. Moon couldn't argue with that, and she walked down the steps to talk face to face with Gladion. The professor outside looked bewildered, and he tried to get rid his confusion before speaking. 

“Moon? You know these guys?” Kukui asked with confusion. 

“Yeah, Prof. I know them.” The dark haired girl responded. 

“Oh,” the woman started as she walked away from the quarrel she was in, headed for the lab’s stairs, “You must be Professor Kukui! Am I right?” she asked. Kukui nodded and held out a hand to shake. 

“Yep, that's me. Weird you're here, fightin’ in front of my lab and all, but it's cool as long as you introduce yourself.” Lusamine took the professor's hand and firmly shook it.

“Well, I’m Lusamine. I heard you knew my daughter, Lillie?” The woman questioned. This revelation led the professor to turn to Moon, then back at Lusamine, then back to the handshake he was currently taking part in. He quickly let go of Lusamine’s hand. 

“Oh.” he started. Moon and Gladion noticed the tone of voice Kukui had was not how he sounded beforehand. The two of them knew Kukui always sounded joyous, boisterous, and always positive. This time, though, he sounded...negative? Moon even thought he sounded... _ angry? _ Kukui was never angry! Suddenly, the champion remembered he had just shook hands with the woman who neglected his little Lillie. It all made sense then. 

“Hm?” Lusamine cocked an eyebrow and looked at the professor in a daze. “Is something wrong?” That very statement made chills run down both Moon and Gladion’s backs. Was something wrong?  _ I don't know,  _ Gladion thought,  _ maybe the fact that you’re pretending to be clueless about your own past towards the man who was there for Lillie… _ Gladion clenched up his fists and sighed. Moon patted him on the back in understanding. 

“Lusamine. Is this the time to be acting dumb?” Kukui replied venomously. Moon looked up in awe, knowing that Lusamine had played dumb to the wrong man. 

“Oh...you're right. That was so rude of me, of course you know Lillie. From what I heard, you and your wife took it upon yourselves to provide the utmost care for her and for that I thank you.” Lusamine apologized, bowing her head down. 

“They did it because you couldn't.” Gladion grumbled under his breath as he too walked forward towards the porch. Moon took off after him. 

“Well, we did what we needed to. Lillie and my wife are inside. Moon, and...you? I’m sorry,” Kukui switched from his nasty tone to his more nice, inquisitive tone as he asked for Gladion’s name, “I know Moon said it but I don’t quite remember?” 

“Gladion. I’m-”

“Lillie’s brother! Well, call me pretty forgetful, yeah. Sure, you come in too.” Kukui said. The professor turned around from the trainers and walked into the lab, his scowl returning to his face. Moon and Gladion stood outside for a minute before the champion broke the silence.

“Sorry, Gladion. Did...did you know Lillie and your mother were back?” Moon asked.

“Didn’t have a clue, but I am glad to hear my sister’s back. Now, can we go inside? I’d expect Hau is with you and her.”

“Oh, yeah, he is! And so is Lillie, but you already knew that. C’mon, it’s hot out here.” The dark haired girl stated as she and the blond walked up the stairs.

“Excuse me-”

“GLADION?” yelped Lillie as she set down Maggie and ran towards her brother. Her arms wrapped her brother in a tight hug, and Gladion slowly put his hands around his sister’s shoulders. Lillie finally let go and smiled as happily as she could. 

“I missed you so much! You still look just like you did a year ago.” She confessed, “and have you talked to Mother yet-”

“Please don’t bring it up, Lillie.” Gladion muttered, staring Lillie in the eyes. The blond got the message and nodded, ready to change the topic. 

“Oh, and Moon! I was wondering where you went.” Lillie said to who she considered her best friend, and said best friend shrugged. 

“Just outside. Anyway, where’s Hau?” Moon inquired. Gladion seconded the question, knowing he was looking for Hau in the first place. It wasn’t why he decided to visit Melemele, mind you, but he wasn’t going to deny he really wanted to talk to him again. 

“Oh, the professors made him go downstairs. We’re gonna have to as well. They said they wanted to talk to Mother alone, about parenting stuff. They’re having a baby, Gladion, did you know?” Lillie excitedly talked and talked as Gladion walked down next to his sister while Moon grabbed hold of the hyperactive Bulbasaur.  The adults were sitting on the couch, and they all gave a little wave to the kids as they walked downstairs.

Waiting until they weren’t visible anymore, Burnet spoke first. 

“Why the hell are you back?” she asked with obvious anger in her voice. She stared down Lusamine with the intensity of a thousand daggers, and her usually forgiving nature went out the window.

“Well...somebody had to bring Lillie back, Professor. I wasn’t going to allow her to come back here by herself, and I also needed her to help me adjust back to life on these islands. You know how I was.” the blonde woman spoke, hoping to rationalize with the professors.

“Yeah, we know exactly how you were.” Kukui stated with his arms crossed. His bitter tone from before was back in full swing now. “And from what we know, it wasn’t very pleasant.” 

“Anything but, I know.” Lusamine responded, her voice quieting with every word. Her posture was correct and she wasn’t fidgety at all, but something about the attitudes of the couple in front of her uneased her. 

“‘Anything but’ is correct.” the white-haired woman growled. “You mean to tell me you think everything's okay now though, because you’ve realized what you did was wrong and you come begging for forgiveness from us? The ones who cared for and looked after your daughter, and will with glee raise both her and your son?” Burnet ranted, her face concealed with a rage she’d always feel for this woman. 

“I know what I did was wrong, and I’m not here for your forgiveness. I’m just here to give my thanks for all you’ve done for Lillie, all the stuff...all the stuff I couldn’t do for her.” Lusamine whispered, her eyes shifting from Kukui’s angered expression to Burnet’s enraged one. 

“We get it, you made a mistake and that mistake absolutely destroyed any healthy relationship with your children.” Kukui started his rant with a truth that Lusamine sadly knew wasn’t debatable. “And we came in and took care of giving her the relationship she deserves ourselves. Did you know we’ve spent hours wiping away the tears she cried because of you?”

“Let’s not mention the times we’ve comforted her when she even thought of your name.” Burnet added.

“How about the days where we did everything in our power to allow her to have days where she isn’t ignored?”

“Days where we had to reassure her we would never, ever do what you did?”

“Days where she couldn’t believe just how well her life was going?”

“Days where she called me her best role model?”

“And how about the days where she told us that for  _ once _ , she felt wanted! For once!” Kukui finished. The professor’s voices got louder and louder with every statement they made. Every confession they told Lillie’s biological mother made them angrier and angrier. Everything Lusamine heard made her feel smaller and smaller. Her mouth wouldn’t open after Lillie’s caretakers had chewed her out, and she simply nodded sadly. 

“Now, we get you are her real mother.” Burnet started, “and while I’m not right now, I’ll be someone’s real mother soon. And by god, Lusamine, I will never treat the child like you treated Lillie and Gladion. Ever.” Burnet whimpered, and before she knew it she was sobbing angered tears onto the blanket she was lying under, making her headache even worse. 

“I….I know.” Lusamine stuttered.

“Good. And we’re letting you know right now, Lusamine, so you’d better pay attention.” Kukui sighed as he took off his sunglasses and stared Aether’s former president straight in the eyes. 

“Lillie is our daughter too.” With that, Kukui assured his wife everything that needed to be said was said, and he walked her off to clean up her face in the bathroom. He stroked her hair and kissed her temples and made sure she was alright. 

Lusamine sat. She sat frozen. She sat frozen in thought. She really...really  _ was _ that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angry! Burnet! and! Moon! and! Gladion! And! Kukui! 
> 
> Everyone's mad! Very fun! EVERYONE IS VERY MAD. SO fun. 
> 
> And as always, thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks!~ :'-0


	10. Reaffirmation

“What do you think they're yelling about up there?” Hau questioned to his friends as he held the energetic Rockruff in his lap. “It sounds really intense.” 

“They're probably getting upset with you guys’ mom.” Moon guessed as she monitored her Tsareena and Lillie’s Bulbasaur chasing each other through the lab. “I wouldn't guess they'd be too happy with her.” Gladion nodded in agreement, but Lillie looked down. 

“You’re right, they are probably really upset with her,” Lillie started, “but she  _ is _ really trying to make amends. I don't think they'd need to be that upset-”

“Lillie, from what your brother and Moon told me, it was pretty bad.” Hau interrupted. He looked around to Gladion to get a confirmation. This confirmation was granted by Gladion when he took his time speaking next. 

“It was bad. That's not the point, though. Point is, Lillie suffered under our mother and it didn't do wonders for her or for me. I believe both professors have every right to chastise Lusamine for her actions. They're doing it because they care for you, Lillie. They’re fuming because of what Mother did, and I’m sure they want to get out what they need to.” Gladion ended his miniature rant walking over to Lillie, waiting for her response. Lillie stared right at her brother, absorbing what he had said. With this pointed out to her, she quietly looked to the ground and dug her foot into the ground awkwardly. 

“No, I get it. They care for me. She….she did kind of mess me up. She messed us all up. I’ve been so caught up in trying to get her back to how she was when we were young that….that I kind of lost sight of what you all still see her as.” The blonde muttered under her breath sadly. She wasn’t crying, but it was obvious to all that she wasn’t doing well. Lillie felt bad about wanting to help out her mother in that second, but continued looking down. It was Hau who interrupted her daze.

“No, Lillie. It’s alright. It’s never bad for you to want to help your mother improve!” he said, setting down the puppy to growl with the other Pokemon in the room. “Really, it’s fine. You know it, we know it and all we’re trying to say is that it’ll take longer for us to try to forgive her.”

“He’s right.” Moon spoke next, walking closer to Lillie and placing a hand on her thin shoulder, “it will take a while. Lusamine made mistakes and she is trying to redeem herself, and for that we’re proud of her for. However-”

“However,” continued Gladion, “what she did isn’t going to be washed away because she says sorry. It’s not that easy, Lillie.” The other three children then looked at Lillie with kind eyes, trying to tell her through expressions that they weren’t mad at her. It was her choice to help out her mother, it was her choice to want to aid her, and the three were so proud of how brave their previously shy friend had become.

“Yes, you’re right,” The blonde girl said with a louder voice. Her face was now back up to the other three, and she looked at them with the same respect, “I do have to understand how you guys feel.” 

“You’ve always been really good at understanding.” Moon smiled. “It’s been a year since I’d seen you and many things have happened between then. We just need to catch up is all.”

“All of us. Let’s just try to make things like they were before all of this in terms of our friendship!” Hau beamed. “All except Mr. Ray of Sunshine over here. He’s still got to lighten up a little bit more!” Knowing the statement was directed towards him, Gladion’s face went slightly red. Hau knew he was trying to lighten up! It was Hau that usually lightened him up in the first place!

... _ Don’t think about it. _ Gladion’s inner voice scowled.  _ He just makes you less apprehensive than usual. Whatever. Don’t think about it. _ Gladion shook the thoughts out, and responded with his usual blank face and sharp stare. 

“Don’t make me laugh, Hau. I’ve lightened up plenty.” It was then that Gladion heard the muffled sounds of laughter coming from those in the room. Lillie just closed her eyes and smiled, Moon had a hand over her mouth and tried to stifle her giggles, but Hau laughed aloud. Gladion’s gaze was directed towards the kahuna’s grandson rather than his sister and the champion, intently listening to Hau’s bright sounding laughter.  __

“It’s funny you say that with that face! You crack me up, Gladion!~” Hau managed to spit out through his laughter, and Gladion continued to stare. 

“Thanks.” he muttered. 

_ Hau’s not that flattering! You know you’ve gotta be more convicted that that!  _ Gladion’s thoughts yelled, and Gladion looked at Hau one last time in his feelings’ positive light, then turned his head to distract himself.

“How’s Decidueye?” the blond asked. Moon turned away from her conversation with Lillie and answered.

“Yeah, he’s well. He’s not with me right now, he’s actually still at home. I was actually going to be home right now, but you know, the two L’s showed up and I’m sort of here now!” Moon laughed. This statement made Lillie feel guilty, and she asked if Moon needed to be home. 

“My apologies, if you need to get back home to do things, it’s alright!” the blonde assured her. 

“Well, I don’t wanna leave you!” Moon said. 

_ Leave you...oh no. Oh no. That was a slip up. That was probably bad. You mentioned her and her alone, not even Hau or Gladion or the professors or Lusamine the she-devil...fix it, Moon, fix it!  _

“Yoooou...guys! Sorry, yeah, you guys. Messed up speaking there for a moment. I have nothing to do today.”

_ You definitely didn’t narrowly avoid accidentally confessing you missed Lillie more than a friend would.  _ Moon awkwardly laughed off her mistake, her entire body warm with embarrassment. She turned to Hau, and Hau looked confused. She looked at Lillie, and Lillie looked beautiful...and a little confused. She turned to Gladion, and he had some sort of tiny smirk on his face. Moon knew, in that very moment, that Gladion wasn’t an idiot and knew just how deep Moon’s feelings for Lillie were. It was okay, though. It’s not as if she couldn’t tell Gladion blushed just as hard when his “acquaintance” Hau gave him a compliment. He was so transparent...which meant Moon was too. She didn’t find that too reassuring.

* * *

 

“Guys? We’re all done talking, and Kukui just finished up lunch. You guys can come up again if you want!” called Burnet from the top of the stairs. Moon looked at the time on the wall of the basement shockingly. It was already noon? They had all been down here for an hour and 30 minutes?  _ Must’ve had a lot to say,  _ Moon laughed to herself.

“What are we having?” Lillie politely asked as she walked up the stairs with her brother, her best friend, and the one girl who was so obviously wanting to be more than just a best friend behind her in that order. 

“Oh, well, we were just going to have some cheap salads and get you guys up here sooner, but we might've been just a little bit excited for your return that we decided to make your favorite.” Burnet smiled, and Lillie’s eyes twinkled. 

“You mean his Alolan  _ poke _ ? Really?” She gasped. Burnet nodded. 

“Yes, really. Now, go ahead and eat. You kids are always starving, and especially that one.” The professor playfully glared at Hau when she made her statement, and Hau laughed along. Moon was about to walk into the kitchen when she noticed that Burnet’s eyes were a bit puffy. 

“Hey, professor?” The dark haired girl questioned. 

“Yeah, what is it?” 

“You okay? Your eyes are a little-” 

“Oh, yeah, haha. Yeah…please don't tell Lillie, but me and Kukui kinda….we didn't really talk to Lusamine rationally and I mostly let out a bunch of things I had been holding in. She needed to hear it though.” Burnet said quietly as she tried to hide her face, but Moon understood. 

“She did deserve to hear it. Nobody hurts Lillie and gets away with it.” Moon spoke. 

“You’re absolutely right, kid.” Kukui said as he walked past the two and gave his two cents to the conversation. “Now, I’d hate for you to leave, but didn't you say you were gonna try to get back to Ula’Ula today?” Moon looked confused. 

“Uh….why?” 

“The league? Moon, you are the champion, aren't you?” Kukui laughed. “You have a title to defend. Don't worry, I'll tell everyone else here you're leaving and why. I’d hurry if I were you, though. Ferries to Ula’Ula fill up quick-”

Moon gasped, cursed under her breath (causing both the professors and Lillie to minorly scold her), and grabbed her things and her Pokemon before rushing out the door. There was no time for waiting around and eating. She had already eaten breakfast, and now Moon realized she had a task to uphold. She ran to her house as quick as she could, changed into something more battle-appropriate and spoke aloud to her Pokemon as she put Tsareena back into her Pokeball. 

“You guys ready to test your skills again? I know I am.” Moon smirked as she grabbed her team and ran to Hau’oli. Those lucky kids strong enough to defeat the Elite Four couldn’t dare lose against themselves, now could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've hit double digits guys!! And we sure as heck aren't even close to done yet, haha....hope you guys really enjoy reading! Two chapters in two days is a treat for all of us, I'm sure! :3c 
> 
> Thank you all so much for these comments, kudos and bookmarks. You don't know just how happy I get when I see that little (1) in my inbox or see the kudos/bookmarks have gone up. It's so encouraging!!~ I'm so glad to have such fantastic readers like you!!


	11. Hallucination. Repetition.

It was like the sun went out and the moon never took its place.

It was like a blackout- Moon rarely experienced them anymore, but every now and then the images of the beasts took over her and made her faint.

Faint, that was the word! Moon felt faint. The darkness was ironically blinding to her. It took over her mind, it shook her every bone and the darkness seemed to overwhelm her. She heard Solgaleo. He roared. He roared so loud, it felt as if the sky could fall apart.

Could it?

Could the sky fall apart again?

Solgaleo could break it, but Moon would never think it would. No, Solgaleo, no- Nebby. Nebby would never do that. Opening the wormhole was off limits. It was disastrous. Moon knew that. Nebby knew that. They all knew that. If they all knew that, why would it seem as if the sky was breaking? Why did it seem as if her world was crumbling again? The blackout confused her. _Hallucinating again,_ she thought. She took deep breaths in and deep breaths out. She felt cold. Moon felt the concrete on her back and felt a gust much to powerful for her own good. Hallucinating, that's all it was. Hallucinating was caused by the return of Lusamine, that's all. She needed to calm.

She needed to breath.

Champions survive, they survive. They survive even in the face of a danger they've suffered before. The Wormhole could face Moon again, and she'd kick the Beasts back where they belonged. She had to. But first, she had to breathe.

* * *

It was a flashback. A flashback to times Lillie never wanted to see again. A time where things were cloudy and uncertain, a time where things changed her. She held on close to the professor's coat, and Kukui carried her off the boat straight to the Dimensional Research Lab. Her brother attempted to follow after them, trying his best to jump off the boat onto the dock. The gust blew the boat away. The sails buckled under the weight of the winds the sky caused and he was off. Gladion was whisked away. He stood alone, the fierce waves splashing against his pants as the boat rocked through the storm. He was calm. Gladion looked back at Akala and thought of his sister. He shook his head and cursed under his breath. He looked at the sky.

Dark.

Cloudy.

The sky had broken.

He cursed again.

The sky had broken. Why? Why had the sky broken? Wasn't once enough! What did this, what caused this? The crack in the sky didn't respond. Gladion never expected an answer back. 

* * *

Her white hair was sprawled out on the pillow and her eyes were closed. She squirmed in her sleep, and she teared up. It was a nightmare, an awful nightmare to her. Burnet stood there with her husband and their newly born child. Lillie was there, and everyone smiled for a picture. The shutter of the camera sounded louder than it ever could have in reality. The professor looked up to the sky. Broken. She looked up. The dimensions lined up perfectly.

The vividness of the colors was unmistakable.

The Wormhole.

It was appearing the day that things were well. Her dear child was born, her Lillie was finally her legal daughter Lillie, and her husband stood proudly by her. Why would....why would a phenomenon like this have to happen now?

Was the camera man snapping pictures now?

Why would this dream happen?

What if this _did_ happen? What would happen to her? Lillie? Kukui? The baby? Moon? Hau? Everyone!

Burnet twisted and turned in her sleep, the nightmare consuming her every peaceful moment of sleep. Lusamine watched over Burnet as she looked through the windows to see the darkness and the hole in the sky. She clenched her fists. She shook in fear. She....she did not cause this. She never could cause this again. The blonde woman looked over to Burnet and wished her nightmare would be nothing like the atrocious reality outside.

* * *

Hala saw it first. Then Hapu. Then Olivia. Then Nanu.   
Hala was shocked. He gasped in fear and hoped the Tapu would arrive as he frantically started a search for his grandson.

  
Hapu froze. The Wormhole looked as if it would devour the region whole. Where was the Tapu.... 

  
Olivia shook her head and looked up menacingly. The sky cracked, and her temper did the same. How dare this happen again? She could only grimace as she awaited the arrival of her Tapu.

  
Nanu looked up, expressionless as he was.

  
"There it is," he muttered to himself as he sipped from his coffee and watched the Wormhole triple in size, "the storm this whole island has to face again. I knew it was coming sometime." Nanu shrugged and hoped the Tapu would kindly come in and take a drink as well before the real fun began.

* * *

Blackout.   
Flashback.  
Stranded.   
Nightmares.   
Storm.

It was unexpected. It was frightening. It was sudden. It was unexplainable. It happened.  
Oh, god, did it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this chapter make sense? no. it's not supposed to. it's short. it's confusing. it's scary. that's what it's meant to be. i feel this chapter is very ambiguous- do with it what you will or want. I hope you will be satisfied with this, because my school's testing is coming up so updates might not happen as fast QwQ
> 
> thank you so much for these comments, these bookmarks, these kudos, everything!~ this is such a fun project to work on and you guys are the best for reading!~ <3


	12. Moon's Recovery

Moon awoke at the Aether House, bathed in white light and shaking with anxiety. She groaned as the light hit her eyes, and a girl beside her stood up with concern. 

“Moon! You’re okay! Oh, thank goodness. All of us were so worried!” spoke a high pitched voice. Moon turned her head to see the violet haired ghost girl herself, Acerola. 

“She awake?” asked a deadpan voice all too recognizable to Moon. Nanu was here as well. 

“I think, I can't see though. Acerola’s in the way.” guessed the next man in the room. He adjusted his glasses as he tried to tell if the champion was awake. Moon looked past Acerola and saw the figure of a tall, lanky man and beside him was a shorter, more plump figure. The cousins of Hokulani were also here to check up on Moon as well. Moon sighed and attempted to sit up, but Nanu shook his head. 

“Don't even try yet, girl.” The kahuna implored as he gently pushed Acerola to the side. “You're weak. You hit the League floor hard enough to cause bleeding. We got you here quick enough that you're fine, but you're gonna have to stay here overnight.” 

“O...okay…” Moon stuttered, “and uh….I'm really sorry guys, for this, I'm just prone to this kind of stuff-” 

“There's no need for apologies, gal.” Molayne smiled, “we understand. Everyone gets overwhelmed and faints at times, and…things are certainly overwhelming right now.” He awkwardly laughed, and looked down at the floor. Moon noticed that everyone looked a little awkward. Thank goodness she was inquisitive, or she would've never found out just what happened to the region.

“Uh...was it a nightmare? Or….or not?” The champion asked with uncertainty. “I had this dream, or some sort of vision of the beasts-” 

“It happened.” Nanu said with his signature bluntness. “Wormhole’s opened again. Surprise.” He finished his sentence with an ironic shake of his hands as if this were something to be excited about. Moon glared. It wasn’t. 

“You aren’t pulling some sort of joke, are you?” Moon demanded. “Are all of you in on this? Is this a joke?” Her throat burned with every yell, and her shaking seemed to get more violent. In a panic, both Molayne and Acerola sprinted over to the dark haired girl and attempted to tranquilize her.

“Hey, hey, Moon. Moon. Look at us,” Molayne said in a calming tone as he gently put a hand on her shoulder, and he nodded at Acerola to go get Sophocles to see if he could help as well. Molayne patted Moon’s shoulder to a rhythm, and within minutes, a bouncy little Pokemon found her way onto Moon’s lap. 

“Togedemaru’s good at getting people to relax.” muttered Sophocles. Molayne nodded and ruffled his cousin’s hair, signaling that what he did was beneficial. Acerola nodded too, and she sat herself at the end of the bed Moon laid in.

“You feelin’ better?” she questioned. Moon stared out the window of the room in silence, her hand slowly petting back and forth on Togedemaru and her mind racing. It was there, alright. The wormhole was ravenous, and she saw the bushes outside break under the pressure of the wind.  She wasn’t screaming anymore, but the shock of the incident hurt her. Moon’s voice was hoarse when she answered.

“At least I’m not yelling anymore,” she said, “now, any of you. Do you know why this has happened?” The two captains and the cousin stared directly at Ula’Ula’s kahuna, and the kahuna sighed. He took Acerola’s spot on the bed and began to explain how and why this had happened.

“I don’t get why you want  _ me _ to explain how and why this happened. I don’t know much of anything except that I felt some sort of intuition about it. Felt as if something was bad was gonna happen.” he said, his eyes digging straight into Moon’s fear filled ones. 

“Well, you’re a bit of a pessimist, Nanu,” the champion responded, “you’re always on about bad things that could happen. A bit dark, is it not?”

“Dark is what I  _ train _ , not what I  _ am _ , girl. I’m just someone who felt something bad was gonna happen, and I was right.” 

“Well, it isn’t good to be thinking that way, but...alright.” Moon scolded. “You don’t know exactly what caused this. I don’t know what caused this. Acerola doesn’t know what’s caused this, Molayne doesn’t know what’s caused this, Sophocles doesn’t know what’s caused this…” the dark haired girl trailed off as she handed Sophocles’ Pokemon back to him and tried to hide herself under the blanket. Fear didn’t necessarily paralyze her, but it definitely hindered her from wanting to say anything else. 

“We’re...really sorry about all of this happening, Moon.” Acerola sighed as she walked towards the window and studied the rift. 

“It isn’t your fault, guys.” Moon whispered under the covers, “it’s probably not even real. It’s nothing, I’m just…”

“Moon, listen.” said Nanu harshly. This brought all attention to him, but especially grabbed Moon’s. The man had never called the dark-haired girl anything but “girl”. What was it now that made him state her name? 

“You aren’t dreaming, sadly. I know, okay? You remember what happened with Looker and me? All that time ago?” He said. Moon looked at him and remembered. To be honest, she never forgot. “Well, every time I hear about this? It kind of comes back. Not fun. And it’s reality. It’s really happening. You can be sad, and upset- hell, I know I am- and you don’t have to be happy at all about this. In fact, things probably will get worse.” It was this statement that made Moon’s voice swell up, and she could barely choke out the question she wanted to ask. 

“And… and how so? How will they get worse...are the….are  _ they _ back?” the champion asked. They. The Beasts. 

“They? The Beasts...no. No sighting of them here, yet.”

“Yet?!” Moon sputtered. “You mean they’re on other islands?” 

“Bingo. Molayne, you’re tracking them, aren’t you? Tell the girl where they are.” Nanu asked of the lanky man, and he walked over to a handheld screen he had found within the Aether House. 

“Ok, so, for right now, we only have sights of a few on...on...ah, well, which island is that again?” He asked his cousin nervously, and Sophocles whispered the answer into his ear. “Akala! That’s right, there are only sightings on Akala currently.” Moon thought about the location of Akala, then the locations of her friends.

_ They’re all safe! My mom’s on Melemele, as well as Hau, and Gladion, the Professors… _

“...Lillie.” Moon muttered as a sob came out of her throat. 

“Come again?” Acerola asked as she twirled around to ask Moon to repeat her statement. 

“Lillie, she’s...she’s okay!” Moon said aloud, and she cried into the blanket now pushed against her face. How awful it was for Lillie to show up again on Alola, only to experience the Beasts again, if not worse than last time. Moon felt humbled and peaceful knowing that Lillie was still at the professor’s lab, eating her lunch, and….wait, was it even still lunchtime? 

“Hey, uh, Sophocles,” Moon waved her hand weakly and caught the trial captain’s attention, “do. you have the time?” 

“Yeah, it's almost 8.” He responded. “Also, do you want to hold Togedemaru again? She's asleep, so she won't be as energetic.” Moon shook her head no, but thanked him for the offer.

_ 8? Was I out for THAT long?  _

Other than the passage of time, the champion thought of kindhearted Lillie and her own mother. Moon’s mother would be so worried about her! Especially after the therapy incident, it was vital that the champion speak to her mother about her emotions. Moon couldn't remember a thing about whether or not she left a note saying she was off to the league, so she frantically tried getting out of the bed to notify her mother. With obvious reason, Molayne shook a finger and restrained Moon from leaving. 

“No way, kiddo. Not with what's outside, and not with your head. Tell you what, me, Acerola and Soffy’ll go get your mom’s number and we can video call her and explain that you're okay here on Ula’Ula, ok?” Molayne tried to compromise with the dark haired girl, and the girl could do nothing but groan. 

“Fine….alright. I'll stay here. Thank you, guys, by the way.” Moon muttered with frustration. 

“Anything for our champ! Be back soon!” Acerola said with a cheesy grin as always, and she waved bye to Moon and quickly gave Nanu a side hug. He sighed and patted her head awkwardly. 

“So, what is up with you and Acerola? Is she actually your niece?” Moon questioned after a moment of silence. 

“Why don't you tell me what's up with you and Lillie, huh?” Nanu retorted, turning the tables so fast as Moon that she almost blacked out again. 

“Hey, guys, we’re back...hey, Moon, you alright?” Sophocles asked as he noticed the red tint on the girl’s face. 

“Uh, non-” 

“Fever,” Nanu interrupted, “she's got a fever from the stress. 101 degrees. Perhaps we need to give her some space. Tell her about her mom first, then we’ll leave her to rest.” Moon looked at the kahuna in awe. Why was this usually blunt, honest man lying for the sake of her? Nobody else seemed to take notice that it was a cover-up, so they wished Moon a get well soon and got Acerola to tell her about her mother. 

“Miss Susanna is really worried about you, Moon. She’s really glad to hear you're okay though! She’s on Melemele right now. She’d love to come visit you, but Tapu Koko has a barrier up.” Moon nodded, glad to hear her mother was safe, but was inquisitive about the barrier.

“Wait….barrier? What do you mean, barrier?” Moon asked. 

“Oh, yeah. Coulda told you earlier, kid,” Nanu said as he sighed and placed his cold hand on Moon’s shoulder, “but the Tapus have the islands blocked off so nobody gets hurt trying to fight the beasts while traveling.” 

“And…?” 

“Kid, we’re stuck on the island until further notice. Sorry.” With that, Nanu stood up and walked past the 3 others in the room in order to exit. 

_ St….tuck? I’m stuck? Here? Without getting to see Kukui, or Burnet, or Hau, or Gladion, or Hala, or-or Lillie.  _

_ Lillie.  _

_ She was stuck on Melemele, wasn't she? Her mom’s there too. She's stuck. With her mother, on an island….and I'm not there to…?  _

Moon waited until the remaining 3 had said their goodbyes before she screamed in agony into her pillow. On one hand, she hoped the therapist was right and that this was all another delusion caused by stress. On the other, she hoped that idiot got sucked into the “delusion” himself. The screaming continued and continued until it felt as if Moon’s voice was scratched enough that it bled. She closed her eyes and prayed to whoever was listening. She prayed for the safety of herself and her mother. She prayed for Gladion and Hau, as she knew they would try to take on the Beasts head-on. She prayed for the safety of the Professors, especially since Burnet was carrying a child. She prayed she didn't have to hear of Lusamine again. Finally, she prayed that somewhere, in the back of her mind, that this was just all a scary nightmare. It wasn't though, and Moon didn't sleep a wink. The bright glow of the Wormhole didn't make for a good night light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys better love me bc I was going to make you wait until Friday, but I love writing and the start of a new phase of the story is starting up soon! I hope you are as excited as I am for this!!~ :3 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks...they mean the WORLD to me and I love all my little cheerleaders who inspire me to write! <3


	13. Heart to Heart

The professor knew his wife was perfectly capable of headed over to her own lab on a different island despite her pregnancy, but his newly found paternal concern told him it would be better if Burnet stayed back at his lab instead. She didn’t put up too much of an argument because she was feeling sick as one would when pregnant, so Kukui and the two blond siblings went to go check on the lab for her. The professor saw it as a chance to talk with Lillie and her brother without the risk of her mother listening in. What he did not see it as was a way to find himself pounding his fists against the walls of the locked up lab with Lillie attempting to get him to stop. 

“Professor, I know it’s scary, we all think it’s scary, but I don’t think there is any need to...to go to that extreme.” Lillie suggested as her voice quieted, afraid her suggestion wouldn’t reach Kukui in time. Thankfully, the professor slowly let his hands down by his sides and he turned around to face Lillie. 

“There’s no power in here, your brother’s gone with my boat, and Amber’s stuck at home with your apathetic mother. God, she'd probably kill her if they were left alone, you know. She hates your mother, Lillie, and so do I, and, god, we didn't want her back here-”

“I didn't either.” Lillie interrupted as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She took the bag off her back and looked around for Magnolia's Pokeball. Kukui, shocked by the girl’s sudden complaint, walked over and sat down beside her. 

“You know, she had to come with me, Professor. She wanted to see everyone again and check up on Aether. She didn't trust me to come here alone, says I was ‘too young’.” Lillie continued as she released her Bulbasaur and let her climb into her lap. 

“Didn't you want her to come with you? I know you're very forgiving, and, uh...I thought you had already found a soft spot for your mother-” 

“Professor, I can pretend. Do you actually think I...I actually forgave her?” Lillie stated with no emotion on her face. This scared Kukui more than he’d like to admit. Since he'd known Lillie, she’s always been soft spoken and kind. If she were mad, she'd never admit it until she would cry angrily in her sleep. Considering the subject matter, however, Kukui nodded. The blonde girl was talking about her abusive mother, wasn't she? Lillie had every right to be upset and not forgive Lusamine for what she'd done to her. 

“But, Lillie,” the professor began his question, “if you don't actually forgive her...why did you pretend to all of us that you did?” That question was unanswered for a while, but soon the silence was broken by the sound of Lillie’s whimpering. This sound, as it always has been, was extremely worrying to Kukui, and he immediately put an arm around Lillie. 

“Hey, hey, Lillie. Hey, you okay? Do we need to quit talking about this? I can drop the subject if need be.” Kukui said as his hand instinctively went up to wipe away Lillie’s tears. 

“No….no, it's...it's okay.” Lillie stuttered through her sobs. Her hands shook like an earthquake, but as soon as Magnolia took notice and nudged Lillie, her hands pet her Pokémon and shook no more. 

“You sure?” Kukui asked with worry. He wasn't going to make Lillie feel worse today. She already saw her brother gone for a second time and saw the wormhole open up again, and there was no way he was going to make his Lillie miserable. 

“Yeah. I just, you know...I didn't want Mother to think I was still mad at her. She hasn't reacted too well to me being angry to her.” Lillie admitted, her sobs dying down as she took her hand and gripped one of Kukui’s tan hands tightly.

“Angry? What has she done when you get angry?” Kukui asked. He couldn't lie, he was expecting the worst and mentally prepared himself for any awful thing Lillie could tell him. 

“She’d...she wouldn't hit me, no. I'm fine, she'd...she gets really condescending and uses my age against me a lot. She’s saying there's no use for a 13 year old like me to be alone in Alola. She says it's dangerous. Because of what happened a year ago. That I'm her precious daughter and I can't get hurt. It seems nice on the surface, but-” 

“Lillie, I'm going to say this straight up and I don't care who hears it. But your  _ bitch _ of a mother really doesn't need to be protecting you from dangers she herself caused. Does she realize how stupid she sounds when she says that? She's seriously doing this to you? She didn't care for you and made you fend for yourself when you were, what,  _ 7?  _ And now she's concerned about your safety? What the...what the hell kind of person does that? Who does that to a child…” Kukui ranted, his voice threatening and ominous, but nearing the end of the rant, his voice lowered and it seemed as he himself was crying. Lillie noticed, and mimicked the movements he did for her before. She lifted her free hand to take off his sunglasses and wiped away his tears. She felt as if she were comforting someone dear to her, like a brother or...or a father. 

“You don't treat me like that.” Lillie replied with a sweetness in her voice. “You never have and you never will.” Kukui took his hand out of Lillie’s grip and attempted to dry his face. 

“Why would I treat you like that, Lillie? I never would. I'm not your mother.” The professor said.

“You aren't,” Lillie smiled as she hugged the professor, her skinny arms wrapped around Kukui’s broad shoulders, “you're my father.” 

 

_ And I'd just stopped crying.  _ Kukui thought as felt his face warm up and his tears start again, and he hugged Lillie- no, he hugged his daughter Lillie- as tightly as he could. This was it, they felt. It was always implied in their minds, but this really confirmed it for them. Lillie would always be Lusamine’s biological daughter, but Lillie would forever want to be the Professors’ true daughter. 

“Burnet and I have always wanted to have more than one kid.” He joked as they exited the hug. 

“Is three enough for you? We can't forget Gladion!” Lillie played along. 

“You two and the baby will be perfect,” Kukui smiled, “but we probably need to ask Burnet about it and all. I don't know if we need that many kids all at once!” 

“Yeah, you two were probably wanting to space them ou-” 

The ceiling caved in, rudely interrupting the conversation. Without any hesitation, Lillie picked up Magnolia and Kukui and her ran down the emergency stairs. 

“Professor, do you think-”

“Maybe. Maybe not. All we have to do is see once we get out.” Kukui answered. Lillie was obviously alluding to the beasts, and what with the Wormhole open again, there was a likely chance there were at least some of them on the island. The thought had bounced around in Lillie’s mind since she saw the rift, and she felt as if the crash had proven it to her. As soon as the two exited the lab, they saw it, whatever it was. It was tall, and by tall it was gargantuan. It’s pearly glow emitted some sort of innocence, but the size and power it seemed to possess made that seem unlikely. Lillie found it elegant, but she knew how elegant things could be dangerous. Moving closer to the professor, she questioned what she could. 

“What is...is that one?” She asked. 

“Does it matter? Get to safety, guys! The others are at Hano, just go!” yelled a voice towards the two, and they looked over to find Akala’s kahuna. Her eyes looked dangerous, and a scowl grew across her face. 

“Olivia? Is everything alright? Do you need help?” Kukui questioned as he walked towards the kahuna, but she simply lifted a hand to his face and stared up at the beast as Tapu Lele flew in and floated beside her. 

“Kukui, take Lillie to Hano. Take her there, now. Lele and my team will take care of this. If I need assistance, I’ll let you and the captains know.” Olivia said as she glared at the professor, motioning her head in the direction of the resort she wanted the Melemele duo to go to. 

“Olivia, you can’t do all of this alone, you know-”

“Makoa. Take. Lillie. And. Go.” Olivia said through gritted teeth, “I’ve got the beast. I’ll show it that Alola can not be taken by them again.” Kukui stared at Olivia, then back at Lillie before realizing that the blonde looked so fragile and really scared behind her front of bravery. Kukui knew that face, and he knew in that moment that Olivia was right. Hano is where they had to be, for his sake and his daughter’s. 

“Alright. Tapu Lele, bring Olivia luck and wish luck to all the others of the other islands.” Lillie asked of the land spirit. “And you, beast,” Lillie said as the harsh winds blew her hair around in her face, with her eyes strictly on the colossal creature, “You’d best watch out, because the Professors told me Alolan storms can rage through anything they can.” With that, Lillie grabbed onto Kukui’s hand and the two of them walked as they rapidly as they could. 

_ That’s my girl,  _ Kukui thought happily as he and Lillie finally walked inside Hano Grand Resort, which to them felt like freedom...or it would’ve, until the doors locked behind them and the light of the Tapu’s pink barrier glowed through the windows. 

“Whoa! Professor, did you see that move? Tapu Lele seems exceptionally strong! What move was it?” Lillie asked with her familiar tone. 

Kukui couldn’t answer. Lillie looked at Kukui’s expression, pondered, then gasped inaudibly.  _ This isn’t a move, this is a barrier! And Moon’s...Moon’s scared and all the way on Ula’Ula!  _ This realization led her to heat up inside, extreme worry now frying her to the bone. Moon was unfortunately unstable about all of this, and that fact made Lillie quietly start her tears again. There wasn’t any way she was going to show her weakness when such a situation was going on.

Kukui knew it wasn’t a move. He knew it was a shield. A guard to prevent anyone from leaving or coming in. It wasn’t a move. It was something to keep them in.  _ It wasn’t a move, it wasn’t a move… _

  
And back at his lab, his pregnant wife sat at home alone, crying not only because she realized the barriers were blockading, but also because the nightmare she woke up sobbing and sweating over was in fact, not a dream at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you say "This entire time, they were on Akala, I remember now, and now there's Celesteela and a barrier and family talks and worrying about their own respective ladies?" I can. I cried writing this chapter~! :D
> 
> anyway, again, thank you so much for all you do with this story! I hope there's something enjoyable for all of you and that you'll continue reading! I don't know how long this will end up being, but I hope you'll all stick around!~


	14. Safe Landings

“So, you were just there when my dad got you? Just out there in the ocean?” inquired the fairy-type trial captain as she took a sip from some tea and stared at the boy in front of her. Sitting beside her was Poni’s kahuna, and they studied the new arrival on the island with close eyes.  
“Just out on the ocean. The winds of the Wormhole opening blew the boat away. I know it sounds unbelievable.” explained Gladion as he sat with his arms crossed on the table in the kahuna’s house. The atmosphere was quiet, as Hapu’s grandmother was asleep and the sun was slowly setting outside. The three having the discussion were all considered soft-spoken people, so it seemed as if the conversation wasn’t going a single place. Determined to get answers to her own questions and possibly get this arrival to help with the troubles the Wormhole might bring to Poni, Hapu spoke up.  
“You’re Lillie’s brother, correct?” The darked haired kahuna asked. Gladion responded with a nod.

  
“Was it not obvious to tell?” He said with a tick of his usual cynicism. This time made Hapu a tad frustrated and was about to stand up, but Mina calmly placed a hand over Hapu’s to relax her.

  
“Well, you didn't have to answer so rudely, but alright. I know your sister well, and I'm sure you are also capable of the great things she has achieved. How did you end up here, though?” Hapu asked with great curiosity, “Were you not still with the Skull ruffians?” Gladion shook his head.

  
“They've disbanded, haven't they?” Mina asked. “I haven't come across them though, so I wouldn't have known.”

  
“Mina, you rarely come across anyone. That's not the point, though. So, they're gone?”

  
“Gone.” Gladion confirmed.

  
“And now you're here. Mina found you, and well,” Hapu shrugged with an expression of exasperation, “we still want to know how you got here other than winds and boats.”

  
“Well, let’s just say I was stranded on a boat.” Gladion started sarcastically, leading Mina to smirk.

  
“Yeah...we got that, Gladion. We just said not to mention that. It was obvious. My family found you in a boat on the ocean. We want to know, _why_ were you stranded? Whose boat was that?” inquired the trial captain.

  
“It was the Professor’s boat, actually. Professor Kukui’s. The two of us and Lillie were headed to Akala to check up on his wife’s lab. Then, for whatever reason, it opened.”

  
“The Wormhole, correct?” Hapu asked for clarification.

  
“Yes, the Wormhole. The wind was strong, and next thing I knew I was away with the currents of the ocean. By then, I saw the boat resembling some Pokémon I can't remember at this time." The blonde said, moving his hands to represent the boat leaving its course.

  
“Ah, the winds. I know ‘em.” Mina stated. “Living here with the sea folk has made me used to them with the storms, but never have I been sent from Akala to Poni due to these winds.”

  
“It's what the Wormhole does. Causes these extreme storms. And if this will be anything like last year-”

  
“It’ll be disastrous.” Hapu said, “and I hate to admit it, but all we have here are the sea folk, me, and dear Mina over here, and we’ll admit that we aren't really experienced with this kind of thing. It's strange enough we managed to save someone from it-”

  
“Let me ask, is there a barrier around this island?” Gladion questioned.

  
“There is. Kahuna had Fini wrap one around us, and she said the other Tapus had done it as well. We couldn't be left out and not protect the island. Hapu would do anything to protect the people of the island, and especially her only trial captain-” Mina spoke, her tone turning smug before Hapu cut her off. Gladion noticed she was turning a bit red. _Everyone’s transparent,_ he laughed to himself.

  
“She's right. It's my duty as kahuna to protect, and her duty as a trial captain is to help. Since you have experience with this, Gladion, would you be so kind as to offer your help to us?” Hapu requested. She stood up straight and looked at Gladion. His green eyes looked calm, and with a simple reach beside him, he pulled out a Pokeball and released Silvally. He sighed.

  
“I suppose we could. Silvally is a Beast-Killer after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While reading this over, I realized that Hapu/Mina could be interpreted (a lot of hints and subtext, actually....)haha so do with that what you will!  
> But also Gladion's ok!!! :-) and on Poni! And this is probably the least stressful chapter yet! that's why it is really short. i wish I could write more frequently for you guys, but testing is happening at school and I haven't been in the best of moods emotionally, but I'm not giving this story up! Never! It cheers me up knowing that when I post a new chapter, I'll have comments being excited about it as always. <3
> 
> hope you enjoyed!~ <3


	15. A Face All Mothers Could Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beginning note...? Well, it's needed right now. There are characters I've given first names to, and I felt as if I needed to put a note at the beginning for clarification.  
> Amber is Burnet, Susanna is Moon's mother and Layla is Hau's mother!

She didn’t want this to happen. She swore it was a dream. It had to be a dream. Burnet knew dreams. She knew the differences, but these differences became hard to discern with the chaos she saw out the window. It was recognizable- an image she had studied for years, but for once, she didn’t want to see it. It brought her back, sucked her in like the winds of the rift sucked in all safety from the islands...it was too much for her. Too much.

* * *

 

Burnet awoke with a jolt, and surrounding her were three women- all of whom she recognized. To her left stood a shorter woman named Susanna. Her long, brown hair came down straight around her tan face, and her brown eyes looked worried. On the edge of the couch sat a taller woman, Layla. She had dark green hair falling down in waves and dark blue eyes filled with concern for the white haired woman. To Burnet’s right stood the very woman whose name she dared not to speak. Her angled, blonde hair hid her eyes from Burnet, but she felt lucky to not have to stare into them.

“Amber, Amber...is everything okay? Layla and I came to check up on you considering the baby and all, but the...you know, the Wormhole-” 

“Wo-wormhole?” Burnet stuttered, and she hid herself under the blanket. “It’s...really not a dream?” She asked, her face darkening with embarrassment. The nightmare she had was very troubling to her and so was the fact that it could be reality.  Looking around at the other women in the room, her fears were confirmed.

“Professor, it’s...it’s real.” announced Lusamine. The two other women looked at each other bewilderedly, then turned back to the blonde woman. 

“Hey, excuse me for asking, ma’am, but I feel like I should know you from somewhere.” said Susanna, walking towards the pale woman and staring into as much of Lusamine’s eyes as she could see. Of course she knew who this she-devil was, her daughter had been traumatized by her actions! All she wanted was a confirmation, and then things needed to be said could be said. The blonde woman stood, analyzing the woman in front of her. She decided her best action was to extend a hand to shake and introduce herself kindly. 

“Oh, I’m Miss Lusa-”

“Oh, you. You, you, you. How funny I didn’t recognize you before. I didn’t think such an awful person like you would even return here.” Susanna said coldly. The glare in her eyes matched Moon’s so perfectly that Lusamine knew in an instant whose mother this was. 

“Can’t we try to put that behind us, Miss…?”

“Susanna. I’m Susanna. Someone who isn’t twisted and...god, I can’t even look at you!” the woman ranted, her hands shaking. Whose hands wouldn’t be shaking when in the presence of someone who barely even meets the title of mother? Susanna looked around the room, and took notice of the other women’s reactions. Layla, now recognizing the ex-Aether president, scowled and turned her attention towards Burnet. The poor professor sat on the couch as Layla patted her head and adjusted her blanket. Layla’s son Hau knew Lillie well, and through Hau she learned what kind of things LIllie had to go through. All 3 pairs of eyes seemed to cut into Lusamine, but she stood strong anyway. 

“I know, alright? I know. Can’t we just move past it for a little while?” the blonde suggested. “Listen, I know what’s been done and I know you guys will not forgive me, but this is a dire situation.” She continued as her heels clacked against the floor. Lusamine pointed out the window, pointing to the intricate pattern of the rift. 

“We know it’s happening,” said Burnet meekly. She placed a hand on her face and carried on. “And the last thing we really need to hear is you trying to tell us what to do, Lusamine. Besides, I thought you left. Did either of you invite her back?” The white haired professor directed her question towards Susanna and Layla. The two other mothers shook their heads. 

“I didn’t know she was even back, let alone would I ever want to speak to her!” Layla stated, and Susanna nodded. This somewhat annoyed Lusamine, but she shook it off and walked towards the others. 

“You, Layla. Are you sweet Hau’s mother?” she asked politely. The woman tucked a piece of her wavy hair behind her ear and nodded. 

“Yes, I am. Why are you asking?”

“I just wanted to confirm. That’s all.” Lusamine responded. “I believe it’s weird that, to me at least, that all of us seem to be at odds with each other. Don’t our children get along marvelously? Why can’t we?” This suggestion made Burnet fire up with anger, and she threw off her blanket and stomped towards the woman she despised. 

“Did we not already have this conversation, Lusamine?” she snarled. The two other women slowly walked towards where the altercation was happening. They knew how hotheaded Burnet could get when upset, and thus they stood for backup. 

“We did, but-” 

“Lusamine, don’t even attempt to argue about this right now. The woman is stressed, she isn’t fond of you, and you’re trying to preach  _ unity _ ? Aren’t you the one who drove us apart?” Susanna interrupted, stomping a foot down and staring straight into the eyes of a woman who hurt more people than she could ever fathom. “You may not know it, but you’ve hurt so many people here. Your own children. The region’s peace. My daughter’s mental health. Layla’s son’s trust issues. You’ve ruined so much here. You’re right, we won’t forgive you, and we  _ don’t  _ want to get along. Now, if I were you, I’d get out of here. For the sake of all of us.” Susanna walked to the door and opened it for Lusamine. 

“I second that, and I’m 100% sure Amber does as well. Lusamine, go. Go out there and please don’t try to come back.” Layla agreed with a venom in her voice. It was three against one at the moment: the mother of a champion, the mother of a kind-hearted, determined son, and the expecting physicist who knew more than she was willing to admit. All of them were against the blonde woman who had scorned them all in damaging ways. Lusamine acknowledged this. She knew that she wasn’t wanted, and she knew that anything she said would be used against her. 

“Well? Why are you still here?” Layla asked. “You can’t possibly be afraid of the Wormhole. You live for it, do you not?” 

“Don’t assume too much, Layla. Aren’t you being just as rude?” 

“You know she’s not! Lusamine, why do you have to be so-” 

The sound of footsteps entering the hut paused the conversation immediately. 

“Mom? Auntie? What are you all doing here?” spoke Hau as he and his grandfather walked into the chaos that was about to ensue. 

“Oh, sweet Hau! And Kahuna Hala, how nice-”

“Don’t even dare to start a conversation now, Lusamine. I have come here for you all. Professor. Lusamine. You know of the Wormhole and how it works, correct?” Hala requested an answer from the two women. Both of them nodded in unison. 

“Yes, you know it’s what I study, and I’d be more than happy to help.” Burnet said with a smile. 

“Yes, I’ve devoted...a lot of time towards this subject, and if you need my help…” Lusamine started, then trailed off. The kahuna nodded. 

“Susanna, Layla. You two are parents to some of the strongest children on this island, and it’s obvious you can be just as strong. You must assist us in defending Melemele in the case the Beasts are to return.” 

“Of course, Hala. Anything for the island, and for him.” Layla spoke as she walked over to Hau and hugged him. He hugged back and told his mother he loved her. Susanna looked at the scene and smiled, but felt a sadness as she saw it. Layla had her son, Burnet was carrying her child, and Lusamine was thankfully away from her children, but Susanna knew Moon lay on Ula’Ula, her mind tormented by the rift opening once more. She was safe and she had both Nanu and Molayne looking after her, but what Susanna wouldn’t give to see her daughter again and hug her like Layla had hugged her son. She sighed, but kept a straight face. If she kept on, one day, she might get to see her daughter sooner than she would’ve expected. All of them could see the ones they loved dearly sooner, and as much as the three women hated it, working with Lusamine would allow them to achieve that goal. That was reality, and they had to live it. 

  
_ A mother has to do what a mother has to do.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOM ISLAND! MOM ISLAND!! MOM ISLAND!!! MOMS WHO ALL HATE OTHER MOM ISLAND!!!!  
> anyway, I don't know if Hau's mom could be considered an OC, so I didn't know if I should tag her as such. Ah well, I hope you like her, because I do! And I think this clears up a beginning to each of the islands, and they'll go in the order of Ula'Ula, Akala, Poni, and Melemele. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! And thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!~ <3 Much love to all of you as always!


	16. Ex-Toxicity, or Antidote

The bandanna keeping her hair in place had barely moved during the fight. Despite its perfect placement, Plumeria’s skin was now covered in purple bruises and bleeding cuts. Her faithful Salazzle stood beside her, studying her wounds and looking back at the fainted body of a Beast. It was one Plumeria thought was called Pheromosa. Its body was white, slender, and most definitely knocked out. It was a tough battle, and it was strange enough to her that she was injured more the Pokemon who battled it. Plumeria looked down at her cuts and cursed under her breath.  
“We’re getting back to the Aether House immediately, Salazzle. C’mon.” spoke the ex-admin as she walked alongside her Pokemon. She let every wound bleed- just to prove she had won.

Moon was petting the head of her Decidueye in attempt to lull herself to sleep, but rest evaded her. She was continuously moving her hand back and forth over the brown feathers when she heard what was undeniably Nanu opening the door of the home.  
“Plumeria, you look rough, go get cleaned up, will you?”

  
“Perhaps that's a good idea, I'm feeling sort of...sort of-”

  
“Don't you faint too, girl. You sit down right now, and I'll go get Molayne.” The kahuna said, and Moon heard the sound of him opening up yet another door. The dark haired girl was surprised to hear Plumeria was there, and in an instant she got out of the bed.

  
“I'll be right back, Decidueye, okay? Get some rest yourself, okay?” Moon asked of the Arrow Quill Pokémon, and he let out a quiet hoot. Moon smiled and exited the room, headed to the lobby room, where the ex-admin sat with a blank face. Her blank face changed as soon as she saw the champion, and she tilted her head.  
“Hey, Moon. Why are you here?” asked Plumeria. Moon tiptoed over closer to the older girl, and tried to use the end of her pajama shirt (supplied by Acerola) to stop the bleeding of the cut on Plumeria’s wrist, but Plumeria jerked it away.

  
“You don't have to help me, kid. Nanu’s getting Molayne to come and fix me up. I'm taken care of. Thing is, why are you here?” The younger girl sighed and sat down on the couch beside Plumeria. She had really changed from when she saw her last. Her usual and dark eye makeup was running down her face, sweat from her battle showing its mark. The bruises covering her arms were as purple as the Team Skull tattoos that once adorned her body. Her bright hair was still parted and tied in pigtails, but the ends looked matted and dirty.

  
“I was coming to the League, and then...all this with the Wormhole, and they sorta found me passed out on the League’s floor. Funny, right?” Moon answered, her voice meek due to remaining in silence for so long.  
“It kind of is. I never expected a strong-willed girl like you to be one to faint, but after all that happened...is it rude to say I’m not surprised?”

  
“No, not really. It happens a lot, actually. I’ll be fine, though.” Moon explained, brushing off her dizzy spells as nothing. Plumeria raised an eyebrow, but nodded.  
“I understand, though. You were the one to go and save Lusamine and Guzma, right? You went into the Wormhole, it can't be that good.” She said as she felt blood dripping from her nose. Moon took notice of this, and ran to the front desk to grab a box of tissues and set them by Plumeria.  
“Moon?” Plumeria said warily as she pushed a tissue against her nose. “You do know that...that there are finally Beasts on the island, correct?”

  
“Oh, well. Look who's up still.” came a voice from the door in front of them. The door opened to reveal Nanu and Molayne equipped with first aid kits and some ice. Moon looked at them, and looked back at Plumeria, and back at them.  
Were there Beasts on the island? Had they lied to her? Had the most powerful man on the island lied about the presence of Beasts? To her? Some 13 year old kid who shivered at the thought of the Beasts and felt faint every time she even heard the name?

  
“I guess they're finally here, aren't they, Plums?” Molayne asked as he kneeled down before Plumeria, dabbing at her cuts with a cotton ball.

  
“Yeah, knocked one out and that's all I’ve seen so far. It was tall, you know. White, majestic-”

  
“Pheromosa.” Moon said abruptly, “you saw Pheromosa. That one’s...here? And you knocked it out?”  
“Yeah, I did-”

  
“So they are here?” Moon asked, hoping to further confirm if the higher-ups of the island were kidding or not.

  
“Yes, girl, they're here. Finally. I know you don't want to hear that, and it's probably not good for you to even try to discuss it right now.” Nanu suggested, and he turned Moon in the direction of the room she was to stay in. “You probably need to get to sleep, kid. We don't want you to be cranky tomorrow or anything.”

  
“That's true, we already have someone who’s cranky all the time!” Molayne joked as he nudged the kahuna with his elbow. Nanu turned around and stared down Molayne, a Dark-type aura surrounding him. Molayne, in that instant, regretted that nudge.

  
“Yeah, I'd go ahead and go on to bed. Get a good night’s rest, alright?” Plumeria said, raising a weak thumbs up towards Moon.

  
“Thanks, Plums….can I call you that?” Moon asked meekly. “It's just a nickname, I mean, if it isn't cool or anything, tell me. Okay?” Plumeria giggled, then cursed as Molayne dabbed peroxide on another cut, then responded to Moon’s question.

  
“Plums is cool, if we’re close enough. Can you keep to Plumeria for now?” the ex-admin asked as she used her free hand to take the bandanna of her head.

  
“Yeah, that's cool. Good night, guys.” Moon said, and she returned to the door that would lead her back to her bed.

  
“I'm worried about her, guys. Considering she actually saw the Beasts in their own habitat, and...I’m not the only one, right?” Plumeria asked as she stretched and let down her pigtails.

  
“Of course not.” Molayne said, “we’re all really...really worried about her.”

  
“I'll admit it, I am.” Nanu spoke next as he got up from his kneeling position and stood in front of the two others. “And if the Beasts are here, we’ve got to protect her.”

  
“You _are_ a softie, aren't you, Nanu?” Molayne joked. The kahuna’s glare returned immediately, and Molayne gulped.

  
“...Let’s get some rest, guys.” Plumeria suggested to break the awkward silence. The two others nodded, and the night ended as silence covered Ula’Ula island. The only sound that was heard was the humming outside the Aether House, given off by the very Pheromosa that was knocked out. Ultra Beasts get stronger by defeating their enemy, but now it seemed they were getting stronger by being defeated as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plumeria, everyone! She's here! And ready to help! We all missed her, I know! I did.  
> I love Plumeria. <3
> 
> I think I'll cry. 100 kudos? That's...three digits guys! Oh my goodness!! I never expected this story to go as far as it has, but it has and I've never been prouder and happier! :-) All of you reading this are part of that as well! Thank you so much and I hope you continue to follow this journey until the end.


	17. A Call To Action

The inside of Hano Grand Resort was dark, but with the aid of a flashlight held by the grass type trial captain, Lillie and Kukui found their way to a sofa on which to sit. 

“If it isn't Professor Kukui and Lillie! What brings you guys here?” Mallow asked, a minimal amount of her usual bubbliness remaining in her voice. 

“Well, we came to check on Burnet’s lab since she can't do it herself.” Kukui answered. 

“Yeah, that's right. She's pregnant and sick and all-” 

“Pregnant?” asked a higher voice, but its tone was of confusion. “Professor Burnet’s pregnant?” 

“Yeah? Thought I already told you kids about that.” Kukui responded, and Lana took the flashlight from Mallow and lifted it so Kukui could see her speak. 

“I'm not surprised she is, honestly,” She giggled before continuing, “I'm just surprised that it didn't happen sooner, considering just how  _ happy _ your marriage is-” 

“Lana!” interrupted a deeper voice, and the fire type trial captain jerked the flashlight out of Lana’s hands. “Joke about...whatever things you were joking about later, alright? Besides, it's no fun to joke about people's private lives!” 

“It's not private anymore if she’s pregnant, Kiawe!”

“That’s  _ not _ what we’re here to discuss.” Kukui said again. Thank goodness the lights were out, or all these teenagers would've seen the extremely red face he was currently sporting. “Anyway, we came to check on the lab, took cover there when the Wormhole opened, and since we have a beast on the island now, Olivia demanded I take Lillie here to you guys.” Lillie nodded. 

“It's true, Olivia wanted to protect us.” Lillie backed up Kukui’s claim, and she motioned for the flashlight. Kiawe noticed and handed it to her. The blonde haired girl smiled and continued speaking. “Now, you three are the captains, correct? My memory is kind of fuzzy due to all of this happening so suddenly, you know?” The Akala captains nodded, and their de facto leader responded to Lillie’s question. 

“Yeah, that’s us, and we understand. I’m Mallow, and I deal with grass types. The others can introduce themselves!” Mallow said, and she nudged Kiawe. 

“Ow!” yelped the trial captain, but he soon started to introduce himself as well. 

“Yes, and I am Kiawe. Fire trial captain. Remember, we were at Moon’s celebratory party?”

“Oh, yes! You were. Thank you.” Lillie said kindly. With himself introduced, Kiawe passed the nudge onto the final trial captain of Akala, and she simply shrugged it off.

“Ah, yes. I’m Lana, and I train water types. It’s very nice to formally introduce myself to you.” The blue-haired girl spoke. Lillie nodded once more. 

“Nice to meet you all, for real. I’m Lillie, and this is the Professor, but you all know him.” Lillie started, but trailed off after realizing her mistake. The captains didn’t seem to mind this mistake. After the introductions were done and over with, the water type trial captain stood up and turned towards her fellow captains. 

“Kiawe. Mallow. Shouldn’t we be doing our visitors a favor? They are here, and I do believe they’re willing to help. We shouldn’t just let them sit idly!” she started, implying that the trial captains were the sole leaders of the resort while the kahuna was not around. The other two on their sofa nodded in return at Lana, and Mallow stood up first. 

“Right! Now, are any of you hungry? I can whip something up real quick if you’d like!” asked the green-haired girl of the professor and Lillie.

“Well, Mallow, that’d be very nice of you to do that.” Kukui replied, and he turned to Lillie. “You want anything specific?” The blonde girl shook her head, and turned towards the captains. 

“Anything is fine. Thank you very much for letting us in and all-”

“Don’t thank us! Thank Olivia when you see her again, she’s the one trying to keep us all safe! Anyway, Lana! Kiawe! You’re coming to the kitchen with me!” Mallow ordered, and trial captains followed after her like obedient soldiers. With the three of them soon out of sight, Lillie finally said what was on her mind during the entire conversation. 

“Uh...what Lana said was really, uh...not good, and I feel as if I should apologize for her.” Lillie said, her cheeks getting red. She didn’t really want to dwell much on the topic, but Kukui put a hand on her shoulder and assured her it was fine. 

“Hey, it’s obvious, and that’s not really the point. Point is, we’ve got these three to help us out. Olivia hand picked them herself, so we’re pretty much guaranteed safety.” Lillie muttered a response that sounded like a yes, but her focus was not on the professor at all. Instead, Lillie’s attention was grabbed by a bright light illuminating the dark room. It looked as if it was a screen, and letting curiosity get the best of her, Lillie walked towards it and picked it up. 

_ Incoming: Coming from Melemele Island.  _ Lillie looked at the words on the screen, and realized that it was a call of sorts. 

“Uh, Professor?” she called Kukui with interest in her voice, “you might want to come see this.” The professor cocked an eyebrow, and he got up to look over the young girl’s shoulder. As soon as he read the name of the island that was trying to contact them, he grabbed the screen from 

Lillie and immediately answered the call. 

“Hello! Hey-oh, Hala!” Kukui said as the person on the other side of the conversation appeared on the screen before him. 

“Professor? I wasn’t expecting to see you, honestly.” the old kahuna replied honestly. “To be honest, I was calling for Olivia. Have you seen her around?” 

“Oh, Hala!” Lillie called out, moving herself so the kahuna would be able to see her. “You see, there’s been...she’s...there’s a Beast on the island. She’s currently out trying to drive it off.”

“She would, wouldn’t she?” Hala responded. 

“That’s just how she is, Hala.” Kukui answered, and he presented a question of his own. 

“Say, uh...do you happen to be at my lab? That’s clearly the loft behind you there.” The professor questioned, and Lillie studied the aforementioned loft. She kept it in her thoughts, but decided to break through those thoughts to focus on the conversation the two men were having. 

“Oh, yes. I had wanted to go check up on your wife. I’d heard she was sick, and I was willing to go and perhaps talk to her.” Hala answered, turning back to see Burnet sleeping peacefully on the loft’s couch. Kukui looked at the figure behind the kahuna, and he sighed a sigh of relief. Burnet did not seem to be harmed, and for that he was eternally grateful. He desired to speak to her in that moment and ask if she was alright, but he couldn’t disturb the sleep of someone who desperately needed it. 

“Oh, thank the Tapus she’s alright. I was getting so worried about her, and...when she wakes up, can you pass a message?” Kukui asked, and Hala was about to respond before Lillie jumped in frame again and requested another message of her own. 

“Along with a message from me, if that’s alright.” She asked. The old kahuna obliged to the both of them, for he was truly a kind spirit to those he cared about. 

“Well, when Burnet wakes up, tell her I’m thinking about her and that I love her. So much. Tell her how much she means to me and that when the time comes, I’ll see her and our baby again.” Kukui requested, his voice reaching the sweet tone it always reached when speaking about his wife. Hala smiled and nodded. 

“Of course I’ll pass that on. She’ll want to hear it, considering the circumstances we on Melemele have found ourselves in.” Hala responded. 

“Circumstances? What circumstances?” inquired Lillie as she took the screen from Kukui’s hands. “Don’t tell me that...is my mother still there?” 

“Lillie? Lillie!” rang an ever familiar voice. That voice sent a chill down both Kukui and Lillie’s spines, and the image on the screen was replaced by a blonde haired woman. 

“Oh. Mother...everything’s okay here, we’re fine.” assured the woman’s daughter. Lusamine sighed a sigh of relief and turned her attention to Kukui. 

“Thank you so much for being there for my daughter, Professor. I know that neither of us want her getting hurt.” Lusamine said, her eyes starting to swell with tears. Kukui, his teeth now gritted and his voice no longer sweet, responded with a simple “No, we don’t.” With that, Kukui said he had to leave, and he hung up on the call. 

“Lillie, could you please move?” He asked of the blonde, and the blonde complied. 

“Oh, but why-” 

The sound of glass shattering echoed across the lobby of the resort, and Kukui stood staring at the screen. It was nothing anymore, and he looked at it with not a morsel of regret. 

“She doesn’t really care, does she?” Kukui muttered, and he walked forward to hug Lillie. Lillie looked at the blank expression on the professor’s face, and she hugged back. Suddenly, the sound of rushing footsteps was obnoxious, and the three trial captains came back in a hurry.

“Is everyone alright? We swore we heard something break, and-” Kiawe started before he noticed the two hugging in the center of the lobby. With a turn of her head, Lillie turned towards the captains and shook her head. 

“No, we’re alright.” she said. To the professor and Lillie, “alright” meant not alright. This was the Beast’s new reality though, and the two were sure not a single person in Alola was alright, but this calmed their nerves only a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP! CONTACT BETWEEN THE ISLANDS AND IT GOT PEOPLE UPSET!!   
> Finally! It's like...things are gonna get...even more...angsty than this? Perhaps? Who knows! ;-) that's why you gotta read to find out!~ 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, and you guys are the best! <3 And you're always free to comment speculations, likes, dislikes, anything! See ya next update!


	18. A Sharp Eye For Battle

It was a small creature, and Gladion stared it down with an intensity he had acquired during his time living alone. What _was_ that creature? It looked like any normal Pokémon, and it's small folded body resembled old crafts Gladion would make in the basements of Aether. Despite this, he studied its paper thin movements and sensed that it was dangerous.

  
“A Beast, are you?” Gladion asked aloud towards the creature. It simply screeched, and the blonde covered his ears and turned to his partner. “Silvally. Are you prepared?” A guttural growl came from the boy’s partner, and the blond’s hair shook as he nodded. He turned around to his companions in the field and asked Poni’s kahuna for the item she was holding.

  
“These disks change your partner’s type, correct?” Hapu questioned as the boy gratefully took the bag of disks from her hand.

  
“Correct. The foundation tried to use a system called RKS to allow its beast killers to become any type in order to counter any type.” Gladion explained as he shifted through the disks, looking back at the creature, the back at the disks. Whatever choice he’d make would seem rational given that none of the three knew what would be effective.

  
“Still, that’s strange. These things come from another world, right?” the fairy type trial captain made her presence in the conversation. Her voice had an inquiring tone to it, and the other two nodded.

  
“Yes, Mina.” Hapu answered the other girl’s question, and Mina crossed her arms and nodded.

  
“Got ya. Still, it doesn't make sense to me. What’s the point of trying to see what moves are effective against it if they come from another world? How do we even know they go by those rules?”

  
“We’ve fought them before, and it just...works. If only Moon was here, she’d know what moves would work best.” Hapu attempted to answer Mina’s question, but Gladion lifted a hand and began to lead Silvally and the others closer to the beast. Its movements mirrored the paper still, and tiptoeing in the grass gave time for the three to think on their plans. 

  
“I'd very much accept backup, but not to a point where you two and your Pokémon get hurt beyond belief. It could be dangerous, and with all that-”

  
“-happened last year.” Mina finished as she grabbed a Pokeball and released the Shiinotic inside. “You don't want us to get injured. Well, we don't necessarily want you getting hurt either. Now, Hapu, you getting Mudsdale?” The kahuna nodded and reached into her pocket for the ball that housed her dearest partner. Gladion looked at the two with a puzzled expression. He just wanted to two of them to be safe and keep protecting the island on which they lived, but soon he realized that their willingness to fight overpowered their fear of the unknown. They were protecting their island. With that, a line formed in front of the paper-thin menace.

Mina stood strong with her Shiinotic in front of her, her eyes studying the Beast. The other two could guess she was deciding whether or not she would paint the creature using acrylics or watercolors. Hapu looked at the creature less dreamily, and instead stared at the origami like figure with contempt. It couldn’t be considered the worst Beast that could've showed up, but it was a Beast nonetheless. The kahuna stood short compared to Mudsdale, but their hearts beat the same beat. She was chosen by the Tapu, and one never dishonors a Tapu. Gladion looked most grave due to the situation. Mina and Hapu could barely tell a difference between Silvally and its trainer. Both their eyes struck into the sight of the Beast, and they seemed to breathe in sync.

  
“Mina. Would you mind testing the waters?” Gladion requested. “I highly doubt your Shiinotic is a weak Pokémon. Being a trial captain and all, your partners must be strong enough to take on whatever Alolan life throws at you.” Mina flipped her blonde hair out of her face and nodded.

  
“Bingo.” Mina smirked. With a wave of her hand and a look down to her Pokémon, she let out a command.

“Shiinotic, use Moonblast!” A shrill sound from the pastel Pokémon signified that it had begun its attack, and a bright light was emitted from a moon above the sky. With another burst of light, the move hit the Beast and it shook. When the light died down, the three noticed the creature barely changed. Sure, effects were made, but they didn't seem to be highly effective. Angered, the small creature fought back, hitting Shiinotic with a move that resembled the look of a sharp knife before it inevitably struck into the surface of something else. The very surface that was struck was Mina’s Pokèmon, and she fell face first. Mina realized as soon as it hit.

  
“No doubts about it...that was a steel type move. Smart Strike, I believe.” She surmised as she returned Shiinotic to her Pokeball.

  
“Super effective against fairy types...maybe you’ll need to sit this one out, Mina.” Hapu suggested as she walked closer to the trial captain and laid a hand on her shoulder (best she could, as Mina was a large 5’5” and Hapu only a measly 4’10”).

  
“It'll be ok, Hapu.” Mina smiled as she jokingly kneeled down to lay a quick kiss on the kahuna’s nose. Gladion scoffed at the gesture, trying to avoid the thoughts of Hau perhaps doing that to him. Shaking off the thoughts of _that_ ray of sunshine, the boy motioned to get Hapu’s attention back.

  
“This isn't the time for that, Mina.” Hapu said sheepishly as she got Gladion’s message. “Now, Mudsdale. You know what you’re doing, so all I ask is you do your best. Now, Mudsdale, Double Kick!”

  
“As expected of the kahuna.” Gladion muttered as he saw the Pokémon’s strong legs hit against the paper thin rival, dirt flying up around the battlefield. Hapu grinned victoriously as her Mudsdale cried the same. The dirt subsided, and a wave of shock came across the three as they saw the creature still swaying in the wind.

  
“Well, I’ll be-”

  
“Silvally!” Gladion interrupted Mina’s quote by calling out his partner’s name and pulled out a reddish disk from the bag they were once held in. With a rushed motion, he paraded towards his partner and threw the disk at him. The beast killer caught the disc in his mouth and gave a nod of approval towards his trainer.

  
“This will do it.” Gladion spoke with an immense bravery in his voice, and with that, he stared down the Beast and guided Silvally’s attention to it. “Now, Silvally, go on! Multi-Attack!” The growl of Silvally echoed across the wilds, and the three watched in varying levels of amusement as burning flames ran towards the Beast. The creature did not appear to have eyes, but if it did, Gladion would’ve been able to see the fear in them.

* * *

 

Smoke gathered around the trio, and there was no sign of the Beast floating as it was. Examining closer, Mina looked in the grass and saw the Beast motionless. She warily put a hand to it, and it seemed as if the Beast had done more than faint.

  
“Fire attacks. I’ll have to remember those.” Mina laughed as she got up and walked back towards the others. “Well, Gladion. You saved us!”

  
“Don’t think of it as much as a saving,” Gladion replied, “it was more of an extermination. Beasts don’t belong here and none of us want them to belong here. Besides, none of you were hurt, right?”

  
“I’m quite intact. Thank you again, Gladion. Poni thanks you eternally.” Hapu said with a cordial grin, and Gladion smiled only briefly.

  
“Poni just happens to be the place I landed on. Any other island would’ve gotten my help if I had instead ended up there.” Gladion responded as he attempted to take the disk out of Silvally’s mouth. 

  
“Well, we’re glad you ended up on this island. Say, should we try to head back to my grandmother’s? It is getting late, is it not?”

  
“Very.” Gladion responded, and the three headed off towards the small home the kahuna and her grandmother called home.

The three were barely a foot in the door when Hapu’s grandmother came rushing towards them holding a screen, saying a message for Gladion had arrived from Ula’Ula- and it wasn’t very pleasant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I love Gladion and he is BA and ready to fight with his fave gal pals!! 
> 
> also, sorry for such a late update! finals are kicking me and beating me up :o school is going to end soon, so finally I'll be able to update more often!~ 
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and give me feedback!~ <3 You're all so lovely!


	19. Whisperings

The six were expecting large winds and ominous skies when they made their way to the opening of Ten Carat Hill’s cave, but they were in no way expecting to hear the fierce, yet weakened voice of the star of the Trainer’s School.

* * *

It was a race to make it to the other side of the hill by that point. Six pairs of feet ran towards the end of the cave, their beating hearts beating faster as they found themselves closer to where Ilima was. As soon as all of them were planted on the grass of the fields, they saw Ilima sitting on a patch of dirt. His arm was bloodied, bruised and most likely broken. In front of him floated what looked to be a jellyfish like creature. Four of the six didn't recognize the floating creature at all, but the remaining two looked at it in either awe or regret.

“Ilima!” cried Hau as he sprinted in front of the others and kneeled to look at Ilima’s wound. 

“Oh, Hau.” sighed the trial captain, wincing as he thanked the boy. “It's good you came the time that you did...because this is too much for even a trial captain.” 

“I think it's too much for a kahuna, three mothers and a professor to handle as well.” Hala spoke up. The kahuna walked towards Ilima and helped him up and let him sit on a more level surface.

“Susanna, Layla.” Hala called to the women as he motioned towards Ilima, “Would you mind tending to his wounds?” 

“Never a problem.” Susanna replied as she followed Layla’s quickened footsteps towards the pink haired captain. As Hau tried his best to clean the blood with a few tissues from his backpack, Lusamine and Burnet looked at the cause of Ilima’s pain. 

“Nihilego.” Lusamine noted. It had been ever so long since she had seen such a creature face to face, and it made her feel both nostalgic and fearful. Its lack of a stare and its jolting movements made Lusamine shiver. 

“That's what it's called, huh?” Ilima asked. His tone was softer than his voice usually was and he stared at the remaining two women feet away from him. 

“I  _ suppose _ that's what it's called.” Burnet added as she turned away from the sight of the Beast and Ilima’s injuries. “Lusamine would know better than me as to what it's called, but I know its tendencies and typings.” 

“Poison/Rock, if I recall.” The blonde woman answered as her emerald eyes fixated on the Beast still. The feeling of the toxins still remaining in her body seemed as if they would blossom at any moment as she stared hopelessly at the Beast. The professor and kahuna took notice of Lusamine’s unmoving, fixated stare and glared back at her, but the sounds of Ilima in pain took their attention away from her. 

“And how did you come into contact with such a beast?” boomed Hala. “Why were you here in the first place?” 

“It's for the same reason I assume you guys are here. I was worried about the Spinda here...my mother adores them and I didn’t want them getting hurt.” Ilima confessed. “Plus, I was checking out the area for Em-”

“ILIMA! I found you!” came a voice from atop a ridge, and the owner of the voice came running down immediately to the group now present at the hill. His light eyes scanned the situation and he gasped as he took sight of Ilima’s arm. Ilima sighed and continued his statement. “Anyway, I came to scope out the area for Emmett, but next thing you know the Beast is angered by my presence and uses some sort of attack and...well, here I am wincing.” Hala nodded and motioned for the mothers to continue fixing up Ilima’s wounds. The kahuna gave the captain a nod and a quick message of “heal soon” before turning back to the younger boy.

“Ah, Emmett.” Hala said with concern, and he took a free hand to pat the top of the boy’s head. “You see-”

“I see exactly what’s happened! It’s because of Jelly, isn’t it? Jelly hurt Ilima!” 

“Who’s Jelly?” Hala asked curiously. In the back of his mind, he knew it had to be the Beast silently squirming in the dark and humid air, but he needed to get a confirmation. 

“More importantly, who are you?” asked Hau as he looked at Emmett. 

“Hau, I swore we introduced you to him!” scolded Layla. “That’s Emmett, and he’s on his way to becoming a new trial captain here on the island!” Hau looked at his mother and then back to the boy, and the pieces fit together. 

“We can meet later, the thing is that Ilima needs to go see a professional and...and...wait a moment. Who is she?” Emmett asked as his line of sight landed on Lusamine and the Beast he had nicknamed Jelly. It seemed at that moment that he and Burnet were on the same train of thought, and almost subconsciously did the professor walk towards Emmett.

“That’s Lusamine.” Burnet answered, her voice as venomous as it was when she discussed Lusamine. “She knows a lot about the Beasts. Hands-on experience.”

“It wasn’t a good experience though, so I don’t think we should press any further unless things get weird, right?” Susanna suggested, pressing leaves to Ilima’s arm to stop any bleeding. 

“This _ entire situation _ is weird, though.” Burnet spoke up. “She’s looking at the Beast like Hau looks at malasadas.” With his name being called, Hau turned around to take a look at the woman who was being compared to him. He couldn’t argue with the professor’s comparison, so he nodded before he turned back around to assist his mother in cleaning up Ilima. That moment was a short lived moment of calm before the group collectively heard the sounds of whispers, and fear set in as soon as they recognized the voice behind the whispers. 

“Is that what happened?” cooed Lusamine, staring straight through Nihilego’s membrane like body. The group stared in confusion as the conversation between the ex-Aether president and the Beast continued. 

“What is she doi-”

“Hau, shush. This is something we need to be quiet for...we can’t deny we’re wary about all of this.” Susanna confirmed as her hand quickly covered Hau’s mouth. The silence was eerie as all they heard was Lusamine’s quick and snappy responses, the Beast’s disturbing calls back and the sound of the trees almost breaking under the power of the wind. All there (minus Ilima and Emmett, who were helping each other up and to safety elsewhere) felt uneasy about the situation. Given the past Lusamine had with the Beasts, it would be ridiculous to not feel bad about the situation. The silence grew louder and louder before finally- a single, non-whispered word shattered it. 

“Solgaleo?” 

“And what about Solgaleo?” spoke Susanna. “You can’t possibly mean Moon’s Solgaleo, right?”

“Nebby?” Hau asked curiously. “It’s the only Solgaleo I know...what does it mean?” With these questions entering her mind, Lusamine turned away from the Beast and stood tall to answer.

“Solgaleo...Nebby...whatever it is called-” she started before looking down to the ground, “-it is the reason the Wormhole is open today.” 

As if Tapu Koko was above, a single bolt of lightning cracked over the skies they were under, indicating both the dangers the Legendary Pokemon had unleashed (whether on accident or on purpose) and the general shock all were feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP  
> That's how the Wormhole opened! (I mean...I knew it all along but...you guys didn't! haha!! Mystery~~~~)
> 
> Anyway, school's out for me and finally, I have enough time to sit down and churn out more chapters for you folks! Apologies for this chapter being late QwQ. I have to get back into the swing of summer!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I enjoy reading your reactions, comments and feedback! <3 Thank you all so much again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	20. Wake Up Call

The face on the screen wasn’t Lillie like Moon had thought it would've been. Instead, the same green eyes looked her in the face, but they belonged to Lillie’s brother rather than the girl she so desperately wanted to speak to. 

“Gladion? Is Lillie with you? Please tell me she is- excuse me- Lycanroc, use Crunch!- okay, I’m back. Is she there? I've been sending calls everywhere!” Moon said with a face full of fear and eyes looking over Gladion and every which way to find even a glimpse of her blonde haired angel. Gladion too looked over the scene on which he saw on the other side of the screen, and he knew exactly why she had to interrupt her statement. Moon nodded, knowing what scene lay behind her. 

The only way to describe such a scene was chaos. This must have been the unpleasant message Hapu’s grandmother had warned him about. A cluster of Pheromosa surrounded the edges of the Aether House, and everyone was out fighting for the sake of Ula’Ula. Molayne was shouting move after move to his Sandslash with a calculating Sophocles standing behind him. Plumeria stood up front as any strong leader should with Salazzle by her side, and Nanu barked commands for his Krookodile to follow without any complaints. Acerola stood from the porch of the Aether House, her Dhelmise watching over the group as they fought. Gladion saw how distraught all the group looked, but most especially he noticed the longing and depression in Moon’s eyes. Her voice would succumb to nothingness if Gladion told her Lillie was not on the island with him. As the thought of such a tragic sight hit his mind, the blond remembered that he, the Professor and Lillie were all headed to Akala, and everyone made it... but him. Yes, he knew where his sister was, and therefore he could pass along the news to Moon.

“Gladion, answer. Gladion! Don't just stare into the void, is Lillie there?” demanded the dark haired girl, the picture of her trembling as her hands were. “C’mon, don't ignore me!” she whined, and her hands shook more and more as Gladion’s eyes widened and he finally started a response to Moon’s question. 

“She isn't.” Gladion confirmed, and he saw the tears in the champion’s eyes start falling, and he tried backed up his confirmation with an assurance. “But, Moon! Moon, listen!” He said, but her bottom lip trembled and her voice through gritted teeth made Gladion feel unusually frightened. 

“We called Melemele, she's not there, or there's no contact! Not a person...we call Akala, not a person! At all! It's like everyone’s dead and...dammit, she's not on Poni either?” Moon grimaced through the pangs in her chest as she realized the fact that she still had no clue where Lillie was. That mixed with the intense battle happening behind her was enough for her to feel woozy and woozier, but Gladion’s voice broke through.

“Moon! Listen, I got separated from her and Professor Kukui! I’m on Poni, she’s on Akala, and I know it!” he yelled, and Moon’s woozy expression stared holes into the blond. 

“...she is?” Moon whispered after a while before turning around to tell Lycanroc to screw up a Beast with Rock Tomb. Moon looked upon the screen to see Gladion nod.

“She is.” 

“But...if she’s-” 

“Moon, I don't know why she did not answer. The Beasts very well may be on Akala as well, and Kukui is keeping her safe. There's no need to get so distraught.” 

“Not get distraught?” Moon exclaimed. “What do you mean? You aren't worried about her?” 

“Well, I am, but I know she’s in capable hands with the professor.” Gladion retorted, offended at the fact Moon believed that Gladion wasn't concerned about his own sister. 

“You...yeah.” Moon said calmly, her tears streaming faster and her teeth no longer gritted. She stood silently, or as silently as could be around a battle with Beasts from another dimension. “He is keeping her safe.” The champion admitted, her trembling hands slowly but surely returning to normal. Gladion was saddened by her expression, and he attempted to speak before Moon interrupted him with a statement he never would've thought possible for Moon to say aloud. 

“I'm in love with Lillie, you know.” She said calmly. She turned away from the screen to again order her scarlet Lycanroc to hit a Beast where it hurt. Surprisingly, when she turned around to look at Gladion, a smirk was on his face. 

“I would love to say I called it, but-” 

“Not the right time to say  _ that _ , Gladion.” Moon spoke, a hint of noxiousness spewing through her words. 

“Correct. It's really obvious that you love her, Moon. I listen to the ways you talk about her. Look at her. It's no surprise.” Gladion confirmed as he looked Moon in her dark brown eyes. “And look at you right now. Fighting the Beasts and trying to face your fears the best you can. You know how brave that is of you?” Moon slowly nodded her head and brushed away a few more tears leaking from her eyes. 

“I'm trying all I can, Gladion. I really am. It's not easy, though.” 

“I know, Moon. I know. And I know that you’d protect my sister from anything. You’ve proven yourself, and there's no way I wouldn't consider you a dear friend, and someone my sister rightfully deserves.” Gladion soothed his voice for the champion, but he immediately made his face as stern as it usually was. “But...this is what we must do now. Fight the Beasts. If only we knew what caused it and how everyone else on the islands are…” Gladion trailed off. 

“Especially Hau, am I right?” Moon guessed, her face still puffy from crying. The only thing that had changed was now she had the knowing smirk Gladion had before, and Gladion had a face the color of the Lycanroc that snarled at the Pheromosa. 

“Moon. That isn't funny.” Gladion growled. Moon shrugged her shoulders and responded. 

“I'd love to say I called it.” Moon repeated the words she had heard before, and Gladion sighed. 

“Fine. Alright. You got me. I like him a lot.” 

“I'm sure he's fine. He's got Hala, my mother, his mother, Professor Burnet, and…” Moon paused in hopes that Gladion will fill in the blank, and to her chagrin he did. 

“Hau won't forgive her. Nobody will. He’ll be alright.” 

“I hope we’ll all be. Now, I think I may have to leave soon...the Beasts are coming and-” 

“Go, Moon. Do it. You've got a fight to fight, and I'm sure you'll do it well. You aren't the Champion of Alola for nothing.” Gladion said, his positive words flowing into Moon like the blood in her veins. 

“You're right about that.” Moon stuttered, slowly gaining confidence in the fact that one of the best trainers she had ever known believed in her. As champion, she supposed everyone believed in her abilities, but as a friend, Gladion believed in her more than usual. That lifted up the spirits she knew she had. With a sign off on the screen, Moon cleared her throat and walked front and center to the burning grass on which the Pheromosas had attacked. Grabbing her Pokeball and returning Lycanroc to it, Moon pulled out her only Master Ball and released the Guardian of the Sunne. Looking at Nebby, Moon raised the arm hosting her Z-Ring and clicked in the Steelium Z. 

“Ready?” Moon asked of her partner, and he roared loud enough to shake the foundations of Aether House. With a beginning pose, Moon started the process of recreating the pose to unleash Corkscrew Crash, but another crash took its place before she could even start. Nebby lay on the ground, the Pheromosas surrounding it with vengeance. It's as if they wanted revenge for something, and Moon shook her head as the worst possibilities came to mind.  _ It's not as if he’s the one who opened the Wormhole- _

Solgaleo was the only one able to ever open the Wormhole. Nothing else could. There was only one key, and that key  _ was _ Solgaleo. Falling to her knew and having the crystal fall out of the ring, Moon pieced the facts together and came to a conclusion she never wanted to reach. 

_ He roared when I fainted. He’s the only one who has that ability. _

_ Nebby opened the Wormhole and ruined life for me, and for everyone.  _ Nauseated, Moon woozily stood up and vomited everything she had stomached before. The stress. The conclusion. Everything. One thing figured out, another thing left to figure out. There was no time to think about Lillie and her safety anymore- not with the information that the creature Lillie and Moon adored the most was the one who led to the separation in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. wasn't that an ending? :-) you get confirmations of your mlm and wlw solidarity and then things are realized and...ooo.  
> Hope you're buckled in.
> 
> As always, a thanks to all my readers, and special thanks to each and every one of you who have either given kudos, commented, or bookmarked. We've reached chapter 20, folks, and things are about to get even more shaky.


	21. Educated Guesses

It had been about 8 days since the blonde and the professor had been staying in Hano. Everyday was the same kind of schedule: Mallow would make breakfast, Olivia would walk in at random intervals and check in to see if everyone was alright, Lana and Kiawe would try to brighten moods, and Kukui would look after everyone’s Pokemon and try to distract himself from all that was happening. The more Lillie thought about it, everything that happened in the routine was just ways people tried to distract themselves from the situation. Lillie too had her methods for trying to forget about the Wormhole, so every once and awhile she would walk outside to check up on the wild Pokemon and take Magnolia out for strolls. The tall grass brushed against her ankles and the winds would blow through her hair and make Magnolia sneeze. It wasn’t odd for Lillie to stay out longer than she should’ve in the grasses, and everyone let it slide. Lillie was the one most affected by the event on the island, and through her actions she made it obvious. Nights after nights would she sob into her pillow, hugging onto Magnolia and waking up in the middle of the night to avoid any nightmares that would ail her further. Going out and communicating with the Pokemon would take her mind away from the skies, and the peace that came with forgetting the skies was therapeutic. 

“Magnolia,” Lillie questioned one day as her and her Bulbasaur walked over the bridge from Hano to Heahea, “do you think the thing that caused this to happen was on accident?” The question came as a shock to both the trainer and her partner as they stopped on the bridge to mull it over. 

“Bulba?” answered Magnolia. The way the Pokémon said it's name was inquisitive, and Lillie asked further as she picked up her partner and continued her interrogation. 

“I don't know. It's such a bad experience, isn't it? I'm still shaken up on how to feel about it at times, you know. Still, as bad as this is, is it really disastrous. You know, Magnolia...the Beasts don't want to be here, I think. Or that’s what it told me.”

“Saur?” the Bulbasaur questioned. What did her trainer mean by  _ it _ ?

“Yeah. Maggie, before you…” Lillie sighed and looked up at the sky for only a brief second before looking back down at her feet, “I had another partner. It was a mystical Pokémon, and it was called Cosmog. Well, no, that's incorrect,” Lillie laughed, “it was called Nebby. And Nebby wasn't nearly as much of a peaceful one like you are, Maggie. Nebby was troublesome, always causing mischief...but now it's out there, strong as ever…” the blonde trailed off as she stopped in front of the near-collapsed Dimensional Research Lab. Lillie shook her head and looked back at Magnolia. 

“It’s out there, bein’ all strong as Solgaleo or whatever? I don't remember myself.” called a voice in the vicinity. A startled Magnolia jumped out of Lillie’s arms, her small cry barely echoing against the winds. The owner of the voice walked across the street from Route 4, his footsteps loud as thunder and his hair as blinding as ever. Lillie took one look at the man and gulped. 

“Guzma.” she said with a grimace. “Why are you here?” 

“Hey, hey, kid, Guzma said with his signature smirk, “shouldn't I be askin’  _ you  _ that question? Champ, Prof and Ray O’ Sunshine told me you had gone away with your...mother.” The last word out of Guzma’s mouth was almost shaky, and it felt as if even mentioning this “mother” would bring back the experience that shook up everyone. Lillie huffed, but she couldn't lie to the man. 

“You're right, however. Nebby is now Solgaleo and I left with Mother. We’re back because we wanted to see how everyone was, and I find it weird you've barely changed a bit.” Lillie admitted, her huffiness obvious through the stare of her green eyes into Guzma’s dark eyes. 

“Excuse me? I've changed a lot. Skull don't exist anymore, old man Hala’s got me training under him again and now I'm stuck on this island thanks to Livi.” the white haired man pretended to be offended, but he let out his sort of eerie laugh and slouched back to his normal position. Lillie looked confused, but a wave of relief reached her face when she realized that the threat of Skull was over for Alola. 

“That’s nice to hear. But what do you mean  _ stuck _ ?” Lillie questioned. “We’re all stuck here. And is Livi Olivia?” 

“No. It's the professor. Of course it's Olivia! Hala was going to send me over here for extra lessons from the other kahunas and all, but Olivia decided to take me early and train me in Konikoni. So, now I'm stuck here instead of on Poni.” Guzma grumbled, his sadness stemming from the fact he was on Akala talking to his former partner in crime’s daughter rather than waiting for an opponent at the Battle Tree. 

“Well, Poni’s kind of small. Here we have shelters and things like that.” 

“Well, you don't have the Battle Tree, that's for sure.” Guzma replied. “Say...Lillie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Alright, afraid I forgot. Anyway, Lillie, you heard from Glads recently?” Guzma inquired, pondering about what had happened to the boy once so involved in Team Skull. 

“Oh, Gladion. He's alright, last I saw of him...but I don't know where he is. You see, the three of us- me, Gladion and Professor Kukui- were coming here to check on the Dimensional Research Lab, and...the winds blew him and the boat away.” Lillie explained, her hands slowly stroking over her Bulbasaur’s head. Magnolia quietly hummed as Guzma absorbed the information. 

“That's pretty weird. Ya don't know where he ended up?” 

“Not a clue. It's really worrying to me.” 

“Eh, I get how ya feel, kiddo. It may not seem it, but I've been separated from a sibling before.” Guzma confessed, his eyes now staring down towards the aforementioned lab. He made a quick motion with his head and started walking in the direction of the lab. Lillie followed after with Magnolia tagging along behind her. 

“You know what it's like?” The blonde asked. “I didn't even know you had a sibling. What were they like? Have you seen them since?” 

“Nah.” Guzma shrugged. “I dunno where she is. Last I remember, she hopped off to Unova and never came back. It's as far as I know. She was nice enough, though.” 

“Oh.” Lillie sighed. “I’m sorry to hear you haven't seen her for a while. What’s her name?” 

“Amber. She was a quiet kid, I'll tell you that. Kept to herself a lot, really intelligent. Anyway, the parents always favored her and never cared much about me. More I think about it, they were hard on her too. Wasn't a very happy childhood for either of us.” the ex-boss explained, describing his sister as someone who was caught between wanting to be her own person and being who others wanted her to be. As she listened, the messages resonated with her. She hated the fact that she too could relate to an overbearing parent with no care about her well being and an older sibling who ran away when they couldn't take it anymore. Lillie thought it was strange how much she was starting to relate to Guzma, but the dire situation made everyone a little more relatable. 

“That's funny you mention an Amber, actually.” Lillie said with a smile. “I know an Amber, and she's very likable and intelligent.” Guzma turned to look at Lillie, and sighed. 

“That's neat, kid. But I'm sure it ain't my sister Amber. At least you've seen your sibling within the last year...Amber’s off elsewhere. She's living her dreams.” 

“Funny! This same Amber I know used to study dreams.” 

“Huh? Sis said she was gonna study dreams.” Guzma pondered. “Quick, Lillie. Tell me what else you know about her.” In that very instance, Guzma’s dark eyes lightened and his heartbeat quickened.  _ Could Sis actually be back on the islands? Or is Blondie over here just pulling my leg?  _

“Oh, well...c’mon, let’s head back to Hano. The winds kicking up and-” 

“Yadda, yadda, yadda, ya need someone to help with the Beasts. I'll do it, but only if you keep telling me about this here Amber.” Guzma said, starting a negotiation with Lillie. Lillie looked down at her hand and then at Guzma’s, and their hands shook before she turned and led the way to Hano. 

“Well, this Amber doesn't really prefer to be called Amber. She’s a professor.” 

“Professor? Fancy-schmancy.” 

“Yes, Professor Burnet.” 

A pause. The only sounds present in the front of the resort included the wind and the rustling of the tall grass. The silence was deafening until Guzma finally spoke up again. 

“...she’s got amber eyes, spiky white hair and eyelashes longer than a Gyarados?” 

“That could describe her perfectly, actually...so wait!” Lillie gasped. “You and Professor Burnet are siblings?” Looking back at Guzma and flashing an image of the professor in her mind, Lillie felt idiotic. How had she not recognized similarities between the two? Their white hair, their similar voices, even the different ways they stood presented similarities between the two, considering Guzma always slouched and Professor Burnet was always one to prop a hand on her hip!

“Now that I think about it, you and the professor look very much alike.” 

“I didn't even  _ know _ my sister was a prof. Now that's two I gotta deal with.” Guzma muttered sarcastically. “Thank goodness one’s enemy and one’s family, amirite?” 

The pause was back, and Lillie shook her head before walking back into the doors of Hano. To her surprise, she saw Professor Kukui talking to a video caller in the corner of the lobby. It was the only thing illuminating the dark room, and the two who had just entered listened to the last sentences of the call. 

“...I don't know what to tell her about that...but I’ll...try the best I can. And stay safe, will you? Both you, Amber, honey, and the little one, alright? I can't wait to see you all again...yes, yes. Okay. I'll call back as soon as she gets here again, ok? I love you too.” With his declaration of love, Kukui ended the call and hung the phone back on its hook and turned around. Squinting, the regional professor grabbed a flashlight and pointed it towards those who had just opened the door. 

“...Lillie? You brought Guzma in here. You know that, right?” Kukui asked as he walked closer to the duo, and Guzma looked at Kukui in such a different way, now. Amber,  _ honey _ ? I  _ love  _ you and the  _ little one _ ? He wasn't sure if he was relating everything to his newfound relationship to Professor Burnet, so to avoid confusion he asked Kukui for clarification. 

“Kukui. Old buddy. Chum. Pal.” 

“I'm not any of those things to you, Guzma, but continue.” 

“Were you talking to an Amber Burnet there? ‘Bout lil’ ones and loving each other?” 

“Well...yeah...don't think you ever knew, Guzma, but I'm married.” Kukui shrugged. “Didn't think you’d be real interested in knowing.” 

“I'm sure as hell interested now that you're talking about my  _ sister _ , huh?” Guzma confessed, a smirk going up to his face. “Didn’t think you’d be her first choice.”

* * *

 

 

With the two childhood friends now discussing the fact they were both brothers-in-law and fighters arm-in-arm against the Beasts, Lillie and Magnolia were guided to the video call station. On the screen, both Burnet and Lusamine faced her. Their expressions were grave and as if in unison, they spoke, “It's about Nebby and the Wormhole.”

Lillie’s stomach dropped as she realized her guesses were correct, but with a brave, brave face she responded. 

“Oh, well. What kind of mischief has he gotten us into now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally...i put in Guzma. Are you excited?!?! I am. also, yay! sibling headcanons of confirmations of guesses the kids had gut feelings about.   
> how fun.
> 
> As you can see, I've added a final chapter count. This story is going fast and soon it's gonna end- we have a lot more to go through and and I hope we're all ready. .. I don't know if I am, haha!  
> Thanks for reading as always!! You guys are the best!!


	22. Opening Up

“You can't possibly be serious about this.”  
“You saw what they were going through on Ula’Ula, Hapu! And you think we can ignore that?”

  
"I think you can help us protect what we've been working on _here_ , Gladion!"

  
The time of peace that was so closely savored on Poni Island was broken with a simple statement from Gladion. It was a statement spoken seemingly out of nowhere.

  
"I'm going to try to leave soon to help the others." Gladion had said. That's all he presented about the topic, and confronting him today over the topic led to the very argument they were so heated in right now. 

  
"Gladion, think about this! Fini has a barrier up and there's no way you can try to get through it!" Mina announced, her usually deadpan and quiet voice now expressing urgency. "Plus, where are you going to go? Ula'Ula probably isn't the only island to be under attack."

  
"Anywhere the wind will take me. It's how I got here, and it's how I can arrive elsewhere." Gladion retorted as he checked over himself in the mirror and looked at Silvally for affirmation. His beast killer seemed alright with the plan, so by all means Gladion would argue his case. The kahuna of Poni stood as tall as she could as she glared down Gladion. Her voice was wise as it always was, but its normal calmness was now filled with a frustration she rarely ever experienced.

  
"You still have no way to get through the barrier, do you?" she asked of Gladion. "Not only is it powerful due to who has created it, but it will not falter if someone tries to leave from it."

  
"And I refuse to falter from trying to help our friends, Hapu!"

  
"Don't start this with me..." Hapu warned Gladion. Her dark eyes were staring holes through the blond and she grimaced.

  
"You have to realize it just will. Not. Work."

  
"You're putting yourself in more danger than it's worth." Mina explained as she rejoined the conversation, standing up from where she was sitting to stare Gladion face to face. She looked down upon him as he was a tad shorter than her, but his height didn't matter at this point and nor would it ever matter from here on out.

  
"Am I? Did you not help out with the Interpol mission, Mina?" Gladion snapped back. "That's kind of putting yourself in danger as well."

  
"How did you know about that?" Mina retorted. "That was top secret."  
"Nothing top secret anymore, Mina! Don't you see what's happening?" Gladion screamed, his voice raising in volume as words practically fell from his mouth.

  
"The Beasts are back. My entire life was Beasts this and Beasts that! These things ruined my life and my sister's life. It's what drove my mother to go insane, me to leave, my sister to suffer and my best friend and happy go lucky crush to be exposed to things that have very well ruined their minds! People are getting injured, hurt and scared and to a much worse degree than last time. Thing is? We knew what caused this last time! We know why the Wormhole opened, we know why-"

  
"Gladion!" rushed in Hapu's voice as she realized that Gladion was reaching a breaking point. Its tone now seemed smooth and calming, contrasting Gladion's angry one. "Gladion, we know, it's-"

  
"It's HELL! This is hell for...for all of us! And we're trying to handle it best we can here, but it's even worse elsewhere, and-"  
"And?" Mina asked in the same calming voice as the kahuna's. Gladion wasn't fond of being interrupted a second time, and he yelled again, tears he once never thought he'd cry leaked from his eyes onto the floor before.

  
"My sister, her family, my crush, everyone's who's ever helped me...they are at risk and there's no way in this...hell on Earth I'm not going to fight alongside them, and there's not a chance I'm going to stay and listen to your rants about staying here when people I LOVE are on the line." He confessed, his feelings towards his friends and family finally coming out of their deep, dark hiding place and heading out into the open. It was no secret Gladion was never one to come out openly about how he felt towards others. His animosity towards personal relationships was an obstacle he was slowly overcoming, and this event led to his locked away emotions to finally be released to the open. "And that you have to understand." The blond finished with a sore voice. As he finished this statement, Silvally followed after him out of the kahuna's home and the two paced towards the Seafolk Village. The wind blew them towards the area, and the Poni natives knew he couldn't do it alone.

  
"Wait up, Gladion." Hapu said as she and Mudsdale followed behind the two, Mina waving alongside them.

"You wouldn't try to take on the Beasts without all the kahunas, am I correct?"  
"Or a trial captain." Mina added on, a slight smile showing on her face.

  
"We all have friends, family, and loved ones we need to fight alongside. Alola has always been a place of teamwork, and you of all people realizing that has inspired us." Hapu taught, her lesson very worthy of a kahuna. Gladion looked back at stared at the two girls, his fists clenched as the warm tears fell from his eyes again.

  
"Don't stare," he interrupted himself, "it's nothing more than crying." The girls nodded, and the Seafolk Village awaited them, and hopefully soon the rest of the region would find themselves helping each other as well...but barriers are hard to break even with the highest of spirits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BREAK THE BARRIER! THEY HAVE TO BREAK THE BARRIER! 
> 
> aaaand FINALLY! UPDATE! I'm finally done with my volunteer work at my school's drama camp and now I'm back in full swing of writing this fic! I'd never give up on it, you know. As always, thank you for reading and a BIG THANKS for being so paitient with me. It means the world to me. Can't wait to see your comments and can't wait to share more of this story with you!!~ <3


	23. Congregation

Hau held back Burnet’s hair as she got sick in the lab’s bathroom, her retching being the only sound in the entire hut. Exasperation filled the rest of the space, the remaining adults sitting around in disbelief.

“Solgaleo. Sweet little thing! Nebby! _Nebby!_ And...and it opens the Wormhole?” Layla said after a moment of thought. “I...this can't be real.”

“It is, though, and that’s what I heard.” Lusamine spoke up, her pale hands still trembling from the encounter with Nihilego. Despite being an untrustworthy figure for most of the people at the lab, her eyes spoke a story that nobody could’ve doubted.

“Moon and Lillie love Nebby so much, and yet...it causes us this trouble.” Susanna added in. “Lillie did say it was a troublemaker, and perhaps this is all mischief he’s caused.”

“Oh, Susanna, that’s nonsense,” boomed Hala into the conversation, his eyes focused on the window outside. He watched the ominous skies turn from dark purple to black to purple again, “we know Nebby wouldn't cause this much pain for a prank. I doubt it caused this on accident as well. This has a reason, but I can’t explain what that very reason is.” The kahuna finished his sentence as he walked closer to the window. He noticed flashes of lightning in the sky, a very telling sign that the Tapu was roaming about as he always was. They needed him to roam more than ever these past few days.

“You're right.” echoed a weak voice from the bathroom before it was silenced again by the awful sounds of vomiting.

“What Professor Burnet means, I think, is that Nebby wouldn’t do this on purpose.” Hau spoke for the ill professor and looked back to her to both confirm he was saying the right things and making sure she was alright. “It wanted to go home, yes, but it’s found a home here in Alola and that makes it happy. How does opening the Wormhole fix anything?”

“Beats me.” Layla replied, her head in her hands. “This week has just been garbage, has it not? Beasts everywhere. Our kids in danger. I mean, look at poor Amber, she’s having nausea and carrying a child-”

“Two.” said the professor’s weak voice, walking into the living room alongside Hau and sitting beside Susanna. The sudden interruption confused the group, but Burnet shook her head and continued on. “It’s two children. I was told that the week before any of this. I’m not showing too badly yet for twins and Makoa and I wanted to keep it a surprise, but we’re in desperate times and who knows when we would’ve had the time to tell you guys.” she admitted, looking down at her stomach. She was wishing a better future awaiting the two before a huge wind blew in from the window. This rush of wind was accompanied by a blue of orange and yellow. With a simple look of the blur, most of the adults in the room reacted in unison.

“Tapu Koko.” Hala said with a smirk. “Why aren’t you out fighting like you usually are? Are you tired?” The kahuna stared at the guardian, and the guardian shook a hand towards the window. Its shrill calls of _Koko, Koko_ led all the believe that it was sending out a warning or a message of sorts. The adults looked on in confusion, unable to understand what the Tapu was saying. In an instant, though, Hala nodded and the guardian left out the window.

“What is it, Tutu?” Hau asked with concern, and the others added on to the question. With a turn around and a head nod to the window, Hala assisted Burnet off the couch and held her.

“The barrier around the island- it’s gone. Tapu Koko has taken it down, and I imagine the other Tapus will be doing the same. It says to meet at Ula’Ula, where we will fight alongside the majority of the Beasts and our friends.”

“Kahuna Hala, with all due respect, why can’t we stay here and be safe?” Susanna asked with a concern in her voice. “We’re tired, injured, angry, and for the Tapu’s sake, Amber ill, and with _twins-_ ”

“Susanna, Moon’s down.”

The brunette expediently led the way to the marina. Her little champion needed them, needed _her_ , and all the power she could muster would fight alongside her precious daughter.

* * *

 

 

A light twinkle appeared in front of Hapu, and soon she found herself and the others face to face with the lavender guardian.

“Tapu Fini.” Gladion muttered in amazement. He had not yet seen the guardian of Poni, and he knew that its presence meant that something important had to be said.

“Tapu Fini, what a surprise.” Hapu greeted, and before she knew it she was intently listening to the guardian’s small cries of _Fini, Fini._ Mina and Gladion stood staring at the barrier ever so present around the island. It too twinkled like the guardian, and their eyes were glued to it until Hapu’s words broke through the daze.

“Well, it seems our predicament might as well be solved.” the kahuna spoke as Fini floated beside her.

“What do you mean?” Mina inquired. “You said yourself the barrier wasn’t going to be broken anytime soon-”

“See for yourself.” Gladion nudged Mina and the two watched as the barrier’s twinkle faded and the winds blew away any remaining energy out into the sea.

“I...stand corrected.” the trial captain admitted. “Now, I suppose we go out to-”

“Ula’Ula. Not only was it our plan, but the Tapus have all agreed we go as well. The champion and our friends need our help, do they not?”

* * *

 “Yeah, I still have the boat from Skull days. We need it, Livi?” Guzma said under the bright light of the shared flashlight in Hano’s dark lobby. The guests of the resort sat around Olivia, their eyes wide and their brains confused on why Olivia had come by so urgently to talk to them.

“Of course we do. This is important. Everyone needs to know this. Tapu Lele is bringing the barrier down, and we must head to Ula’Ula at once.” The kahuna educated. The gravity of the situation did not sit well with many in the group, but two voices of the group bravely spoke up.

“Sounds like there’s some sort of important gathering we have to go for.” Kukui observed, and his assistant nodded her head.

“It’s the Beasts, I know it. You do know who is on the island, don’t you? Moon. Our champion, alongside other trainers. Our very own champion, and she needs us more than ever.” Saying these words brought up a warm feeling in Lillie, a mix of compassion and worry. It wasn’t a terribly new feeling when it came to Moon, but it was amplified more than she could’ve imagined. Lillie sighed and guess that’s what you felt when you were in love.

“Vice versa.” Olivia added on. “Now, I trust that Guzma will provide our transportation, that Lana, Kiawe and Mallow will provide expert strategy to the battles, that the professor will fight with honor, and that Lillie will guide us. Am I correct?”

“Correct.” Kiawe responded, the other two following up with respective agreements after.

“You can trust us, Olivia. Lillie and I would do anything for Alola, and especially for those who’ve changed our lives for the better.” the regional professor said with a clear sense of responsibility in his voice.

“Anything for Moon.” Lillie muttered, smiling yet grimacing at the thought of seeing her again. “Anything for Nebby.” Lillie muttered, her eyes welling with tears as she thought of seeing her little rascal again and preparing herself to scold it as she did before.

“Perfect. Now, we will be on our way. Guzma, I ask of you to lead us out to the ship, will you?” Olivia asked, and the white haired man grumbled.

“Fine, fine. Long as I get shotgun on the way there.”

* * *

 

A bruised and bloodied Nanu stood face to face with Tapu Bulu, his slouch allowing the spirit to be taller than him.

“They get the invite?” Nanu asked of the guardian, his attention divided between looking after the fainted Moon and her Solgaleo and the conversation with Bulu.

 _Bulu._ was all that was said in response, and it sent itself away to join the fight against the Beasts with the fellow trainers. Nanu looked down at the dark haired girl and her legendary, his dark eyes warming up as he saw Moon’s eyes flutter open. She sat up and stared around, her mouth agape in shock and her eyes surveying the battle continuing around her.

“Morning, sunshine.” The kahuna said sarcastically. “Ready to see the others?”

“I still need to sit, Nanu.” Moon admitted. “I’ll see the others when I can battle with them again. I’m still in a haze about..about the Wormhole opening and what caused it…”

“Moon, the others aren’t the ones you’ve been battling against.”

“Huh?”

“Barriers are breaking. Bulu called the other Tapus and the barriers are breaking everywhere. They’re all headed here.” Nanu said with a straight face, and he turned away from Moon’s flushed face to pet the lion beside her.

“They? _They?_ ” Moon shrieked. “Nanu, you...you can’t be that vague about it! Barriers opening? Others coming?”

“Uh-huh.” Nanu spoke. “Friends. Family. More than friends...all of them are headed here to help us fight. Can’t wait to get the party started.” Although she was frozen in shock and couldn’t think straight due to the news recently dumped on her, Moon could comprehend one thing- she couldn't wait for the party to begin either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two??? barriers breaking??? Lillie ready to confess??? beast brawl parties??? GUZMA CALLING SHOTGUN?!?!? All that on more in the next update of... SEPARATION ANXIETY!! Stay tuned!!
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for reading and I can't wait to share more of this story with you! <3


	24. The Moon And Her Stars

Out of breath, Moon started to run alongside Nebby to Ula’Ula’s marina. Her heavy breathing matched up with the sounds of her feet sprinting on the sidewalks, and she slid to a stop as soon as the two hit the concrete of the marina. Looking out at the dark sky and the celestial body she was named after, Moon sighed, sat, and looked at the ripples of the sea. 

“Are they really coming back, Nebby? Is it true that we’ll get to see them all again?” asked Moon as she lovingly pet at Nebby’s fur. Its purring kept Moon feeling stable, and she continued to speak aloud. “I mean, it’s been at least twelve days since we’ve seen them and I’m afraid as to how they’ve been holding up. What if someone’s hurt?” Moon sighed again and looked out at the stars. They shined even through the gloomy clouds, and Moon wondered why she couldn’t shine bright through the clouds as well. The minutes passed, the champion stroking Nebby’s head and watching out for shapes of boats in the sea before her. 

“HEY! MOON!” yelled a voice, and Moon snapped out of her daze to see a blue boat resembling Gyarados slowly coming closer and closer to the marina. Moon squinted her eyes to make out the source of the voice, and she soon saw the telltale streaks of pink in her blonde hair. To the left of Mina stood the short kahuna of Poni with her calming expression, and to the right stood one of her companions through the crisis last year. His blonde hair covered up his eye, but she looked into the visible one to see how relieved he was. Moon lept up from the concrete to wave and express her joy.

“Mina! Hapu! Gladion!” she yelled in succession, her voice filled with a joy she had not held in her voice for days. “You’ve made it!” Her joyous cry was followed by a roar from Nebby, one that held the same gratitude. 

“Tapu Fini led us here, and I trust its guidance.” Hapu said, and there was a moment of calm as the three docked the boat and headed out to the marina. As soon as they stepped foot on the marina, Moon gave each of them a short hug and instructed they make it to Aether House as soon as they could. 

“I imagine Nanu is awaiting us.” Hapu said with a grave expression. She realized that heading to Aether House meant a more dangerous and incredibly high-risk battle, but she shook her head and knew that it had to be done. Working together was the Alolan way. 

“We’d better get a move on, then.” Mina announced, and she grabbed Hapu’s hand. With a quick goodbye, the two headed off until they were no longer visible to the two remaining on the marina. 

“Moon, it’s honestly such a relief to see you and Nebby. Remember me?” Gladion turned to the lion and asked it the question with a peaceful voice. His hand slowly raised to reach Nebby’s mane, and he gently pet it. Nebby was relaxed, and purred at Gladion’s touch. A wave of relief washed over both their faces, and Moon nodded. 

“It does _ and _ likes you.” Moon replied with a smile across her face. The smile slowly faded away, however as she looked back at Gladion with a solemn expression. “So, we’re here. We’ve said our hellos, and now we have to immediately go back to battling.”

“There’s no moments of peace when it comes to the Beasts, sadly.” Gladion remarked with the same solemness on his face. Moon shrugged and it was silent before Gladion spoke up again. “It’s about time we headed on to the Aether House, huh?”

“Well, I’m sure they need me, but I have to stay here. I can’t leave the marina knowing that my mom, Hau, the professors and...and Lillie are on their way. I have to see them, Gladion.”

“And are you sure that you’ll be okay here by yourself to wait for them?” Gladion asked with concern. “I’m more than alright with staying here with you, you know.”

“Gladion, I appreciate your concern, but I’ve got this. I promise. I’m the Champion of Alola. Beasts can kiss my a-”

“Don’t say such things. You’ll knock them out before they even get a chance to get close enough to  _ try _ .” Gladion retorted, a sly smile on his face. “Just to keep you safe, I’ve leaving a Pokemon with you.” The blond said as he picked out a Pokeball from his belt loop, and he detached it and released the Pokemon inside. Moon was greeted to the sight of Gladion’s Lucario, and it looked ready to protect. 

“Lucario. He’s perfect for this.” Moon agreed with Gladion’s pick, and in a hurry she attempted to lead him towards the Aether House. “Now, go!” She started, “You’ve got people to protect!” 

“As do you, champion.” Gladion responded before he released Silvally and the two started their way towards the battle. Moon and the two Pokemon sat on the concrete, waiting for the next boat to arrive. Moon looked back up at the stars and compared each one to people she had gotten to know due to moving here to Alola. Moon started by calling herself the moon (“For obvious reasons!” she joked to the Pokemon beside her), and went in a clockwise manner. The smallest yet brightest star was Hau, with its beaming light representing the boy’s optimism. Above those stars sat four, bigger stars, and Moon knew those were the kahunas. They looked after all the other stars below them and watched out for them. Moon laughed to herself as she looked around the sky and compared more. Two stars that looked nestled together were the Professors, the stars closest to the moon were her mother and her Pokemon, the eight stars that looked as if they formed a constellation were the trial captains, and the dimmest yet biggest star was Gladion. Moon stared back and forth between all of them, but her attention was constantly drawn to one star in particular. It wasn’t huge, it wasn’t that bright, but something about it was so inherently beautiful that Moon just knew that star was-

“Lillie~?” rang a familiar voice inquisitively. The champion looked up and saw another boat coming closer to the docks. She did not recognize the ship at all, but she definitely recognized the people on it. The voice searching for Lillie belonged to the brightest star himself, Hau. Surrounding him was his grandfather Hala, his mother Layla, Professor Burnet and Moon’s mother. Further back on the boat was Lusamine, and she looked pensive as she looked down at the sea. Moon hoped she was feeling bad about herself.

“Why, if it isn’t Moon!” Layla said with a beaming smile much like her son’s. With her announcement, everyone turned to look at Moon and their faces lit up. Susanna’s face turned from somber to elated as she ran to tell the sailor of the ship to dock faster. Moon could overhear her mother’s loud voice and she couldn’t help smiling. A few minutes passed by before the boat was safely docked and everyone on board walked onto the concrete. In a matter of mere seconds, Moon was enveloped in a hug from her mother. 

“Moon! Moon, sweetie, oh, you’re feeling alright. Are you? Hala told me you were hurt and I would’ve died if I had seen you hurt, baby.” Susanna went on and on about how excited she was to see her only daughter again, hugging tighter with every word. Happy tears leaked from her eyes and landed on Moon’s shoulder, and the two hugged for what seemed like forever before Susanna finally let go. She placed a kiss of Moon’s forehead and stepped back. 

“Hey, guys. I’m so glad to see you’ve all made it here safely, but where’s Ilima?” Moon said with a smile, offering a short hug to everyone else in the group (aside from Lusamine). 

“We’re all doing alright, as is Ilima. He’s staying on Melemele for extra protection while we’re gone.” said Hala with a sigh of relief. “We’d love to stay longer and talk, but we’d better be on our way soon. I can’t bear to not help when such troubles as this are going on. It’s a kahuna’s duty.”

“That it is!” Hau added on. “Speaking of, is Lillie here yet? I have something to tell her…” Hau faltered and motioned Moon closer to whisper in her ear. “It’s about her brother.” Moon knew who Hau was speaking of immediately and spoke up. 

“If it’s about Gladion, he’s here already.” Moon whispered back, and Hau’s face lit up even more and he was ready to make his way to Aether House. 

“We’d love to stay, honey, but Hala and Hau have to fight, and well, look at me.” Burnet joked. “I’m sick and need to rest both myself and the twins.” 

“Twins!?” Moon exclaimed.

“Yeah, twins.” Layla responded with a smile, but the answer was short and she said her goodbyes as she, alongside with Hala and Hau, started to lead the woozy Burnet towards Aether House. All who remained on the marina was Susanna, Lusamine and the person who Moon assumed owned the boat. She took a closer look at the man, and the color drained from her face and she shivered. She knew that sick, twisted, disgusting face anywhere. 

“Mama...that’s Dr. Quincy…” Moon’s voice shook as she spat out the name was her therapist. He stood looking at the skies nervously and he twiddled his thumbs. He looked afraid. Moon both felt uneasy while looking at him, but the part of her that sought out revenge felt excellent in the fact that he was experiencing her “delusions.”

“Yes, it is, but he’s the only one we could find with a boat...and don’t tell him, but we told him it was safer here than on Melemele.” Susanna whispered with a smile, and Moon giggled in spite of herself.

“I love you so much, Mama.” Moon confessed and she hugged her mother back before sending her and the others off towards Aether House. The three were led by Susanna, with Lusamine staring holes into the lion that caused the reopening and Dr. Quincy staring in awe at his old patient. They too soon passed before Moon sat back down, her mood continuously changing. Everyone from Poni made it safely, everyone from Melemele made it safely, but the group from Melemele included two people she despised. Along with that worry, the group from Akala had not yet made it. That worried Moon, considering those currently on route to Ula’Ula included a caring and sincere professor and the girl Moon had fallen head over heels for. She stared at Nebby and then Lucario, and then back and forth. The clouds in the sky got darker, and Moon wondered if they were personally reflecting her mood. Moon looked around and around the sea, seeing nothing but Feebas and the occasional Seaking. A long stretch of 30 minutes passed before Moon heard the motor of a boat, and she looked up to see a black Team Skull emblem on the boat headed towards the island. 

“Is that...Guzma?” Moon muttered to herself as she waited for the boat to get closer, and when it did she felt her heart skip multiple beats. Closest to the front was a Bulbasaur and her trainer. This trainer was blonde, green eyed, and absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. Beside her stood the Professor engaged in conversation with Olivia, and Guzma leaning against the rails of the ship. With a shout, Guzma grabbed the attention of all those in the area. 

“If it ain’t Solgaleo and Champ! Long time, no see.” he said with his signature smug expression, and Moon shook her head. 

“We could be saying that to anybody.” She stated. Another moment passed before the boat was docked, and Moon anxiously awaited for all to get off. She was staring off at the moon again before she was enveloped in another hug.

“Our champion! You’ve been working hard against those Beasts, yeah?” asked Kukui as he let Moon go from the hug and ruffled her hair. Moon tried to fix it as she nodded. 

“Trying my best, Professor. And all of you guys!” Moon said excitedly as she gave hugs to all of those who had just arrived minus Lillie. She couldn’t just  _ hug  _ such a lovely girl. 

“Nice to see you again, Moon. Now, we can’t waste time. Nanu needs us at Aether House and now!” Olivia announced, and she ran off with the trial captains following right after her. 

“Yeah, I think you two need to go as well.” Moon said to the two men. “Burnet’s already here and feeling sickly, and-”

“Is she okay other than that?” Lillie spoke up, walking forward to face Moon. Her green eyes focused on Moon’s determined and spirited face, and her heart too skipped beats. 

“Other than feeling sick, yes. I think Kukui needs to see her and quick. Guzma, you go with him. You and Golisopod are more than ready to show some Beasts who’s really boss.” Moon suggested, and the two men nodded. 

“Oh, thank the Tapus she’s alright. Guzma, let’s go. Girls, follow behind us.” The professor stated, but the two shook her heads. 

“Professor, we need to stay here. I have a few things I need to discuss with Moon.” Lillie said. “As soon as we’re done, we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“That’s correct.” Moon agreed. “You can trust us.” The professor looked at the two girls and nodded. The champion of Alola and the most strong-willed girl he had ever known were more than capable of being left on their own. 

“That I can. Now, Guzma. To Aether House.” Kukui spoke, and the two men started sprinting towards the battle site. The marina was quiet once more as the only ones who remained there were Moon, Lillie, Nebby and Lucario. 

“Uh, Lucario?” Moon asked. “You can go now.” Lucario nodded, and headed off to find his trainer. 

“Oh, Nebby!.” Lillie started as she sat down Magnolia and started inching closer to Nebby, who immediately recognized her and let her start petting at its mane affectionately. “How I missed you and Moon!” she said with a smile, the beginnings of happy tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 

“And how we missed you too.” Moon said, walking closer to pet Nebby as well. The two girls’ hands stroked the mane of the creature that had brought them together, and it was peaceful until their hands met on top of Nebby’s head and Lillie looked away, flustered. 

“Oh! Well, that was sort of awkward. I didn’t mean to bump into your hand, I mean-” she started stammering before Moon took a deep breath and grabbed Lillie’s hand with her own. 

“Huh?! Moon, that’s so…” Lillie started, but her red and beating heart kept her from saying anything else. Moon’s face was just as red, but she knew she had to take the chance with her. The crush had been harboring for a year, and Moon just couldn’t let it fade away when the girl she loved was right in front of her. 

“So...cute?” Moon guessed, grabbing Lillie’s hand and raising it off of Nebby and standing her up so they met face to face. 

“Oh, well, I suppose you could put it that way.” Lillie stammered. “It was just very sudden of you to do that, I mean...I like it.” 

“That I’m holding your hand?” 

“...Yeah.” Lillie nodded. “It’s kind of sweet.” 

“Lillie, I…” Moon took yet another deep breath and shook her head of nerves before speaking all that was on her mind. “...I think you’re the sweetest of all. I mean, c’mon, look at you! Do you know how great it is to see you again, and how great it was for you to surprise me by coming back into my life? Lillie, I’ve been the happiest I’ve been in forever since you’ve gotten back and being separated from you for almost, what, two weeks?”

“Almost two weeks.” Lillie responded sheepishly.

“Yeah, almost two weeks was a nightmare! I never wanted this to happen when you came back, but Nebby did what it does best.” Moon laughed at she looked affectionately at the lion, and he purred back mischievously. There was no doubt it was the same Nebby that hated bags and adored Lillie.

“Causing trouble, like always. He had to wait for me to come back to do it, huh?” Lillie said with a giggle before leading Moon back towards Nebby and sitting them down against it. Their hands were still intertwined, and Lillie smiled back at Moon. 

“But still...I feel the same way about you, Moon. I can’t lie and say you and Hau haven't made the biggest impact on my life. You guys and your bravery, your optimism, your…” Lillie faltered as she looked Moon eye-to-eye, leaving Moon blushing and scratching the back of her head with her free hand. 

“My what?” Moon asked.

“Your obvious love for everyone and everything you meet.” Lillie admitted.

“Well, I can say the same about you, Lillie. You care so much and are determined to do what you believe is right.”

“Moon, you’re describing yourself.”

“I’m only describing the girl I love.”

“As am I!” Lillie finished, and soon the impact of their words hit them, and they hit hard. Within minutes, they were flustered and both attempted to hide their faces in Nebby’s fur, but to no avail. 

“You love me, Moon?” Lillie asked as she removed her hand from Moon’s and stood up in shock.

“Lillie.” Moon said she too stood up and faced Lillie yet again. Moon’s thoughts raced and raced through her mind, no clear winner as to which thought would become action. 

“Yes?” The blonde responded as she stared into Moon’s dark eyes.

“The thing is…” Moon started a sentence, but as soon as she did her thoughts had finished the race and a winner was decided. With a gulp and a quick course of action, Moon put her hands on Lillie’s face and gently pressed her lips against hers. Lillie was taken aback, but soon enough she too closed her eyes and the two stood there, their arms around each other in a hug and their lips still only gently touching. 

_ This is happening, Moon. Calm, calm. _ Moon thought to herself.

_ Oh, I shouldn’t be thinking this, but finally! _ Lillie thought to herself. About a minute passed before Moon finally let go and grabbed both of Lillie’s hands. 

“The thing is, Lillie...why wouldn’t I love you?” 

“And why...why wouldn’t I love you, Moon?” Lillie echoed Moon’s words, and the two smiled warmly at each other before they remembered they were needed back at Aether House. 

“Lillie, let’s go.” Moon said as she grabbed Lillie’s attention. The two walked hand-in-hand towards their friends and their family. Behind them walked a proud Nebby, excited after its favorite people once and for all declared their feelings. It may be a mischievous creature at heart, but Nebby knows true love when he sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has so many emotions (and words, haha) that I'm expecting a comment for all of them...haha
> 
> thank you as always for reading!~ love all you guys!!~


	25. Security

Gladion never expected to be greeted by losing all air and blood pressure due to a hug from Hau, but he didn’t regret receiving it. 

“Gladion! It’s been a while, can you believe it? Man, did I really miss you! It was such a  _ drag  _ being stuck on an island with your mom, you know.” Hau said as he finally let go of the skinnier boy, his smile radiating through the area. Although the smile seemed only directed at Gladion, its warmth could be felt around everyone else. Embarrassingly enough to admit, the most warmth was felt in Gladion’s chest. He’d denied it again and again, but remembering seeing Hau at the lab before the reopening allowed him to think again about it all. If Moon could be so open how she felt, why couldn’t he? 

“Gladion? Gladion?~ Helloooo?~” Hau attempted to grab Gladion’s attention by repeating his name over and over in sing-song tones, but that only made Gladion feel warmer. It was obvious by now that his face was red, and it was red more in positive feelings than negative feelings. 

“Hau, remember how I said I wasn’t your friend? How you don’t take anything seriously when it comes to battling and how you were too carefree?” Gladion asked as he raised his head. His face was stoic as it was normally, and Hau nodded. 

“How can I forget you saying all that?” Hau laughed, “I mean, you were  _ so  _ serious about all of it! Is it funny looking back on how you used to talk about how much all of this meant to you?”

“Yes, I suppose.”

“But I guess I understand why you felt that way now. It’s kind of tough knowing you have a parent that just kinda...leaves, you know? And you gotta deal with it in different ways. I tried to be positive and forget it, and you just so happened to take a different route, you know?” Hau responded in his most honest manner. He knew that Gladion suffered through some similar things as he did, and coping varies from everyone. 

“Yeah...I know.” 

“So, I guess I shouldn’t be trying to make fun of how you dealt with all of it. Life did seem to not be going well for you.”

“It is now, though.” Gladion confessed, his green eyes staring at Hau most intensely. 

“See! I knew you’d come to your senses sometime, Gladion! May I ask what brought along such a difference?” Hau questioned. He tilted his head, causing his ponytail to bounce and Gladion’s heart to flutter once more. 

“Oh, well...I met...well, a lot of people last year, and...and-” Gladion muttered, his voice getting quieter and quieter with every word. Soon, he felt as if nobody could hear him but himself, but that was not the case. 

“Ooh! Like Moon and the professors, and my grandfather, and me-” 

_ Peck. _

“You, I think. Especially you.” Gladion managed to choke out after he removed his lips from Hau’s for the short, short kiss he gave him. “I guess you’re the one who made me realize that things can be better, No matter what.” 

Hau smiled and responded with a longer kiss and his arms yet again wrapped around Gladion. “Awww, Glads, you like me, you like me!~” Hau giggled as he let go from the blond.

“You can’t be doing that when you’re the one who kissed me longer.” Gladion huffed, and he walked away from Hau to lead him to the Aether House. Yes, he did like life, he did like the joy of everything and he definitely liked Hau. The sun didn’t shine alongside the Wormhole because Gladion was holding his tan hand.

* * *

 

She was half asleep when she saw the two faces. Her eyes were on the brink of closing for at least a few hours before she saw the obvious outline of her husband’s sharp jaw and the man whose mop of white hair she hadn’t seen since childhood. In a flash and against the well wishes of those adults concerned about her, Burnet ran towards Kukui, her now wide open eyes shedding tears as she allowed herself to be enveloped in his arms. Guzma stood off to the side, watching as his sister was reunited with the man she loved. Guzma didn’t want to break them apart and couldn’t stand to, so he walked away elsewhere. He’d come back as soon as he knew he could.

“Oh my god, you’re alright. You’re alright.” Burnet muttered into Kukui’s chest as he ruffled her hair soothingly. 

“Of course I’m alright, darling. And you’re alright too, Amber. You’re fine. We're fine, aren’t we?”  he reassured, his remaining arm wrapped around his wife. She cried and cried unto him in joy, and he too wept. 

“I was just so worried, Makoa.” Burnet answered as she looked into her husband’s eyes. “I was so worried that somehow and somewhere, you wouldn’t make it back, and...a-and that our...our children wouldn't ever get to k-know you!” With that statement that had been building up inside of her mind since the two had been separated, her eyes welled up with tears again and she returned to the envelopment that kept her so warm and secure. 

“Oh, Amber, darling. We’re fine. We’re alright. We’re fine, aren’t we? I’m here. We were fine where we were. You were fine where you were, and I swear by the Beasts themselves that I’m going to protect you from here on out.” Kukui said, his voice full of the passion that he carried for his wife, and with that there was no stopping their faces meeting in the most longingly of ways. She loved him and he loved her. In that kiss, there was no more worry or despair over the two never seeing each other again. No Beast could ever tear the Kukui-Burnets apart, and it was never more evident than it was as they kissed in that moment. 

“Hey, uh...sis. Getting a little handsy there with pool boy, aren’t you?” Guzma said as he interrupted the couple’s kiss, and Burnet turned around in an instant. 

“I...Guzma? Guzma, no, is that you?”

“If your name’s Amber, I suppose mine’s Guzma. Don’t wear it out, sis.” spoke the slouching man as he stretched his arms out for some sort of hug, and Burnet ran into her brother’s arms immediately. 

“Oh, look at you. Still haven’t gotten that hair tamed yet?” She jested. “You’re never gonna get a girl like  _ that _ !”

“Speak for yourself, Professor! You have, what, those spikes in your hair that could pop Drifloom and you’ve got a husband  _ and _ kids on the way? I think I got a chance.” 

“Touche, Guz. Touche.” Burnet smiled as her eyes welled up with tears again. Reunited with both her darling husband and her out of contact brother, Burnet was beaming with a happiness she hadn’t felt in ages. Guzma and Kukui shot a glance at each other, nodding. They knew there was baggage about Guzma to share, but the smile on Burnet’s face led them both to not pursue telling her yet. 

* * *

Everyone was gathered and stood guard in front of Aether House. Each stood in groups, united by the look of determination on their faces.

The kahunas stood strong together, their shared power radiating from them. The solemn expressions on Melemele and Poni’s kahunas combined with the looks of revenge on Akala and Ula’Ula’s kahunas meant that the Beasts had come across a storm to be reckoned with. 

 

The four kids responsible for saving Alola stood hand in hand with each other, all of them armed with the spirit of keeping Alola alive. Friends stood with brothers, brothers stood with sisters, sisters stood with loved ones, and loved ones stood with friends.

 

Parents stood with their eyes locked both on the stars in the sky and the stars in their lives. The champion’s mother faced the Wormhole with a grimace, while the mother of the sweetest child stood with a face that wanted peace. The siblings’ mother looked at the ground, her angled hair blocking her view from her children, but not the source of trouble. The Professors stood with hands locked and their faces expressing their sheer power and caring for the region. The couple knew keeping the region safe was all they could do- they had more kids to inspire someday. 

 

The trial captains, guarded by Molayne, stood in a formation according to their placements on the islands. Each of them looked at the Wormhole differently. All were subtly inspired by it in one form or another, but inspiration is nothing compared to protection. Protection was a goal thrust upon them by the kahunas at one point or another, and any goal vital to the island and the trial goers wouldn’t go unnoticed by the seven.

 

Sure, Team Skull was disbanded and no longer did the two need such looks for Alola anymore, but Guzma had dealt with the Beasts head-on and knew he needed a poisonous stare to strike them out. Plumeria dealt with Poison types, so her eyes were always seen in that light, and wasn’t it a lucky day to test them out!

 

If there was any lesson the Beasts were to learn that day, it could be described in seven words:  _ You can never defeat an Alolan storm.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yadda yadda yadda, needed more mush to fix everything. Let there be two chapters of unadulterated fluff before we get back to the drama and stress we had before, k? ok! :3c  
> As always, thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to comment whatever you feel! I don't judge~


	26. The Fall

Multi colored bruises and bleeding cuts were on everyone’s skin. That didn’t worry the battlers there. Mostly everyone had either yelled in frustration or cried tears. That didn’t worry the battlers here. All those fighting fought recklessly and without caution as one usually wouldn’t during battle. That didn’t worry any of the battlers there. No, what bothered them most was the eerie sound of silence that fell upon the battlefield as the last of the wave of Nihilego was knocked out. This silence fell due to a different sort of fall- one that caused all to clutter around the fallen battler and stare in awe and shock. He was confident in his abilities and he was stronger than any could imagine, but how could this happen to him? His fall created an earthquake around the field, and it was quite similar to dominos as one after another saw the crash. They gathered there quickly and in hopes that another wave would not come after them, so their sentiments had to be mustered as expediently as possible. The crowd worried and worried, and each whispered things to the man as if they were the last things he’d ever hear them say. 

A whimper. “Do you know just how much you’ve  _ inspired _ me? How much _ bravery _ it took to stand in front and show me just how to do things around here? Where would I be without you?” 

A soft-spoken voice. “You’re such a kind soul, and you helping me keep such a strong secret was enough for me to know you were to be trusted. We’re here with you.”

A weak and awesome voice. “I...never expected to see something like that, and never with you. You’re a real champ, you know that? Just like Moon, you’ve been a big inspiration to me. I don’t know if we could go on without you.”

A hoarse, angry order. “Susanna, quickly, get _ something _ for him! We just  **_can’t_ ** let him lie here like this!”

An encouraging mumble. “We know how strong you are, and you know they’re going to want to meet you and know the amazing soul you are. Be strong.”

A sorrowful sigh. “...Please, just forgive all the times we’ve butt heads.”

A small voice escaping. “You’re...you’re such an integral part of my life and I know, I KNOW you can get through this.”

A solemn, yet hopeful speech. “You’re aren’t one of the strongest for no reason.”

A silent head shaking and the occasional tear fell from the Akala trio.

A “level-headed” voice. “Stop faking, you know you’re better than this.”

A trio of smaller voices assuring. “You will get better. You will get better.”

Another sigh accompanied by the turn of a sandy blonde head. 

A moment of silence from the woman who knew that tough things had to occur in order to succeed. 

A deadpan, but breaking voice. “We _ need  _ you. You can make it up and fight again.”

No comment from the eldest blonde and the therapist. 

A scurried voice. “Here, here, towels, things to help him rest-”

A sob. A deafening, loud, scratchy sob with tears that landed upon the one on the ground. The boy cried and cried and held his head to his grandfather’s stomach. 

An aching, aching cry. “Tutu…”

As the group huddled around the kahuna, the Guardian of the Sunne looked at the Wormhole and tried its best not to roar in anguish. Why...why it had never expected this to happen! It all happened too fast...the Nihilego were approaching and all attacks went full throttle. It attacked by Moon and Lillie’s side, all attacks forcefully and meticulously aimed at the Beasts. Nobody else. It looked up at the Wormhole again and turned around to see the slowly but surely breathing kahuna being taken into the Aether House by his family as the stronger battlers stayed out to defend. That’s what Hala was trying to do was defend, but the impact from the horde attack of Accelerock...it must have done him in. The creature listened to the rest of the sobs and sad speeches and felt immensely guilty. It knew what it had done. It opened the Wormhole, sent all the creatures out, and how ironic was it to open a Wormhole to create fear and disgust for those who had hurt his loved ones...only to have that action of passion turn back around and hurt  _ another _ loved one? With these thoughts, the lion finally let out his roar of anguish. It was the worst of ideas, the absolute worst of ideas to reopen the Wormhole. All Nebby wanted was to see the people who had hurt his beloved caretakers squirm in fear and feel out of breath. 

An anguished roar. The Wormhole had to be sealed again, and nobody was allowed to disagree. The Alolan Storm had been subdued, but it will only come back stronger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen. did you think i could really let you think all of the fluff would carry on forever? this is war! with BEASTS! but as always, despite beasts, i thank you all so much for reading and feel free to comment, share, kudos or bookmark!~ I love you all so much!!


	27. Protection

She laid on the couch in a sweat that manifested in a way that was far from physical. She laid, her dark hair sprawled out on the pillow as her mother patted gently at her face, her best friend supporting her from four rooms over, and her (maybe?) girlfriend holding her hand.    
"Moon?" Lillie questioned, her pale thumb brushing over Moon's knuckles in an attempt to calm her down. "Moon, it's okay. He's breathing, he's fine, he isn't dead and other than him, everyone is ok-"    
"It doesn't erase the fact that Hala's severely injured! It doesn't erase the fact that we've all had to fight with our own troubles and our own flawed relationships with each other, not to mention that...that  _ Nebby _ was the one to cause this trouble in the first place! It's absolute madness, Lillie." Moon responded as tears of anger flowed down her skin and a sick feeling in her stomach felt like fires burning through her core.    
"I...that is true..." The blonde faltered. "I just...don't know why it did it. Nebby knows that we aren't very....fond of the Wormhole and I didn't expect it to feel fond of it."    
"Not fond? Isn't that the best way to describe what's going on here?" scrambled a shaky voice as its owner burst through the doors of Aether House with Lillie's mother in line behind him.    
"And you thought was a delusion! Too bad you can't stick the Beasts up your ass, now, can yo-   
"Moon!" Susanna interrupted, her dark brown hair flipping as her head turned straight towards Dr. Quincy. "Not fond is a very nice way to describe how you feel! And how my daughter felt about your treatment, as well as me. The Beasts are nothing to joke about, you know. And you!" Susanna continued, a finger pointing into Lusamine. Surprisingly enough, her voice was calmer than it usually was when talking to Aether’s ex-president, but the words in the sentence remained tense. “You’ve been a help to us and that’s for sure, but you haven’t been helping us fight them, nor have you been too much of a help other than telling us who opened the Wormhole. You don’t even know why?” Lusamine shook her head. 

“Not a clue. I sincerely don’t know why Solgaleo opened the Wormhole- all I know is that it was Solgaleo who did it.” 

“Alright.” Susanna said with a brief, frustrated sigh, and she let Lusamine and Dr. Quincy off into some other part of the building. 

“It’s just...absolutely crazy, you know?” Moon spoke up again, and she let out some sort of mangled grumble from under the blanket on the bed. “Why wouldn' Nebby just...you know... _ tell  _ us why it did it?” After the question was raised, the sound of a gentle yet strong purring came from the entrance of Aether House, and Moon recognized it immediately, as well as everyone else.

“Nebby?” Lillie asked. “Oh, silly, you’re too big to come into the house, you know.” The girl giggled and Moon smiled for the first time in what seemed like days. 

“Yeah, either we gotta make the door bigger or we just come inside, you know?” The champion asked of the creature, and Nebby shook its mane in a form of agreement. After its head finished its first movement, the lion made a second motion. His head jerked in the direction of outside the home, and its bright eyes stared at the younger girls. To the both of them, it seemed like a conversation was to be had between the three of them. 

“Hm?” Moon’s mother cocked her head and turned to her daughter. “It seems like Nebby wants to speak to you.”

“That’s what I’m thinking as well. Is that true, Nebby?” Lillie asked of her companion. Nebby nodded, backed away from the door, and walked down the steps awaiting the arrival of Moon and Lillie. 

“Well, I guess if it wants to speak to us, we can’t let it down. We never have before.” Moon smiled, and off Lillie and her went outside, following the footprints of the legendary. The three stopped nearest the tall grass in front of the building, and sat to begin their talk.

* * *

 

“How long does the lion need to speak to them about stuff? It can’t do anything but roar, right?” Guzma asked as he joined the cluster of people watching the conversation go on.

“Lillie knows how to talk to Nebby,” Burnet responded, “so we shouldn’t worry.” 

“Uh…” came Dr. Quincy’s shuddering voice, “maybe we should?” The sudden fear filled voice led the entire group to look out again at the girls, and they noticed piercing eyes glaring into the therapist. In the snap of a finger though, the eyes were no longer staring at the doctor and were instead looking up at the Wormhole. 

“You aren’t very liked by her, Dr.” Nanu said from the back of the group. “But then again, who are you liked by here?”

“Uncle Nanu!” Acerola scolded her guardian, but snickered under her breath as she took observations of the conversation. “Oh, no! They look really upset now…” her chipper voice faltered. 

“Wonder why.” Plumeria added in. 

“I’ve never seen Lillie so distraught, you know.” Hapu spoke next. 

“Moon’s looking pretty angry too. Are they figuring out the answer to the question of why Solgaleo opened the Wormhole?” Olivia inquired, and the group looked at each other with faces that all agreed on that guess.

“If it would tell anyone, it’d be them.” Lusamine said quietly. “They’re the only ones not preoccupied with something that it trusts.”

“The thing is...why would Nebby do it?” Kukui asked, and the cluster continued to watch.

* * *

 

 

“Nebby? You opened the Wormhole to scare them?!” Moon ranted, her pacing around the lion obviously annoyed and disappointed. “You...you caused all of this because Dr. Quincy said I was delusional and because you sensed Lusamine on the islands?” Nebby nodded its head at a slow pace, its eyes looking down at the ground in shame. 

“Nebby, you...you wanted to protect us, I know, but…” Lillie attempted to talk, but tears instead took the words’ places and she kneeled there in the grass. Two different personalities took over the girls, and both of them were utterly ashamed of Nebby. It knew what it did was wrong- it was a quick impulse that obviously became regrettable after everyone was separated. The Beasts came down because they were upset and disrupted, and this was the second time in the span of a year. Of course they’d be upset and of course they’d want to fight. Nebby didn’t think it through- it just wanted to protect the two people it loved most from the people who had hurt them the most. Nebby wanted to help, but all it seemed to do was harm. Never was it more evident as now, when the two he loved most were opposite sides of the same spectrum of emotion- disappointment. 

“Nebby…” Lillie started again as she pet at the lion’s mane. “We know you were...trying your best to help us.”

“We get that, we get that. But...opening up a Wormhole and scaring us all half to death? Why did you do that as opposed to just…” Moon quit pacing and sighed. 

“My guess has to be that Nebby just wanted to prove to Quincy the Beasts were real and realize that you weren’t faking your trauma, and well…”

“Mother.” the two girls said in unison. 

“It’s understandable why you did it, but you know now that you have consequences to deal with.” Lillie said, continuing to pet Nebby’s mane. The lion continued to look down in shame, but the girls tried their best to calm Nebby down despite their disappointment. 

“Now, we don’t forgive you yet.” Moon said, “but you help us and the others explain what happened and you help fend off the rest of the Beasts and close the Wormhole...we’ll think about it.” That seemed to be enough for Nebby, and in an instant he got cuddly with the two girls. They really were worth it.

* * *

 

“So…?” Dr. Quincy asked as Moon and Lillie returned from outside.

“Nebby opened the Wormhole to send a few messages, one of the most prominent being that the Beasts aren’t a delusion and you suck at your job.” Moon smiled before she turned over to the cluster and stood like the leader that she grew into. In a quick explanation, she told the group how Nebby simply wanted to protect the two girls, but went about it in a very wrong way. The general consensus was one of understanding, but the pained faces showed despite their apparent understanding. They all knew the impulsive decision wasn’t the best and how they all suffered from Nebby’s choice.  

“Now,” Lillie finished, “I know this is kind of hard to hear and all, but-”

“But what?” Lusamine asked. “This is all Solgaleo’s fault! You know none of us wanted this-”

“You had _ no _ problems with Nebby opening up the Wormhole for you the first time, Mother, so I suggest you keep quiet about this, alright?” Lillie retorted, and she continued on with her speech as if nothing had happened. “Now, this is hard to hear, I know, but we still have to fight alongside Solgaleo. It wants to close it, and it needs our help. We’ve defended these islands all we can, and we have the full power of a Legendary Pokemon on our side now. Now, who’s with us?”

Every hand went up in the cluster, and from four rooms over came the sound of Hau gasping and Layla saying Hala can’t help defend due to his injuries, but that his enthusiasm was well appreciated. 

“Well, since we all want to help-” Moon started, “grab your Pokemon and head out. We’ve got some major patching up to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand just like that, mystery solved. now- to get rid of the Beasts!~
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading, and please leave comments below. More importantly, how do you feel about the fic almost ending? it's bittersweet for me. :'-)


	28. Ceremonious

Iki Town was brighter than it usually was, and the town had not been this packed since the celebration of Moon becoming champion a year ago. The sky illuminated by the sunset was a natural orange color, its warm radiation replacing the once storming skies of the opened Wormhole. No, the Wormhole had disappeared alongside the Beasts that plagued the islands. No, there were gone and the only “plague” was one of positivity and honor that spread through the entirety of the guests at the celebration. This night was the 5th of August, and a celebration was taking place. It was a ceremony of great importance to everyone who resided on Melemele as well as a celebration for the new kahuna himself, Hau. Ever since the final battle on Ula’Ula, Hala was gravely injured and thus could not muster the strength to continue on being kahuna. His injuries left him paralyzed almost, but the Beasts could never take away (no pun intended) his fighting spirit, and the time had come for him and Tapu Koko to announce that the new kahuna of Melemele would be the lovable, spunky grandson of the predecessor. Everyone surrounded Hau and cheered for him- it was one of the greatest honors to be kahuna, and his smile was so bright that it managed to make everyone smile. Those smiling even harder than the new kahuna were his family and the blonde boy who had seemingly been through it all with him, Gladion. The blonde boy clapped harder than anyone else when the words were uttered. His heart, one that was once swollen shut and devoid of any care was now open and beating for Hau, beating for Moon, beating for all those who had made him realize that the world was not the trash heap he once thought it was. Hau smiled back at Gladion and told him when he could, he wouldn’t have any troubles with assigning him to be a trial captain, but Gladion simply scoffed jokingly at the idea. 

 

* * *

Moon and Lillie were by all means at the celebration, and they cheered on their mutual friend more so than they ever thought they would’ve. Through the thick and thin had they stuck with Hau, and through the thick and thin had they stuck with each other. It was an obvious relationship to see after the Beasts attacked again, and anyone could see the mutual admiration between Moon and Lillie as they held hands and sipped at their drinks at the party. They looked out onto the sky that was no longer covered in painful memories of the past, and instead they gazed at the sky which glowed with the hope of the future. Their eyes met so many times and their lips shyly grazing each others as they did now that their feelings had come to light. Lillie loved to take Moon’s attention away from the crowd as she kept bringing up just how much she was in awe of Alola’s champion, a great champion,  _ her  _ champion even. Moon’s face lit up red every time it was mentioned, but she didn’t hate anything that Lillie said. It was impossible to hate a girl whose green eyes twinkled like the stars that the party would see near the end of the celebration. It was then at that moment that Moon realized that she wasn’t okay, that the events that had happened to all of them were negative, but being with the island and having support from them...wasn’t a delusion.

* * *

The professors would’ve loved to come to the celebration, but their newly born children had to be taken care of. The babies were two girls, and their names were given as Naomi and Mari. Their small eyes never had to see the arrival of the Beasts nor their return, and there wasn’t an hour (or a minute, even) where one of their parents wouldn’t thank whoever there was to thank for allowing them to be born at a peaceful time. The girls caused Kukui more trouble than Burnet, as his job was always interrupted by their sweet cooing or some sort of whine that would subside after being held by their father. There wasn’t a better job for him, he assumed, and he gladly ignored his studies of Poison-types to gently kiss the foreheads of his precious girls. Burnet always smiled at the love her husband had for their children, and she gladly allowed him to take the girls as Burnet caught up with their uncle Guzma. The time that had passed since their last meeting was too long, they agreed, and the hours spent rocking Mari were also the hours that Burnet scolded Guzma for his downward spiral as he praised Burnet for becoming successful and finding a good husband and family for her. Of course it was a good family, Kukui thought as always. His positive thinking opened up a lot of entrances to the Kukui-Burnet family- and anyone who wanted to be a cousin for real could be. The professors always slept safe and sound knowing that their girls were happy, they were happy, and all those who had been under their care were happy. It’s what they deserved.

* * *

Regret was the only word Lusamine could ever really think of on the night of the ceremony. Regret for what she’d done to everyone. She simply sat and thought of it all, and she decided to herself that all she could do now is better herself by herself. Burdening her children and treating them the way she did was definitely grounds for regret and self-reflection. Lusamine was the one with the issue, and the most responsible thing to do when an adult has an issue is to deal with it herself. Sighing, she turned away from the islands and stepped back onto the boat on which she came with no direction in mind.

* * *

The other kahunas stood and congratulated Hau on his new title as Nanu stood alone, looking at the beautiful sky. It always rained in Po Town, yet it shined everywhere else. Was that some sort of omen? He knew he had predicted it weeks ago, it being that the weather represented feelings and events about and in life. Negativity was all on Nanu’s mind, he would admit, but staring at the ceremonious meeting in front of him, he smirked and directed his attention again towards the setting sun.

“Heh, storm’s subsided.” he muttered. He then walked closer to the new kahuna, and all was well. The storm, it seemed, had really subsided, and forever subsided it would stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _the end._
> 
>  
> 
> God, this has been a ride, has it not? It's been through ups and downs and happiness and sorrow and the fic is over. The story is told. 
> 
> Thank goodness for all of you reading- this wasn't meant to be anything more than maybe practice for characters- but it became so lovely and I became so dedicated to it and so did a ton of you.  
> I ended it early because....sometimes things end abruptly just as the attack in the story happened abruptly. Maybe we wanted a battle scene or maybe more confessions but it's...over. It came to a natural end. The fic is done and I couldn't be more happy about finishing a long lasting fic with so many people giving praise to it. Let the stories of Moon, Lillie, and all the others live on. This was a story of remembering and fear- but it's a story of bringing people together, like I hope this story did for you. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. :-) I love you all. it's not as if it's the last story I could write about them....  
> -Ash, yours truly


End file.
